Reach the other-Atteindre l'autre
by Rhaella Tully
Summary: English/Français. Juvia gets hurt during a mission and can only remember her first language: french. Gruvia. Readable even if you don't speak both language/ Juvia se blesse pendant une mision et ne peut se souvenir que de sa langue maternelle le français. Gruvia. Lisible même si vous ne parler pas les deux langues
1. Prologue

**AN/ This is a English/French fic so don't be surprised if the language change after half of the text they still will be dialogue in English so you still be able to understand what's happening. This is a Juvia POV but you know that she's talking at third person anyway you're inside her head. **

**C'est une fic en anglais et en français. Mais si vous ne parlez pas anglais vous pouvez directement aller à la moitié du texte. Vous devriez être capable de comprendre à partir de ce moment. Aussi l'histoire se fait au point de vue de Juvia mais bon, vous savez qu'elle parle à la troisième personne, alors …**

Juvia was in the guildhall chatting with Gajeel-Kun and Panther Lily, well mostly with Panther Lily, when Gray-sama came to her. He asked her if they could talk privately. Juvia said yes and they went out of the guild.

He looked at her and said."Look, I don't want to hurt your feelings but I can't leave like this anymore. I can't have you stalking me wherever I go and whatever I do. I don't love you. I will never ever love you. You're stupid, boring and depressing. So please stop." And then he went to Juvia's love rival.

The words kept ringing in her ears _don't love you …never ever love you … stupid … boring… depressing …depressing … depressing_. Juvia's heart had just been broke. She felt tears running down her cheeks; the hall world seemed to be falling apart. She had been hurt before but never to that point. Clouds gather up from Juvia's head. It was hall dark. No. No, no, no, no, no, you're not coming back. You're coming back! Juvia felt raindrops falling one her head. Why are you back? Juvia started to cry louder because she knew the answer and knew that they were no way back. Juvia tried to wipe her tears a way but they kept on coming. She needed to go inside the guild, to have her friend held her and told her that everything was okay. But she heard their voices.

"Shit it's raining!" "It's so depressing." "But it was clear one minute ago." "I hope it will go away" "Don't tell me it's the fucking rain woman doing that"

Juvia put her hand on her ears but sound kept coming in. Everyone was putting the balm on her. Everyone was mad at her. Everyone wanted her to go far away from them. Everyone hated her. Rain was pounding harder and her tears were running faster. She was trying but she couldn't breathe. The world was falling apart.

"Ameonna."

Juvia turned her head to see Gajeel-kun in front of her. He was her best friend; he would never let her down.

"We have talk and we want you to leave the guild." He told her. And walk back inside.

Juvia screamed as she woke up, she had tears running down her cheeks and was all sweaty. But she relief, it was just a bad dream. She just had, once again, a nightmare in which Gray-sama was telling her, like so many had done before, that she was as depressing as the rain. Then the clouds were coming back, the rain started to fall again this time with no way out. Her friends told her to go away that they never wanted to see her again. It was awful but she was starting to get used to it. Since she was little Juvia always had dream about the worst thing that could happen to her, as if her mind wanted her to ready. But Juvia couldn't think of one as painful as that. Before her worst fear was death or not being able to use magic anymore. Dreaming about that was rough but she gets easily over it. Now her worst fear was rejection, loneliness and rain. Now that she had friends and people to love she could bare to imagine spending one day without talking to them. That was her worst fear. But she knew them and she knew that even if the rain came back they would always be here for her. Of that she was sure. Her nightmares were just nightmares. Having them might take her a few hours of sleep and scared her but they will never be true. Never.

Juvia turned to her clock, it was 4 a.m., and she stood out of her bed and went to her bathroom. Juvia washes her face and look at herself in the mirror. She had dark rings under her eyes. Well, after all that was the third time in three nights that she had this kind of nightmare. It was weird thought. Of course Juvia was always worried that we try to take her Gray-sama away from her. But when she had those nightmares it was when she was seriously worried about the future. She wasn't or was she? Juvia was too tired to think about that. She should take a coffee. She wasn't going back to sleep. As much as she knew her nightmare would never come true she didn't want to live them.

Once the sun was up Juvia went to the train station. She and Gajeel-kun were going on a mission just the two of them. Just like old time ! Juvia was pretty excited about it. She loved to go on mission with Gajeel-kun all most as much as going with Gray-sama. Ever since we were in the same guild we always had done mission together. He was Juvia first and best friend. We knew each other like the back of our hands. That's why Juvia knew her dream couldn't become true. He will always be by her side even if the rest of guild wasn't, like she was by him when he entered the guild. Now she was thinking about her awful dream again. Juvia started to shake her head to make the thought go out.

"What the hell are you doing Ameonna?"

Juvia stopped and froze in front of him. Gajeel-kun looked at her from up to down.

Please don't make a comment about how tired I look. Don't ask me why. I don't want talk about it.

"Okay." he said "When is the train arriving?"

Juvia looked at her watch then said "He'll be here in a minute." It was great not needing to talk to be understand.

The train arrived to station we board it. The travel wasn't long we talk a little about our lives, Juvia tease him about a certain bookworm, he said a certain stripper was gay, we laugh.

"Hey, ameonna !"

Juvia stopped laughing and looked at him.

"We're here."He told Juvia. She looked at the window. She could see the train station. She quickly grabs her bag and step out of the train. She took the request out of her bag.

_Brigands have been attacking our town._

_Some of them use magic._

_Please help us. Kimugi town._

_Come to the mayor office._

_Reward: 10000 jewels._

"We must go to the city hall to meet the mayor" Juvia told Gajeel-kun. He nodded, we went out of the station. We walk to the city square; they were an old building with a sign saying City Hall. We went in and ask to a receptionist where the mayor office was. She told us the way. We follow her leads nock on the door and came in. It was a big room with bookcase on the side walls and a window on the back wall. In front of us were a desk with two chairs in front, one behind and paper all over the top. On the behind chair a small skinny man was sitting. The mayor, Juvia presumes. He looked up to us and asked.

"What can I do for you?"

"We are the mage send by Fairy Tail." Juvia answer.

"Great. Thank you for coming. Those brigands are seriously causing trouble. They're steeling and destroying everything on their way. We really hope you'll get us freed of them."

"We will. Could you tell us what you know about them?"

"Yes of course. We know that they live in the forest nearby here. Three of them use magic we don't know which one."

"That will do" Juvia said turning to Gajeel-kun.

"Easy" he simply said.

We went out of the office and the city hall. Walk through the town passing by a hat shop. Juvia made the mental note to go take a look once the job's done. After two hours of searching we finally find the brigand. Quickly the fight started. One of them was a fire mage. Nothing easier for Juvia. She simply locked him in her water lock in a few minutes and he was unconscious. Gajeel-kun took down a shadow mage in less than two second. Between the brigands left only one use magic, they were both smirking; we were on our guard but suddenly everything started to change. Juvia was in her native village she looked down at her and saw that she was in a little girl shape. Rain started to fall. She saw it but she didn't feel or ear it. A visual illusion.

"Gajeel-kun, you're affecting to?" Juvia ask.

"Yeah. Don't move." He answered Juvia. She followed his lead. Even if what he sees is fake. His ears would be his eyes. So, Juvia stood here earring move and punch seeing rain. She wasn't worried, she trusted Gajeel-kun. She knew he'll get her out of this. But then she felt her body flying and her head crash against something hard. Juvia eared Gajeel-kun voice calling her name then the black holes.

Quand Juvia repris connaissance elle vit d'abord une surface blanche, qu'elle identifia comme un plafond. Elle se demanda où elle se trouvait. Juvia tourna la tête vers la droite. Cet effort lui provoqua des douleurs au crâne qui lui firent fermer les yeux. Elle les rouvrit et découvrit une salle entièrement blanche. Elle aperçu sur une chaise Gajeel-kun qui regardait à la fenêtre, cela la rassura.

« Gajeel-kun . »Le son de la voix de Juvia attira son attention. Il se tourna immédiatement vers elle.

« Juvia you're awake ! dit Gajeel-kun, Are you alright?

\- Quoi ? » Lui demanda Juvia. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait. Elle se demandait pourquoi.

« Juvia are you alright ? » Répéta-t-il.

Mais Juvia ne comprenait toujours pas. Elle le regarda et comprit qu'il se demandait comment Juvia se sentait.

« Juvia va bien Gajeel-kun, mais elle ne comprend pas ce que tu dis. » Il regarda Juvia bizarrement. Il alla vers la porte, l'ouvrit et dit :

« Nurse could you call the doctor. … she is awake. »

Il referma la porte et reviens s'asseoir près de Juvia.

« Où est Juvia ? » lui demanda-t-elle. Gajeel-kun regarda la mage d'eau mais ne répondit pas. Elle était maintenant inquiète. Pourquoi n'avait elle pas comprit ce qu'il disait ? Est-ce que lui non plus ne la comprenait pas ? C'est pour cela qu'il ne répondait pas ? Et pourquoi avait-elle autant mal au crâne ? Soudain elle se souvint de ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt. Elle avait reçu un violant coup à la tête qui l'avait rendu inconsciente. Elle posa sa main sur sa tête et y découvrit des bandages. Elle avait des bandages. Tout était blanc. Elle était sur un lit relativement inconfortable. C'était clair que Juvia était à l'hôpital.

« Est ce que c'est grave ? » demanda Juvia même si son ami ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait, il saurait ce qu'elle demandait.

« I don't know. » Répondit-il. Il semblait inquiet. Il ne le savait pas mais il se doutait que ça l'était. Ca ne rassurait pas Juvia. Comment ce pouvait-il qu'elle ne comprenne pas ce que Gajeel-kun disait. Elle parlait pourtant parfaitement anglais elle y était tellement habituer qu'elle le pensait … mais en ce moment, Juvia pense en français ! Juvia… Juvia… Juvia… Je… Juvia n'arrive pas à penser en anglais! Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Que ce passe-t-il ?

Juvia entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Un homme portant une blouse blanche entra. Il devait être docteur. Il regarda Juvia puis dit :

« Good morrning Miss Lockser. I'm the doctor Lordat. How are you feeling ? »

Juvia ne compris pas un traitre mot de ce qu'il disait.

« I don't think she understands. » Lui dit Gajeel-kun. Elle ne comprit de nouveau mais elle pouvait deviner que Gajeel-kun expliquait au docteur que Juvia ne comprenait pas.

« She dosen't speak ? » Lui questionna le docteur. Juvia se demanda ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se dire.

« She does but not in English. »

« Is she a bilingual ? » Etant donné le ton qu'avait pris le médecin, Juvia devina qu'il avait posé une question.

« Yes, she wasn't born in Fiore. » Gajeel-kun avais acquiescé et ajouté une information … en rapport avec Fiore et avec elle surement. Venait-il de lui dire qu'elle était française de naissance ?

« Where does she come from? » Le docteur posa une autre question.

« From France.» Oui, il lui a dit.

« I think she is suffering from of aphasia. » Dit le docteur… Surement un diagnostic…

« Aphasia ? » Répéta Gajeel-kun. Apparemment lui non plus n'avais pas compris.

« It's an amnesia of the language. I think she have forgot entirely english and propebly a litlle of the french too. I think we have a french nurse. I'll see if I can find her. We're going to need to make her an MRI. You better call you're guild and tell them she's awake. »Puis il sortit rapidement de la chambre. S'il sortait si vite, peut être était-ce grave.

« I'll be back in a minute don't worry. » Gajeel-kun quitta lui aussi la chambre.

Il était partit aussi vite que le docteur. Il était tendu. Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle, il était rarement comme ça. Il savait que Juvia était forte. Qu'est-ce que le médecin avait dit ? Pourquoi Gajeel-kun est-il inquiet? Est-ce que l'incapacité de Juvia a parlé anglais venait d'un problème plus grave? Ou était parti Gajeel-kun ? Reviendra-t-il bientôt ?

Juvia avait peur, souffrait et était seule.

**AN/ Thank you very much for reading. How was that first chapter? Was it good? Was it awful to the point you throw up while reading it? Review and tell me**

**For next chapters: They will be two at a time one of them in French (still a Juvia POV) and one in English. The English one will be POV of other characters, most of the time Gray. I'm not English, I'm not perfectly bilingual and I'm dyslexic so if you see anything wrong with my orthography or my grammar in English or in French tell me please.**

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu. Comment était ce premier chapitre ? C'était bien ? C'était mauvais au point de vous faire vomir pendant que vous lisiez ? Laissez un commentaire et dites le moi. **

**Pour les prochains chapitres : Il y en aura deux à la fois. Un en français (toujours du point de vue de Juvia) et un en anglais. Celui en anglais sera le point de vue d'autres personnages, la plus part du temps Gray. Je ne suis pas anglaise, je ne suis pas parfaitement bilingue et je suis dyslexique alors si vous voyez la moindre faute d'orthographe ou de grammaire en anglais comme en français, faites le moi savoir s'il vous plait.**


	2. Chapitre 1 Les Fleurs du Mal

**AN/ Disclamer : **

**\- Je ne suis pas médecin, je me suis renseigner mais sa ne veut pas dire que tous se qui est écrit dans se texte est forcément vraie. **

**\- Je ne dit pas que Balzac est un mauvaise auteur loin de là, mais le lire a 13 ans c'est un coup a te dégouter a vis. Merci prof de français de 4****ème**** .**

* * *

Il faisait noir. La seule lumière visible était celle des éclairs, au dehors. Le vent et la pluie cognaient violemment contre les vitres. Juvia marchait seule, le long du couloir blanc de l'hôpital. Elle n'entendait que le son de la pluie et de ses pieds nus contre le sol froid. Juvia marchait, courait parfois, faisait des allers et venues, cherchant désespérément une sortie. Epuisée, elle s'appuya contre un mur. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait peur. Des larmes lui coulèrent le long des joues. Elle n'essaya pas de les arrêter, pleurer lui faisait du bien. Un flash de lumière causé par un éclair lui fît apercevoir des formes par la fenêtre au bout du couloir. Elle avança jusque là. A chaque pas qu'elle effectuait, sa peur se décuplait. Juvia s'appuya au rebord de la fenêtre et observa l'obscurité attendant qu'un nouvel éclair l'illumine afin de voir ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la vitre. Il arriva et pendant une fraction de secondes, elle vit tous ses amis, tous ceux qu'elle aimait, de l'autre coté. Juvia frappa la vitre de toutes ses forces en les appelants espérant qu'ils l'entendent et qu'ils la sortent d'ici. Un nouveau flash de lumière apparu et la moitié d'entre eux avaient disparut.

« Ne partez pas ! Cria Juvia tout en frappant de ses deux mains contre la vitre, Juvia est là ! Il faut qu'elle sorte ! Aidez Juvia ! S'il vou-» Elle fut coupée par un éclair qui lui montra qu'il ne restait pas plus de dix personnes dehors. Juvia frappa de nouveau et cria :

« Gray-sama ! Gajeel-kun ! Cana-san ! Lisanna-san ! Lyon-sama ! Lev- » Le son du tonnerre la coupa, il ne restait que Gray-sama, Gajeel-kun et Lyon-sama. Juvia essaya de les appeler mais sa voix refusait de sortir.

La foudre frappa de nouveau et sa lumière resta présente. Mais il ne restait maintenant que Gray-sama. Il regardait Juvia droit dans les yeux mais son regard était vide, il se retourna. Juvia essaya de crier pour qu'il revienne mais sa voix lui faisait défaut. Il disparut et la lumière avec. Juvia pleurait de plus en plus fort, elle avait l'impression que des mains serraient son cœur et à chaque larme, leur étreinte s'intensifiait. Soudain Juvia sentit les murs trembler, elle releva la tête et vit la vitre se fissurer. Elle s'écarta vite des murs, elle eu juste le temps de les voir voler en éclats. Elle était maintenant prise dans un typhon, le vent froid lui tranchait la peau et l'eau salée y pénétrait. La souffrance la fit crier et cette fois-ci, sa voix obéit. Ce fut-elle qui réveilla Juvia.

Elle était couverte de sueurs froides et son cœur battait à un rythme effrayant. Elle respira profondément plusieurs fois pour se calmer puis regarda autour d'elle. Elle était dans sa chambre d'hôpital, les murs étaient en place. Il ne pleuvait pas dehors, la lune illuminait le ciel et Gajeel-kun, assis sur une chaise, regardait Juvia l'air inquiet. Juvia lui fit signe qu'elle allait bien et se rallongea en lui faisant dos et essuya la sueur de son front. Juste un mauvais rêve. Juvia pouvait sentir les yeux de Gajeel-kun sur elle. Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de ses cauchemars, elle ne le voulait pas. Juvia savait que se serait l'inquiéter pour rien. Ces mauvais rêves allaient et venaient, elle en avait parfois pendant un mois puis plus aucun pendant plusieurs années. Tout dépendait de comment elle se sentait. Depuis que Juvia avait rejoint Fairy Tail, c'était la première foi qu'elle en avait. Avant elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais depuis hier, ils étaient parfaitement justifié.

* * *

La veille, Juvia avait passé une heure à se demander si Gajeel-kun allait revenir ou pas quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Une jeune femme en tenue d'infirmière entra. Elle avait à peu près la même taille que Juvia et sa peau était mate. Son visage était de forme arrondi, elle avait le nez petit et fin. Ses yeux avaient une forme d'amande, étaient noisettes avec de longs cils. Ses cheveux noirs et bouclés tombaient jusqu'aux épaules. Elle était plutôt jolie. Juvia la plaça donc dans la case 'rival d'amour potentiel'. Le docteur était avec elle. Elle s'approcha du lit et dit :

« Bonjour mademoiselle Lockser. Je m'appelle Manon, l'homme derrière moi est le docteur Lordat. Vous êtes à l'hôpital, votre ami vous a amené ici après que vous ayez été blessée pendant un combat. Vous êtes atteinte d'aphasie, vous avez partiellement perdu la capacité de communiquer par le langage. Nous avons besoin de vous faire une IRM le plus vite possible pour en déterminer la cause. »

Juvia la fixa un moment. Elle n'avait pas entièrement compris ce que Manon-san avait dit. Elle parlait pourtant français, non ?

«M'avez-vous comprise ? demanda l'infirmière.

\- C'est quoi une IRM ?

\- L'IRM est une technique médicale permettant de visualiser les organes. » Mais Juvia connaissait cela. Pourquoi ne s'en souvenait-elle pas ?

« Vous connaissiez ces mots, n'est ce pas ? Demanda Manon-san.

\- Oui mais Juvia ne s'en souvenais pas.

\- Votre aphasie doit aussi toucher le français. Dit-elle. » Puis, elle se tourna vers le docteur. « She also have forgot some of the french.

\- Alright. Has she understood ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Yes, she has.

\- I'm going to prepare the MRI. You, take care of her.

\- Okay.»

Le docteur quitta la chambre. Manon-san alla s'asseoir sur la chaise à gauche du lit que Gajeel-kun occupait auparavant.

« J'ai quelque question à vous poser mademoiselle Lockser. Tout d'abord, comment vous sentez vous ?

\- Juvia a mal à la tête, surtout quand elle bouge et elle a un peu faim.

\- D'accord. Dit elle en notant sur sont bloc-notes. Parlez-vous souvent à la troisième personne ?

\- Juvia l'a toujours fait.

\- …, elle regarda Juvia bizarrement, haussa les épaules puis demanda, vous-souvenez vous de quelques mots anglais ?

\- Non, pas un seul.

\- Avant notre conversation, aviez-vous remarqué qu'il vous manquait du vocabulaire français ?

\- Non.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, elle écrit de nouveau sur son bloc-notes. Je pense que votre aphasie affecte les mots que vous avez appris en dernier, contrairement à la plus part des cas ou les patients oublient les mots les moins fréquemment utilisé.

\- Juvia n'utilise pas fréquemment IRM.

\- Mais l'anglais, si. » Juvia entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle tourna la tête, la douleur le lui fit regretter très vite. Gajeel-kun entra dans la chambre, voyant sa chaise occupé il s'assit sur le lit, à droite de Juvia.

« My name is Manon, I'm th-, commença l'infirmière mais Gajeel-kun la coupa.

\- I know, I've run on the doctor, he told me.

-Okay. Elle se tourna vers Juvia. Votre amie a …, elle fut de nouveau coupée mais cette fois par Juvia.

\- Juvia sait. »

Elle regarda Juvia puis Gajeel-kun et de nouveau Juvia.

« Vous avez compris ce qu'il a dit ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, mais Juvia le sait, elle n'a pas besoin de parler à Gajeel-kun pour le comprendre.

\- Vous devez être très proche.

\- Oui ! répondit Juvia avec un grand sourire.

\- J'ai encore quelques questions à vous poser, dit Manon-san à Juvia avant de se tourner vers Gajeel-kun. I have some question to ask her. » Il acquiesça et elle se retourna vers Juvia. « Quand avez-vous commencé à apprendre l'anglais ? »

Juvia réfléchit un peu avant de répondre « Quand Juvia avait treize ans, elle pense.

\- De quelle manière ?

\- En écoutant et en lisant ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle.

\- Avez-vous immigré à Fiore à l'âge treize ans ?

\- C'est ça. »

Juvia entendit encore la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, le docteur entra.

« The MRI is ready. »

* * *

L'IRM avait l'air d'un cylindre, traversé par un 'tunnel'. Une planche ressortait devant. Juvia s'allongea sur la surface froide de l'IRM et on plaça une cage autour de sa tête.

« Essayez de bouger le moins possible. Je ne suis pas loin, lui dit Manon-san, si vous vous sentez mal ou quoi que ce soit, appelez-moi. » Juvia acquiesça et l'infirmière mit l'IRM en marche.

La surface sur laquelle Juvia était allongée glissa dans l'appareil de manière à ce que la tête de Juvia soit a l'intérieur. La machine fît de la lumière et un son répétitif et désagréable se fit entendre. Juvia se sentait comme enfermée. Elle respira profondément et ferma les yeux mais le son qui venait à ses oreilles ne faisait qu'amplifier son mal être. Respirer devenait de plus en plus dur et Juvia avait l'impression d'étouffer. Son cœur battait si vite et si fort qu'elle pouvait l'entendre raisonner dans ses oreilles. Il fallait qu'elle sorte. Il fallait qu'elle sorte tout de suite. Elle parvint a crié :

« Manon-san ! ».

L'IRM s'arrêta, la surface glissa en dehors. Manon-san et le docteur se précipitèrent vers Juvia et enlevèrent la cage qu'elle avait sur la tête. Juvia se redressa immédiatement elle respirait vite et portait son poing à sa poitrine.

« Respirez lentement et profondément. » lui dit Manon-san. Juvia prit une longue inspiration puis fit une toute aussi longue expiration. Elle répéta cette action plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que son cœur se calme. Elle remarqua alors que Manon la tenait par le bras et que le docteur avait son… son… son appareil pour écouter le cœur sur sa poitrine.

Il le retira et dit « She's alright, it was just a clostrophobia crise. We still need to do that MRI.

\- I know, lui répondit Manon-san, Maybe if her friend was with her.

\- Ask her.

\- Juvia vous sentiriez-vous mieux si votre ami était avec vous ?

\- Oui … beaucoup mieux.

\- Je vais le chercher.»

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et fit entrer Gajeel-kun.

« She doesn't feel good so if you could stay with her …

\- No problem, lui repondit Gajeel-kun

\- But you need to take off your piercing.

\- Why ?

\- The MRI work with magetic field so they'll be attract by it.

\- You're magic isn't base on metal ? demanda le docteur.

\- Well yes but… lui repondit Gajeel-kun, Juvia sentait dans sa voix que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- You can't stay with her. Dit le docteur

\- Why not ?! demanda Gajeel-kun, Juvia voyait qu'il était énervé.

\- The MRI would also attract the magic in you're body, you'll explose.

\- Seriously ?

\- I'm afraid so, lui dit Manon-san puis se tourna vers moi, il ne peut pas rester avec vous.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- L'IRM fonction grâce à des champs magnétiques. Vu qu'il utilise une magie basé sur le métal, celle-ci serait attirée en dehors de son corps, ça le tuerait. » Elle réfléchit un peu puis dit « Peut-être pourriez-vous essayer de penser à un très bon souvenir et vraiment vous concentrer dessus.

\- Ca aiderait ? demanda Juvia.

\- Nous n'avons qu'à essayer, dit Manon-san puis à Gajeel-kun, could you go out please. »

Il acquiesça, jeta un coup d'oeil à Juvia, _tout va bien se passer_, et sortit. Juvia se rallongea. Manon-san et le docteur remirent la boîte sur la tête de Juvia et mirent en marche l'IRM. Juvia respira lentement et réfléchit à un souvenir heureux. Le premier qui lui vint à l'esprit était le plus important de tous.

« Avez-vous votre heureux souvenir ? demanda la voix de Manon-san.

\- Oui, lui répondit Juvia.

\- Décrivez le moi.

\- Juvia venait de se battre, elle avait été battue. Elle était allongée sur le toit d'un bâtiment, incapable de bouger quand les nuages dans le ciel se sont dissipés et que pour la première fois, Juvia voyait un ciel clair et ensoleillé. Il était bleu clair, presque turquoise, c'était tellement magnifique. Juvia n'avait jamais rien vu de comparable jusqu'au dix seconde qui suivirent, où elle vit le sourire de Gray-sama … »

Juvia décrivit son sourire pendant un long moment. Elle raconta ensuite d'autres souvenirs jusqu'à se que l'IRM soit finit. Le docteur dit à Manon-san qu'il devait encore analyser les résultats. Manon-san le répéta à Juvia.

* * *

Après l'IRM, Juvia était retournée dans sa chambre et, allongée sur son lit, avait les yeux fixés sur le plateau contenant son repas. La première bouchée qu'elle avait prise l'avait dégoûté et lui avait enlevé l'envie d'en prendre une seconde. Mais elle avait faim ! Elle tourna son regard vers Gajeel-kun, qui lui fixait sa fourchette. Il était sûrement déçu de voir qu'elle était en plastique. Il tourna son regard vers elle. _Tu ne peux pas aller dehors nous chercher à manger._ Il la dévisagea puis fit non de la tête. Juvia joignit ses mains en dessous de sa tête en entre lassant ses doigts. _S'il te plait._ Il refit non de la tête. _L' docteur t'donnes ça à bouffer, tu bouffes ça._ Juvia fit tomber ses mains. _Mais heu !_ Gajeel-kun croisa les bras. _Y sait mieux qu'toi c'qu'est bon pour toi._ Juvia pointa son assiette. _Ça, bon ?!_ Gajeel-kun décroisa ses bras, pris sa fourchette, la plongea dans son assiette, l'apporta à sa bouche et lança à Juvia un autre regard. _Bouffes !_ Juvia souffla, agacée. Elle prit sa propre fourchette et commença à manger. Chaque bouchée lui donnait plus envie de vomir que l'autre. Faut que Juvia parte d'ici, le plus vite possible.

* * *

Une fois cette horrible déjeuner terminé, le docteur et Manon-san revinrent dans la chambre. Le docteur sortit avec Gajeel-kun, Manon resta avec Juvia. Ils venaient sûrement expliquer le diagnostique, le docteur l'expliquerait à Gajeel-kun, Manon-san à Juvia.

« Nous avons les résultats de l'IRM, vous avez un léger traumatisme crânien. Vous allez devoir rester à l'hôpital pour être sûre qu'il n'y ait pas de complication. Comme vous le savez déjà vous souffrez d'un syndrome post-commotionnel : l'aphasie. Dans votre cas une aphasie amnésique, vous connaissez les définitions, mais pas le vocabulaire. Vous allez avoir besoin de rééducation orthophonique… »

Juvia la coupa pour poser la seule question qui l'intéressait vraiment. « Quand est-ce que Juvia pourra-t-elle rentrer à Magnolia ? C'était la seule chose que voulait savoir Juvia. Quand reverrait-elle ses amis ? Quand rentrerait-elle chez elle et combien de fois encore devra-t-elle manger ce qu'ils osaient appeler de la nourriture ?

\- Quand nous serons sûrs que vous n'aurez pas de complication.

\- Ca prendra combien de temps ?

\- Difficile à dire. Où en étais-je … ah oui ! La rééducation orthophonique. Vous aurez besoin de voir un orthophoniste. D'abord pour faire un bilan, puis pour suivre des séances régulières.

\- Et ce sera quand ?

\- Normalement quand vous sortirez de l'hôpital sauf si cela est une perte de temps. A ce moment là nous ferons venir l'orthophoniste ici.

\- Il faudra combien de temps à Juvia pour de nouveau pouvoir parler anglais ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Cela peut prendre plusieurs années. Vous devriez sûrement voir un orthophoniste toute votre vie. »

La porte s'ouvrit Gajeel-kun et le docteur entrèrent. « Have you finish ? demanda de le docteur.

\- I think, répondit Manon-san, avez-vous d'autres questions ? »

Juvia fit non de la tête. Manon-san et le docteur sortirent. Juvia ne les entendit pas ,elle était dans ses pensées. Et si elle n'arrivait jamais à reparler anglais ? Et si elle ne pouvait ne plus jamais parler à ses amis ? A Gray-sama ? Si ça les ennuyait ? S'il la rejetait ? Juvia ne pourrait pas le supporter. Que deviendrait-elle, seule, dans un pays dont elle ne parle pas la langue ? Elle pourrait rentrer en France. Non, après être partie, elle s'était juré de ne jamais retourner là-bas. Mais alors qu'allait-elle devenir ? Juvia sortit de ses pensées quand elle sentit la main de Gajeel-kun serrer la sienne. La chaleur qui en émanait rassura Juvia qui la serra à son tour. Peu importe ce qui arrivera, il sera avec moi, il ne me laissera jamais seule.

* * *

Même si Gajeel-kun l'avait temporairement rassuré Juvia était toujours inquiète et son cauchemar en était la preuve. Le fait d'êtrerejetée l'effrayait toujours autant. Elle avait beau savoir que ses amis l'aimaient et ne la laisseraient pas tomber. Il y avait toujours quelque chose en elle qui pensait que ça arriverait. Quand on a vécu toute sa vie privé à la recherche de quelque chose et qu'on finit par l'obtenir, la perdre devient alors notre plus grande peur. Est-ce pour çela que Juvia a si peur de perdre ses amis ? Est-ce pour cela que ça hantait ses nuits ? Juvia était très énervée par ses rêves. Ils l'empêchaient de dormir et ne faisait qu'augmenter sa peur de l'abandon.

Ses rêves étaient stupides. Les autres ne l'abandonneraient pas juste parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus leur parler. Mais en même temps devoir rester avec quelqu'un sans pouvoir communiquer devait être vraiment frustrant. Et puis, ils ne pouvaient pas apprendre le français, c'était bien trop compliquer. Il finirait par être agacé. Alors il viendrait la voir de moins en moins souvent, puis plus du tout. Mais Gajeel-kun resterait avec elle. Lui n'avait pas besoin de communiquer pour la comprendre. Donc même si les autres partaient, lui resterait. Mais alors lui aussi les perdrait. Il ne reverrait plus aucun d'entre eux. Même pas Levy-san. Et tout ça à cause de Juvia ! Elle allait le priver de tous ses proches à cause de cet accident ! Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle n'en serait pas capable. Si elle devait être rejetée par les autres elle ne l'entrainerait pas avec elle, jamais. Il fallait quelle soit forte. Il fallait surtout qu'elle essaye de penser à quelque chose de positif. Comme Gray-sama… Ah … Gray-sama…

Juvia passa le reste de la nuit à imaginer différents scénarios dans lesquels Gray-sama lui avouait son amour éternel.

* * *

Le matin arrivé, Manon-san vint avec des livres. Elle lui expliqua qu'il fallait qu'elle sache si Juvia était toujours capable de lire. Juvia prit l'un des bouquins et commença à le lire à voix haute.

« Vers le milieu du mois de Juillet de l'année 1838, une de ces voitures nouvellement mise en circulation … » Juvia lut plusieurs pages avant de refermer violement le livre. Elle regarda la couverture. Elle y aperçut cinq lettres, cinq putains de lettres qui lui donnaient des envies de meurtre. Un B, puis un A, suivit d'un L. Ensuite un Z, accompagné d'un connard de A, puis d'un enfoiré de C. BALZAC. Ce connard qui a fait partie du groupe de personnes ayant gâché l'enfance de Juvia. Elle se tourna vers Manon-san et pointa le livre. « Juvia ne lira pas ça.

\- Vous n'aimez pas Balzac ?

\- Non. Dit Juvia en lui redonnant violement le livre.

\- D'accord, j'ai d'autres auteurs si vous préférez. » Répondit Manon-san lui tendant le sac contenant les autres livres qu'elle avait amené.

Il y en avait plus d'une trentaine. Juvia les parcourut. La plus part était d'auteur classique français. Il y avait du Voltaire, du Zola et bien d'autres. Que des grands romans que Juvia avait été forcée de lire durant son enfance. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne les aimait pas, mais elle avait mal à la tête. Elle préférait quelque chose qu'elle lirait facilement et où elle ne trouverait pas quinze pages de description d'une lampe. Juvia continua à parcourir les livres jusqu'à ce quelle vit parmi tous ces roman un recueil de poésie et pas n'importe lequel : _Les Fleurs du Mal_ de Baudelaire ! Parmi tous ce qu'elle aurait put trouver, elle était tombée sur l'un de ses livres préféré. Elle l'ouvrit et commença à le lire avec grand plaisir. Elle passa toute la matinée à lire, chaque poème lui apportant plus de plaisir que l'autre.

Soudain elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, Gajeel-kun entra. Juvia n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était partit. Il vint à coté du lit s'assit sur ses genoux posa ses poings sur le lit de Juvia et la regarda droit dans les yeux. _On m'a d' mander d'te distraire_. _… Hein ?_ Juvia eu à peine le temps de réagir que deux mains lui saisir les seins. Elle hurla et fît tomber son livre. Elle tourna la tête pour voir qui l'avait saisi.

« Hey Juvia ! dit une mage de carte qu'elle connaissait très bien.

\- Cana-san ! répondit Juvia agréablement surprise.

\- And I'm not alone. » Dit elle. Juvia ne compris ce qu'elle disait. Elle regarda son livre là où il était tombé et vit une main le saisir. Elle regarda à qui elle appartenait et tout ce qui pouvait se trouver autour disparut. Il était là. Juvia ne put empêcher un sourire d'apparaître sur ses lèvres. Il était là ! « Gray-sama ! » Elle était tellement heureuse de le voir. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que son image s'idéalisa, il était maintenant à genoux et lui disait :

« Juvia à l'instant où j'ai appris que tu étais blessée, je me suis empressé de venir auprès de toi. Nous n'aurions pas dû être séparé, en fait, ne nous séparons plus jamais !»

Elle fut réveillée de sa rêverie par Cana-san qui, ayant toujours ses seins dans les mains, les serra plus fort. Juvia avait crié puis se tourna vers elle. Elle avait un large sourire sur son visage et comme à son habitude ne portait rien de plus qu'un soutient gorge. Juvia était gênée. Elle sentit que ses joues se réchauffaient. Elle devait être aussi rouge que les cheveux d'Erza. Elle vit Cana-san envoyer un clin d'œil vers Gray-sama. Juvia tourna de nouveaux sa tête et vit que Gray-sama avait détourné le regard. Juvia se demanda pourquoi. Cana-san faisait un clin d'œil … Gray-sama détournait le regard. Il se passait quelque chose entre eux deux. Cana-san était une rivale d'amour ! Juvia se retourna vers elle en lui lançant un regard menaçant, auquel elle repondit par un grand sourire avant de lui resserrer les mains. Juvia cria encore, elle sentit son visage entier monter en température. Gajeel-kun se leva saisi les avant bras de Cana-san et la sortit du lit. Juvia était tellement gênée. Elle avait vraiment chaud et devait l'avoué, elle était légèrement excité. Cana-san remarqua alors Manon-san qui avait l'air perdu, elle la regarda puis engagea la conversation.

« Are you alright Juvia-san ? » demanda une petit voix Juvia regarda vers elle et découvrît qu'il s'agissait de Wendy. Juvia ne l'avait pas remarqué ! Elle aussi avait le visage rouge. Juvia lui offrit un grand sourire auquel elle répondit un peu plus timidement.

Juvia se tourna vers Gajeel-kun. _Pourquoi sont-ils venus ?_ Gajeel-kun leva un sourcil. _Ys étaient inquiets pout toi._ Juvia était si heureuse, ses amis s'inquiétaient pour elle. Gray-sama s'inquiétait pour elle ! _Combien de temps restent-ils ?_ Gajeel-kun interpela Gray-sama qui venait de déposer le livre de Juvia sur son lit. « How long are you staying ?

\- Wendy is here to see if she can do anything for Juvia, repondit Gray-sama, once it's done Nastu, Lucy and Charles are supose to come and get her. Me and Cana are staying as long as Juvia.

\- You aren't going to have rent issues if she's here for long ?

\- We discussed this on the train, if it's the case we'll alternate one here one in mission.

\- Maybe I should do it too … »

Juvia arrêta de les écouter agacer de ne pas comprendre. Elle se tourna vers Cana-san, Manon-san et Wendy qui avait maintenant rejoint leur discussion.

« … probaly thinks you're a 'love rival'.

\- But I just meet her and I've never talk to her Gray.

\- She don't need much.

\- This is unsane !

\- She is, but … »

Là non plus elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Elle avait beau entendre leurs voix, elle était incapable de les comprendre. Ses amis étaient venus pour la voir mais ne pouvaient pas lui parler. Ses amis la voyaient mais ne pouvait pas la comprendre. Ses amis lui souriaient mais ne pouvaient pas connaître ses sentiments. Ses amis étaient autour d'elle, mais elle était seule.

* * *

**AN/ Merci, merci beaucoup d'avoir lut. Qu'est que vous en avez penser ? Ma manière d'écrire est absolument merdique ? Le rêve au début était nul ? Le fait que Gajeel et Juvia puissent communiquer sans parler vous plait ? Vous aussi vous êtes des traumatiser de Balzac ? Vous adoré comme moi Les Fleurs du Mal ? Review et dite le moi. **

**J'ai fait appelle a une correctrice (BlackMachan) que je remercie infiniment pour sont aide. Il devrait donc il y avoir moins faute mais si vous en voyer prévenait moi. **

**Si vous parlez aussi anglais vous pouvez lire l'autre chapitre 1 qui un POV de Gray.**

**Et si sa vous a vraiment plus vous pouvez folow ou favorite cette fic.**


	3. Chapter 1 The Flower of Evil

**AN/ disclaim: I'm not a doctor I've made researches but that doesn't mean that all I say in this fic is true.**

**This is Gray POV.**

* * *

I was freezing. I was under the snow in freaking underwear! And Lyon had nothing better to do then boring me with things like "an ice mage never feel cold". Easy to say for him, he has been doing that of years, me only few months! Why do we need to do that every day anyway? I hated running through the snowing mountain. The view was pretty good but I was so cold and it last hours! Where were we right now? In a freaking forest? I knew I couldn't go home along. The cold wind blew, I shivered. Lyon made a remark and Ur was laughing at me, great! I sighed, that's when I notice the girl. She was on her knees… she was crying. I walk to her and Ur asked where I was going that's she notice her too. We came to her and Lyon followed us. Ur knelt in front of the little girl.

"Are you alright?" she asked. The kid looked up at her and started running away.

"Hey!" I yelled at her then turned to Ur, tears started to roll down her cheeks. "Ur?" I asked

She started mumbling "Urtear …"Urtear, I knew that word. Where have I heard it? Ur must have said it sometime. What was it? It was … it was… it was her daughter name! I rushed to the girl yelling at her to stop. She didn't but she stumbles over a root and fall head first in the snow. I helped got up holding her arms. Could it be? Could she be Ur's daughter? Lyon arrived and stopped in front of us.

"You're Urtear? Ur's daughter?" He asked out of breath. The girl tried to run away again but elder strongly, she kept on trying. "You're not dead?" He asked. She stops moving and stared at him.

"What do you mean by dead?" she asked.

I said "Your mother has been told that you were dead." She stared look at me for a few minutes.

"She … she didn't abandon me?" she asked.

"How could I?" We turned to see who had just spoken. It was Ur and she was crying.

"You're alive, snort, I'm so glad you're alive!" She fell on her knees crying. Urtear ran to her, open arms and crying. They took each other in the arms. They were crying but they weren't sad, they crying from happiness. I had never seen Ur as happy as at that moment. But sudden her tears turned red, blood started falling for their eyes, there mouth, their ears and their nose. Cut appeared on her arms and legs, they were blood everywhere. I wanted to do something help them but I couldn't move. Invisible hands were making sure I couldn't move and that couldn't turn my gaze away. A strident sound woke me up.

Dam alarm clock! I reached it and switched it off. Why have I activated it anyway? I had that dream again. I had a lot since Urtear died. I wanted to save her; I wanted her to have a better life, better paste and I was feeling guilty about the one she had. I felt like it was my fault, like I should have seen her, save her. I often though about how her life would have been if that we had seen her. She wouldn't have joined Grimoir Heart. She wouldn't have killed anyone, she wouldn't have manipulated Jellal, and maybe Ur wouldn't have died. But if we had saw her that day she wouldn't have meet neither Meldy nor Jellal, maybe me and Erza wouldn't have join Fairy Tail. I wouldn't have meet Master, Erza, Nastu, Lucy, Elfman, Mira, Gajeel, and Cana … Juvia … That's why I put my alarm clock on! I Jumped out of the bed put my clothes on and ran to the guild.

* * *

The day before was supposed to be a normal one. Well as normal as it could get in our guild. I was at the guild drinking and wondering whether I should go on a mission or not. Nastu wanted to rest after our last mission so if I were going to take one it would be along and that was a long time since I haven't. Most of the guild members were here except the few one who like had left on a mission. Juvia and Gajeel were of those. There's been a simple one, just take care of a band of brigand. We expected them to be back in the evening. Which means that I could take a mission without her trying to invite herself? Not that I didn't like going on mission with her, we were a good team but I wanted to go along and I didn't want to hurt her feelings. I was decided so. I went to the mission board before I could go on a mission. Master asked our intention in the guildhall. He told us that Juvia had been hurt during the mission. She was at the hospital in a coma and we didn't know when she was going to wake up. S***! I hated knowing she was hurt; she was one of my closest friends and I cared for her. How did they manage to hurt her? I wanted to kill those guys even if I had never seen their face. I wanted them to have pain and wanted her to be all right. I wonder which of them I wanted the much. I clench my fist, I was so mad!

"Tell me Gajeel kick the ass of does bastard." I said.

"He did and they'd been arrested." Answer master.

I was feeling a little bit better. I hadn't kicked them my elf but they had been that was what madder. And now that I wasn't thinking about how to kill those brigands anymore, I was thinking about Juvia. I hoped she was alright and that she'll wake up soon. What if she doesn't wake up? The guild without her would never be the same, not without her laugh, her weird way of speaking, her bright smile, and her lovely scent … Wait what? Lovely? What was I thinking? How did I know her sense was lovely? I sighed. My mind was going weird recently; it was not the first time I thought something like that. Maybe I was drinking too much? I had quit augment my alcohol consummation since Ultear had died.

"We don't know when she's going to wake up but apart from that is she alright?" Lucy's voice snapped me out of my thought.

" She's … fine but she has been badly hurt to the head we can't know if everything is alright here until she wake up." Answered Master.

She could wake up with brain issue! God I really hoped she was alright. She was really important to me they weren't many people close to me like she was. They weren't many I let get as close to me as she was. Why have I let her get that close? Normally I reject people who try. Well, I did reject her, but she hasn't given up, I did. And now she was in a coma. Did I regret letting her get that close now that I could lose her? Maybe a little.

"She'll wake up." This time it was Nastu's voice snapping me out, "and she'll be all right. She's a Fairy Tail mage after all."

He was always too optimistic, but he was kind of right. And for the first time I was glad he was. She was a Fairy Tail mage and for having a fight she once I knew she was strong, for having chair her sense once I knew what she could take. She wasn't going to die, I was sure of it. I went to the bar to take a drink while waiting for news.

* * *

After six drink and two hour of waiting, Gajeel finally called Master office. Master came back after one hour of talking.

"The good news is Juvia's awake" The hall guild sighed relief, I hold my breath. What was the bad news? "The bad news is she has something call aphasia. It's some kind of language amnesia" Hearing that we hall turned to Levy. Noticing our expectation she started to think.

"Aphasia … aphasia …" she mumbled then said "Yeah I know! It's a disturbance of comprehension and expression of the language the patient can have trouble remembering words or completely lose the ability to speak, read or write."

"Juvia's unable to speak?" asked someone.

"Yes." Answered Master.

"Both language?" asked Levy. What did she mean by 'both language'?

"Only English."

"She probably has lost a bit of French too. It's rare to lose only one of the two."

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"Bilingual can remember one language better than the other." She answered.

Wait. "Juvia's a bilingual?" I asked.

"Well… Yeah … you didn't know?"

"No. How did you?" I asked.

"Gajeel." she simply answered. Of course, those two had grown very close now. And he was closer of Juvia than I am. For some reason I felt a bit of anger as I thought that sentence. But still, I spend most of my time with her, why did she never tell me? Now that I was thinking about it she never talks about her childhood.

"How does she end up with aphasia?" I asked

"We don't know yet. They're going to do an MRI to know. Gajeel will call us once it's done" answered Master.

"What could it be?" asked Cana

Levy was the one who answered, "Aphasia can be cause by a stroke, a hemorrhagic, a traumatic brain injury or a brain tumor …" seeing the worried look on our face and she stopped her enumeration.

"How long lasts an MRI?" asked Mira-Jane

"From thirty minutes to one hour." Answered Levy.

We all got back to our sit hoping for the best.

"Where did Juvia learn the French?" I asked Levy

"She was born in France." She answered. I couldn't believe it. Juvia knew all about me and I knew nothing about her.

"Hey Lucy, don't you know the French? Isn't it in the perfect lady manual?" asked Cana

"I am not a lady!" she shouted, then sighed, "But yes, I had a French teacher when I was young. I've never been able to speak one line of it. It's impossible." 

* * *

After quit a time Gajeel called again. He and Master talked a long time again, and then he came out of his office.

"Juvia's got a traumatic brain injury. They must keep her to make sure there no complication but her life is not in danger." We all sighed relief. Thank god she was all right. "She'll need the help of a speech therapist to regain her language." I didn't know what the hell it was but we'll find one." Also we thought that maybe Wendy could do something for her."

"Hum ... Yes maybe… I need to see her to know." answered the young mage.

"You can't go along!" exclaimed Charles. I didn't understand why she was so over protective with Wendy, she's a dragon slayer. She didn't need help from anyone but if she was going to see Juvia…

"I'll go with her." I said. For some reasons I really wanted to see her.

"That's a good idea." said master. "I sure Juvia'll be glad to see some friends."

"Then I'm going too!" shouted someone "Me too!" shouted another one, and quickly the all guild proposed itself.

"QUIET!" shouted Erza. The all guilds went silent and calm. "What do you think Master?"

"We can't send the all guild; let's just send Wendy, Gray and …" he looked around, "Cana. You two are quit close, isn't it?"

"Yeah, we are." Answered the alcoholic.

* * *

So it was settle me, Wendy and Cana will go to Kimugi the next day; I went back to my apartment. I was looking forward to see Juvia. I didn't know why, even if I saw her I wouldn't be able to talk to her, and yet it didn't madder. I wanted to see her, just see, not talk or anything, just see. See if she was alright, see if she still had her smile, see if she had still that light in her eyes, see if her hair was still of that sea bleu, see if she was still as cute when she was going crazy. What!? What the hell was I thinking again!? She was my friend! I couldn't think that way of her! Why was I?! Probably because she always crawling up on you and that everyone tease you about it. Yeah that must be it. Having everyone telling me that I should feel that way must push my subconscious to think this way or something like that. Sometimes away from the guild and Mira will get that out of my head. With Cana? If I ask to leave me fuck along with it she'll do. I put my alarm clock on, collapse on my bed and fall asleep.

* * *

Once I arrived to the guild I saw that Wendy and Cana where already waiting for me in front. They came to me we went to the train station, we bought ticket and get on the train. Wendy and Cana sat next to each other I sat on the opposite banc.

"Here's the plan," started Cana "We arrive in two hours, we find a hotel, we grab something to eat and we go to the hospital, okay?"

"Okay." So we'll only see Juvia in the afternoon. I didn't need to get impatient, it wouldn't change anything and I would only get tease.

"Also I've bought this." she took a book out of her purse black and yellow book named 'French for dummies'

"You want to learn French?" asked Wendy "Lucy-san said it was impossible."

"Impossible n'est pas français."

"What?" Wendy and I asked.

"French expression. Anyway Levy also have one she already speak several dead language. I think she'll be able to learn a living one." I agree with her if someone could learn French it would be Levy.

The travel went on; Wendy fell asleep and Cana keep on reading, which was freaking weird… I mean … Cana reading! Thinking about it was already weird but seeing it! I would have taken picture if I had a camera. No one would ever believe me at the guild. The world went back to normal when she took a bottle out of her purse. After a moment she decided to take back the conversation.

"I think we should stay as long as Juvia." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"She can't talk to anyone. She must feel a bite lonely. Having us around could be good for her." She answered.

Maybe she was right I knew Juvia well in off to know she didn't liked to be alone. "Okay, but what about Wendy?"

"I've already asked Nastu and Lucy to come pick her up once she's done with Juvia. Charles invited her but it doesn't madder."

"I could have brought her back."

She smirked. "But you're staying. Also 'bout rent 'cause we still need money to pay it I thought what we could do is alternate mission and staying between the two of us."

"Seems right." I simply answered. How could she be sure I'll be staying?

She raised her eyes and sighed. Have I said that out loud? No I'd notice. Did she expect me to say something? What does she expected me to say? That she was a genius? She had found a good idea and guessed that would stay that wasn't a miracle. It was less than 2p.m., she wasn't drunk and reading THAT was a miracle.

* * *

We arrived to the train station and start looking for a hotel. We founded one but he was far away from the hospital so searched for another one unsuccessfully. We went back to the first one.

"Hi dude we need to room." Said Cana to the receptionist.

His eyebrow twitched, he looked at us, one by one, from foot to head, gave us weird look especially to me. I look at myself and noticed I wasn't wearing a shirt. The guy didn't seem glad seeing us but he answered casually. "We have two rooms for two left." while taking two keys from the shelf behind him.

"Great. We take them." said Cana snatching the key from his hand.

I looked around see if I could find my shirt by chance he was one the floor close to the door from where we got in. I pick it up and put it on. We walked to the second floor where our room were, mine at the end of the corridor, Wendy and Cana's in the middle. I threw my bag one my bed, sit down next to it and stretch myself. The train travel had really exhausted me and the day wasn't over. We decided to lunch at the hotel. We were waiting for our food; I was tapping nervously on the table with my finger.

"Calm down." said Cana. "You'll see your love soon."

I frown at her. "I'm **not** in love with Juvia."

"I know that Gray." She replied I look at her with questioning look. "I was referring to Gajeel." She said with a big smile.

I sighed irritated "I'm not gay easer."

"Well…" Wendy started hesitating "You're refusing a really beautiful woman …"

"Wendy not you too!"

We finally had our food and that conversation was over. Why did everyone have thought that way? Nor I was in love with Juvia nor was I gay. Can't a guy be friend with his stalker … Oh…? That's why! Sometimes I forgot she's excessively in love with me. Poor girl but it's not my fault if I don't like her that way.

* * *

Once we finish eating and went to the hospital. We were going asked at the reception were we could find Juvia when Gajeel arrived.

"Ya've brought Wendy. Good." He said as a hello.

"How's Juvia?" asked Cana

Gajeel sighed and look down. Oh god what was wrong. "Physically she's alright but … mentally… "

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"She's afraid… and depress… and I dunno 'bout what." He answered.

Juvia afraid and depress? She was always strong and optimistic. What could scare her like that? The worst thing that could happen to her was not being able to speak English again. That wasn't the end of the world, was it? Yes none of us spook French but we could learn we weren't morons… Well not all of us. Levy could perfectly learn it. Juvia was smart she should know that. Then what was she afraid of?

"Good news is: I know exactly how to make a girl smile!" said Cana with a wink. "I'll just need you to distract her for two second. You can do that?" Gajeel look at with a skeptical look. "Com one dude! Trust me." I wouldn't trust her.

"Okay." Answered Gajeel. God only knew what Cana was preparing.

"Anything else we need to know?" she asked.

"There's the nurse Manon she's with her, she's French and speak English."

"Love rival?" asked Cana. What was she talking about?

"Like hell if I know!" answered Gajeel. What were they talking?

* * *

We arrived to her room I could hear her voice. She was speaking with enthusiasm and she didn't sound depress at all. What was she saying? I couldn't get anything it was French. I've noticed that every of her sentence rhymed. Maybe she was reading some kind of poem? Her voice was sweet and pleasant to listen. We arrived in front of her door, Gajeel step in, he passed in front of woman in nurse uniform, Manon I presumed, she was a little shorter than Juvia , had black curly hair, dark skin, brown eyes. In front of her was a white bed and on it was Juvia. I couldn't see her face she was turned to Gajeel, she was wearing white dress who looked more like an oversize t-shirt, her hair seemed a bite a curlier than usual but was still as bleu, she had a few bandage around her head but no other wound, she had a book in her right hand probably what she was reading. Cana walk quietly inside the room, Wendy and I step in too. Cana walked to the back of Juvia and quickly grabbed her … breast. What the hell is she doing!? Juvia leave out a scream and leave her book fall on the ground. She turned her head to see who had grabbed her.

"Cana-san!" she said happily

I made a few step and pick up her book.

"Gray-sama!" she shouted sounding even happier than for Cana. Her eyes turned heart shape she pass inside of one of her awaken dreaming phase. I could finally see her face she had circle under her eyes, but they were still that light in them and her smile was still as bright as usual. Cana squeezed her breast, she left out another scream. I felt heat coming to my face, was I blushing? Juvia turned back to Cana a huge blush on her face, which made her kind of cute. What? I felted more heat coming to my face I was definitely blushing. Cana sent me a wink I quickly turned around to hide myself. I look on the window I could see my reflection I was indeed blushing. Shit! Why was I? Stupid question there were one girl squeezing the breast of another. You've seen Erza and Lucy naked why didn't you react that way? I felt if it was possible, more heat coming to my face. Th-That wasn't the same I saw them naked a thousand time and they weren't … doing that. I heard Juvia scream again and a mental image of what they were doing prompt in my brain. I surprised myself trying to look at the scene thought the reflect in the window. I shook my head and force myself to look elsewhere. I brought my intention to the book I had in my hand. They were to sentence on the cover 'Les fleurs du mal'. Probably the title of the book and 'Baudelaire' probably the writer. I had already heard that name somewhere but couldn't remember. Maybe I heard Levy and Lucy mention it in one of their book talk. Or was it Juvia? No we never talked about book and I remembered everything she told me. I turned around and notice that Cana had let go of Juvia and was now talking to the nurse. Juvia and Gajeel were exchanging look, were they trying to communicate? I put the book on Juvia's bed.

"Hey, stripper." I look up at Gajeel who had just called me. "How long are you staying?"

"Wendy is here to see if she can do anything for Juvia" I answered ."Once its done Nastu, Lucy and Charles are supposed to come and get her. I and Cana are staying as long as Juvia."

"You ain't going to have rent issues if she's here for long?" Gajeel caring about us? That couldn't be true. Did he want us far?

"We discussed this on the train." I answered. "If it the case we'll alternate one here one in mission."

"Maybe I should do it too or I'll be kicking out." He answered. Here's the real reason he asked.

"Yeah we can ad you to the thing." I-We could stay a longer time like that. "But I don't think she'll stay that long."

"Yeah." he seemed annoyed.

What about all of us going home could bother him? If we go home Juvia would be all right. He said she look depress … does he think it would worst in Magnolia? I looked at her and I noticed how sad and afraid she was. Why? Why did she felt that way? Her friends was there she should be glad seen them. What could bother her? I looked around Cana and Wendy were talking happily with Manon. I've been talking with Gajeel. She could feel a bit out of the conversation but she could still joined in. No, she couldn't. She couldn't speak English. We were with her without really being.

She could hear our voice but couldn't listen. Her friends were here to see her but couldn't speak to her. Her friends were seeing her but couldn't understand her? Her friends smiled to her but couldn't know her feeling. Her friends were around her but she was lonely.

* * *

**AN/ Thank you very, very much for reading. What do you think of the chapter? Is my writing so awful that I should stop? Did the dream in the beginning suck? How do you fell about Gray not notice his obvious feelings? Review and tell me.**

**Also Juvia's book 'Les fleurs du mal' is a poetry book his English title is The Flower of Evil.**

**I now have a corrector (BlackMachan) that I thank a lot for her help. They shouldn't be to much wrong in my orthography but if you see anything worn me.**

**If you have like this you can follow or favourite the fic.**


	4. Chapitre 2 Contacte Humain

**AN/Bon deux mois d'attente et j'vous offre même pas un truc valable...**

**Je n'ais pas écrit le poème que lit Juvia il est de Baudelaire.**

* * *

Juvia était au milieu de la guilde, tout le monde se trouvait autour d'elle. Elle était si heureuse de les voir. C'était comme s'ils avaient été séparés durant des années. Elle voulut leur parler mais ils ne lui répondaient pas. Elle avait beau les appeler, ils ne l'entendaient pas. Alors elle cria leurs noms, hurla à s'en arracher la gorge mais ils ne réagissaient pas. Elle essaya de les saisir mais elle leurs passa au travers et tomba au sol. Elle se releva et remarqua qu'il ne la voyait pas. Elle n'existait pas. Soudain chacun de ses amis devinrent des silhouettes noires. Elles commencèrent à grandir. Juvia se trouva engloutie dans une mer noire, elle ne savait plus où était le haut, où était le bas. Elle ne voyait rien, n'entendait rien, ne sentait rien. Elle ne respirait pas mais n'en sentait pas le besoin. L'eau était froide et sombre mais elle s'y sentait à l'aise. Ici, elle ne pouvait pas souffrir. Elle se laissait flotter dans l'eau les yeux fermés. Puis elle sentit comme une coupure dans le bas du dos. Encore une autre, au tibia, et une autre au visage. Elle souffrait et les coupures s'accumulaient sur tout son corps. Elle voulut crier, appeler à l'aide, mais sans air, la tâche était impossible. Elle sentait l'eau couler dans sa gorge et pénétrer ses poumons avant de les trouer. L'eau rentrait dans son corps par sa bouche et son nez puis ressortait par chacune de ses blessures prenant avec, le sang de Juvia. Elle aperçu des points blancs dans l'eau noire qui se multipliaient. Elle allongea alors, comme elle pouvait, son bras pour les atteindre mais se n'était que des gouttes d'eau plus chaude. Elle les voyait apparaître devant elle toujours plus nombreuse elle semblait venir de derrière Juvia. Elle se retourna mais ne rencontra que l'obscurité. Puis les gouttes blanches apparurent devant elle. Elle provenait de Juvia. Elle porta ses mains à son visage et découvrit la provenance des gouttes : ses yeux. C'était ses larmes. Elle était enfermée dans l'ombre, son corps hurlait de douleur, son sang la quittait et la seule chaleur qu'elle possédait était ses larmes. Juvia n'espérait plus qu'une chose, que la mort vienne enfin la libérer de son supplice. Soudain elle sentit deux mains lui saisir les bras et la secouer. Elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans sa chambre d'hôpital et Gajeel-kun la tenait.

Elle était couverte de larmes, elle les enleva rapidement de son visage. Elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle allait bien et il retourna sur le siège sur lequel il dormait. Même si Gray-sama, Cana-san et Wendy lui avait proposé de venir à l'hôtel, il avait préférer rester avec Juvia. Il voulait la protéger. Mais il ne pouvait chasser les cauchemars de Juvia. Elle se rallongea et lui fit dos. Juvia avait vraiment peur de ne plus pouvoir parler aux autres, elle espérait du plus profond du cœur que Wendy pourrait l'aider. Ils avaient décidé qu'elle ne s'occuperait de Juvia que le lendemain de leur arrivée à cause de l'heure tardive. Même si Wendy était une mage, elle avait besoin de sommeil pour travailler correctement. Alors Juvia comptait les heures avant qu'elle ne vienne. Avec un peu de chance, elle guérirait Juvia. Cependant, elle avait peur que Wendy ne puisse rien pour elle. Elle prit son livre qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet et décida de lire un poème pour se changer les idées. Elle l'ouvrit à une page au hasard et tomba sur la muse malade, ironique. Elle commença à le lire :

_Ma pauvre muse, hélas ! Qu'as-tu donc se matin ?_

_Tes yeux creux sont peuplés de visions nocturnes,_

_Et je vois tour à tour réfléchis sur ton teint_

_La folie et l'horreur, froides et taciturnes._

Juvia se demanda si les autres pouvaient voir sur son teint la folie et l'horreur de ses cauchemars. Si c'était le cas, pourquoi Gajeel-kun avait décidé de rester ? Si seulement tous pouvait voir sa douleur.

_Le succube verdâtre et le rose lutin_

_T'ont-ils versé la peur et l'amour de leurs urnes ?_

Oui…

_Le cauchemar, d'un point despotique et mutin,_

_T'a-t-il noyé dans un fabuleux Minturnes ?_

Oui. Les images de son cauchemar lui revinrent à l'esprit alors elle appuya sa paume contre son front pris une longue inspiration et repris sa lecture.

_Je voudrais qu'exaltant l'odeur de la santé_

_Ton sein de pensés forts fût toujours fréquenté,_

_Et que ton sang chrétien coulât à flots rythmiques._

_Comme le son des nombreux des syllabes antiques,_

_Où règnent tour à tour les pères des chansons,_

_Phébus, et le grand Pan, le seigneur des moissons_.

Juvia se demandait si Gray-sama voulait son rétablissement, s'il voulait qu'elle rentre à Magnolia, s'il voulait qu'elle reparte en mission, s'il voudrait l'accompagner, s'il voudrait la serrer dans ses bras, s'il voudrait l'embrasser …

Au final, la seule chose qui pouvait empêcher les cauchemars de Juvia, c'était penser à Gray-sama et oublier tout le reste.

* * *

Gray-sama, Wendy et Cana-san arrivèrent dans la matinée, après que Juvia et Gajeel-kun ait… pris pour petit-déjeuner ce que donnait l'hôpital. Ils avaient avec eux, trois chaises identiques à celle de Gajeel-kun, ils s'assirent chacun sur une. Manon-san était arrivée avant eux. Tous étaient autour du lit de Juvia. Wendy s'avança et dit :

« I need to osculate you. »Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait bien put dire. Heureusement, Manon-san était là.

« Elle va vous osculter, dit-elle, Juvia acquiesça.

\- It might prikle a bit. Dit Wendy.

\- Cela va vous picoter un peu. »

Wendy plaça ses mains autour de la tête de Juvia. Une lueur bleu-verte apparut. Juvia ressentit une sensation très désagréable dans le crâne qui la fit plisser les yeux et serrer les dents. Gajeel-kun pris sa main et la serra fort ce qui eu le don d'apaiser Juvia. Elle la lui serra à son tour. Elle le regarda et laissa son regard vagabondé jusqu'a ce qu'elle voit Gray-sama de l'autre coté du lit, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et pendant un moment, une seconde peut être, il la regarda aussi. Mais très vite il détourna ses yeux et ses cheveux vinrent devant son visage. Juvia avait cru pendant un instant voir une teinte rouge sur son visage.

« That really is an amnesic aphasia. » Juvia entendit la voix de Wendy et se tourna vers elle.

\- That's bad ? demanda Cana-san.

\- I can cure the trauma but not the amenesia.

-Shit !

\- Que ce passe-t-il ? demanda Juvia à Manon-san.

\- Elle peut guérir votre traumatisme mais pas votre amnésie. » Répondit-elle. Donc Juvia allait être hors de danger mais ne pourrait pas parler anglais, génial. Comme si elle avait lut les pensées de Juvia, Manon-san ajouta « Avec une orthophoniste vous y arriverez. »

Juvia espérait qu'elle avait raison, mais apprendre une première fois l'anglais avait été si compliqué pour Juvia. Elle doutait d'en être à nouveaux capable. L'apprendre la première fois avait été une question de survit, là, elle en avait besoin mais elle ne mourrait pas si elle n'y arriverait pas. Peut-être dans les mêmes conditions… Non. Elle ne voulait pas retourner à cette époque, ses cauchemars le faisaient très bien pour elle. Elle prit une longue inspiration, expira et ramena son attention à se qui l'entourait.

« I'm going to heal you but for that I need you to lie down. Dit Wendy

\- Elle va vous guérir mais pour ça elle a besoin que vous vous allongiez. » Traduit Manon-san.

Juvia s'exécuta, une fois sur son dos, Wendy plaça de nouveaux ses mains autour de Juvia et une lumière, cette fois ci bleu, apparut. C'était plus douloureux que la première fois, beaucoup plus douloureux. Juvia serra sa couverture de toute ses force et se mordit la lèvre. Elle sentit qu'on serait ses mains, elle ouvrit les yeux vit que sa main droite était toujours serrer par Gajeel-kun. Elle tourna la tête de l'autre côté et vit que Gray-sama lui tenait et serrait la main. Le cœur de Juvia tripla sa vitesse. Elle sentait de la chaleur venir à ses joues et elle le regardait. Lui, lui tenait la main sans la regarder mais Juvia pouvait voir le rouge sur ses joues. Rougissait-il à cause du contact humain ou du contact avec elle ? Rougissait-il parce qu'il avait honte de lui ou d'elle ? Avait-il honte de peut-être s'intéresser à elle ou de l'aider parce qu'elle était pathétique ? Juvia ne savais pas mais peu l'importait. Il lui tenait la main ! Elle aurait tué pour un contact aussi simple avec lui. La sensation de chaleur qu'il lui apportait lui faisait oublier tout le reste, aussi longtemps qu'il lui tenait la main elle n'avait plus mal, elle n'était plus à l'hôpital, elle n'avait plus de blessure, elle n'était plus mage de Fairy Tail, elle n'était plus l'ameonna, elle n'était plus Juvia, elle n'avait ni passé ni future. Elle n'étendait rien appart sa respiration, elle ne sentait rien appart son odeur, elle ne voyait rien appart lui, elle ne sentait rien appart sa main dans la sienne. Plus rien n'existait appart lui, et jamais rien ne lui avais parut aussi agréable que cette sensation. Mais malheureusement elle se sentit soudainement extrêmement fatiguer, elle essaya d'empêcher ses yeux de se fermer mais elle manquait de force.

* * *

Juvia était de nouveaux dans l'espace sombre, froid, sans haut, sans bas, où la seul echose qu'elle pouvait ressentir était la souffrance. Ces larmes chaude s'échappaient de nouveaux de ses yeux et allaient flotter dans l'eau noire, le sang qui s'enfuyait de son corps se mêlait à l'ombre et devenait imperceptible. Très vite, les perles blanches qui venaient de ses yeux devenaient grises et s'assombrissaient jusqu'à disparaître. Juvia se recroquevilla sur elle même espérant y trouver chaleur et réconfort. Mais même si elle sentait ses bras autour de son corps sa peau était plus froide que l'eau. Alors qu'elle s'abandonnait au désespoir, elle entrevit une lumière à travers ses bras. Elle se rouvrit et vit une lumière blanche provenir de derrière elle. Avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de se retourner pour voir se qu'elle était deux bras vinrent de la lumière l'étreindre, eux étaient chaud et réconfortant. Juvia tourna la tête pour voir à qui ils appartenaient, son cœur cessa de battre lorsqu'elle vit le visage de Gray-sama poser sur son épaule. Ses yeux étaient fermés, son visage ne montrait aucune expression mais il était là… il était là…

* * *

Juvia ouvrit les yeux et fut agressée par les néons placés au plafond. Elle plaça son bras devant ses yeux. Pourquoi y a-t-il un néon sur le plafond de Juvia ? Ah oui, elle est à l'hôpital. Pour la première fois elle se sentait bien en se réveillant ici. Son cauchemar s'était transformé en rêve. Etait-ce l'effet du sort de Wendy ? Ou celui d'avoir tenu la main de Gray-sama ?

Juvia entendit la voix de Gajeel-kun dire « Juvia you're awake ? » Elle se tourna vers lui n'ayant pas compris se qu'il avait dit. Elle assimila tout de même qu'il se demandait si elle était éveillée. _Combien de temps Juvia a-t-elle dormi ? _Il regarda l'horloge qui se trouvait au dessus de Juvia. _Deux heures tout au plus._ Juvia était rassurée et étonnée. Avoir trop dormit l'aurait dérangé, mais elle pensait que son rêve avait duré plus longtemps. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Gray-sama, Cana-san, Wendy et Manon-san n'était plus là. _Où sont-ils allés ? Chercher d'la bouffe._ Les yeux de Juvia s'écarquillèrent. _Dehors ? Non._ Le visage de Juvia retomba, Gajeel-kun leva les yeux au ciel.

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit et Gray-sama, Cana-san et Wendy entrèrent avec cinq plateaux repas, Gray-sama et Cana-san en portaient chacun deux. Manon-san devait prendre son déjeuner avec les autres infirmières. Cana-san vint s'assoir sur le lit de Juvia et lui donna un plateau repas. Gray-sama et Wendy s'assirent chacun sur une chaise. Les trois prirent une fourchette, l'apportèrent à leur bouche, ouvrirent la bouche, placèrent leur fourchette à l'intérieure et firent un visage dégouter. Juvia douta qu'il veuille de nouveau manger ici après ça. Avec un peu de chance peut-être décideraient-ils de manger ici mais de ramener de la nourriture de dehors pour eux et pour Juvia.

« Doesn't people here have already suffer in off ? Dit Cana

\- Maybe it doesn't taste good but it's healthy. Repondit Wendy

\- How could That be healthy I mean …. » S'ils comptaient discuter, Juvia ne voulait pas y prêter attention. C'était vraiment déprimant d'avoir les gens qu'on aime autour de soit mais de ne pas les comprendre. Ca faisait mal, trop mal pour Juvia. Elle prit les Fleurs du Mal. En lisant elle pourrait s'évader. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle ne voulait pas déprimer alors elle sauta les Spleen et Idéal pour lire directement les Tableaux Parisiens. Leur lecture apporta beaucoup de plaisir à Juvia et lui fit oublier ceux qui se trouvaient autour. Elle fut rappeler sur Earthland par Gajeel-kun qui l'interpellait, elle se tourna vers lui. _Salamander, Bunny Girl et les chats viennent chercher Wendy s't'aprème y t'rendrons visite._ « OK. » répondit Juvia en acquiesçant.

« Did she just said 'okay' ? demanda Cana-san

« Same word in both language. » Répondit Gajeel-kun et Juvia retourna a sa lecture.

Elle était heureuse d'avoir plus de visiteur même si elle ne les comprendrait pas. Ce qui la dérangeait surtout était la possibilité que sa rivale d'amour en profite pour lui voler Gray-sama.

* * *

Manon-san revint dans la chambre de Juvia peu de temps après. Nastu-san et Lucy-san arrivèrent une heure après elle. « Yo minna ! » cria Natsu-san en ouvrant la porte.

Wendy leur souria, Gray-sama leur fit un léger signe de la main, Gajeel-kun fit un de la tête et Cana-san leur demanda « Do you have any booze ? »La connaissant Juvia pensa qu'elle avait surement demandé de l'alcool.

Lucy-san leva les yeux au ciel puis dit « With Mira complimente. » Tout en sortant une bouteille de son sac.

Cana-san saisi la bouteille l'ouvrit, en pris une longue gorgée puis apporta la bouteille aux lèvres de Juvia. Elle s'apprêta à en prendre une gorgée lorsque Gajeel-kun saisi l'avant-bras de Cana-san, pris la bouteille et dit « She's at the freaking hospital ! _Elle dans un putain d'hôpital !_

\- Wendy just healed her ! repondit Cana-san.

\- I agree with Gajeel it's not a good idea. » Dit Wendy.

Cana-san soupira puis se tourna vers moi et me fit non de la tête. Cela voulait surement dire que je n'avais pas le droit de boire. Juvia soupira à son tour, un verre lui aurait vraiment fait du bien.

« Could I have some ? » demanda Gray-sama en étirant son bras vers la bouteille, Gajeel-kun la lui donna. Juvia avait remarqué que depuis les Grands Jeux Magiques il buvait beaucoup plus. Juvia pensait que ça avait rapport avec la mort d'Ultear, mais elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il était au courant. Elle le savait par Meldy, elle et Jellal l'avis sûrement prévenu après tout Gray-sama et Ultear était presque frère et sœur.

« The Flowers Of Evil ! s'exclama Lucy

\- What ? lui demanda Nastu

\- That book, répondit Lucy en prenant le livre de Juvia, that's The Flowers Of Evil or Les Fleurs Du Mal in french. It's one of my favorite book.

\- Votre amie vient de dire que Les Fleurs Du Mal était l'un de ses livres favoris. » dit Manon-san à Juvia qui la dévisagea.

Lucy-san elle tenait le livre et arborait un grand sourire, un magnifique sourire, elle était vraiment belle. Elle avait de généreuses formes, des cheveux longs et blonds. Elle possédait presque tous les critères de beauté. Il ne manquait plus que les yeux bleus. Elle aurait pu plaire à n'importe quel homme. Elle pouvait plaire à Gray-sama. Elle devait lui plaire après tout, en plus de son physique, elle était intelligente, avait de la culture, était gentille. Juvia n'avait pas tout ça. Oui son corps était bien fait, mais ses cheveux étaient bleus et il lui fallait plusieurs heures pour les lisser. Ses yeux semblaient mesquins et leurs bleus étaient trop foncés. Juvia était plutôt intelligente, n'avait presque aucune culture et au moindre écart de jalousie devenait la méchanceté incarnée. Face à quelqu'un comme Lucy-san que pouvait faire Juvia ?

Lucy-san parlait avec excitation probablement du livre, Juvia aurait tant aimé être comme elle. Juvia s'apprêtait à repartir dans une énumération des qualités de Lucy-san quand elle sentit quelque chose de froid dans sa main. Elle regarda et vit un vers en glace contenant un liquide marron orangé. De la glace, ça ne pouvait venir que de Gray-sama. Juvia plaça son regard sur lui, il ne la regardait pas mais ne regardait pas Lucy-san non plus. Son regard était planté sur le sol et il semblait en grande réflexion. Juvia retourna son regard au verre et y remarqua sculpté un papillon. Que cela voulait-il bien signifier ? Juvia adorait les papillons, mais Gray-sama le savait-il ? Et si c'était le cas, que voulait-il lui dire de cette manière ? Qu'il tenait à elle ? Oh, Juvia aurait aimait que ce soit cela ! Quoi que ça puisse bien signifier, cela lui était adressé et venait de Gray-sama. C'était déjà l'une des choses les plus merveilleuses au monde.

Juvia s'assura que personne ne regarda et avala le verre cul sec. Le whisky descendit sa gorge en lui apportant une sensation de chaleur qui lui manquait depuis son arrivé à l'hôpital. Elle avait toujours le verre dans la main mais derrière son lit la ou personne ne pouvait la voir. Elle sentit une autre main venir à la sienne, son premier reflexe fut d'écarter sa main mais l'autre la rattrapa et plaça ses doigts autour du verre. Celui-ci éclata si bien qu'il parut n'avoir jamais existé. Seul Gray-sama pouvait faire ça ! Juvia tourna son regard vers lui et il détourna le sien en écartant sa main.

Juvia fut deçu de perdre une fois de plus le contact avec sa peau. Elle regarda la main qui, quelques secondes auparavant, touchait celle de Gray-sama. Elle retraça avec son pouce l'endroit où ses doigts s'étaient retrouvés, sur son index puis la deuxième phalange de ses autres doigts et l'intérieur de sa paume. De cette manière elle récupérait une partie de cet instant. Elle releva la tête pour le regarder. Il regardait lui aussi sa main et retraçait avec son pouce les même endroits où s'étaient trouvés ses doigts à elle. Juvia se demandait si lui aussi voudrait qu'ils se prennent la main à nouveau. Elle aurait aimé qu'il lui reprenne la main, qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, qu'il l'embrasse passionnément…

Juvia fut sorti de son fantasme par la voix de Lucy-san « I almost forgot ! » elle cria puis chercha dans son sac, elle en sorti un block de morceaux de papier et le tendit à Juvia.

Elle le saisit et remarqua que ce n'étaient pas seulement des morceaux de papier mais des lettres, il y en avait une dizaine. Les enveloppes étaient toutes signés : Lisanna, Mirajane, Lucy, Nastu, Erza, Elfman, Bisca, Alzac, Asuka, elle sait écrire ?, Levy, Happy… Tous ses amis lui avaient écrit une lettre. Tous avaient pensé à elle. Et elle avait peur d'être rejetée, c'était une idée stupide. Après tout, tous l'aimait et ne la laisserait pas tomber. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être stupide. Elle décida qu'elle les lirait quand elle serait seule, elle les posa sur la table de nuit.

* * *

Tout le monde discutait autour d'elle. Etant donné qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre, elle décida de s'adonné à l'un de ses passe-temps favoris : regarder Gray-sama. Comme très souvent il ne portait pas de haut, ce qui offrait à Juvia une magnifique vue de ses abdos. Ils lui faisaient tellement envie, si bien former. Juvia fut stoppée par Gray-sama qui remit sa chemise. C'était sûrement l'une chose les plus étrange qu'elle n'ait jamais vue, bien qu'il se déshabillait souvent, le voir s'habiller était encore plus rare que de voir le soleil durant son enfance. Qu'elle mouche avait bien pu le piquer ? Sûrement avait-il dû recevoir une remarque désagréable de la part des autres. Quelle déception pour Juvia si elle était incapable de communiquer ! Elle exigeait au moins d'avoir une belle vue ! Elle soupira et croisa ses bras, regarda à nouveaux Gray-sama, lui aussi la regardait. Juvia ne pouvait comprendre ce que signifiait ce regard. C'était comme s'il essayait de regarder à travers elle pour voir son âme. Juvia était gênée par son regard et détourna le sien, elle sentait de la chaleur sur ses joues. Elle devait être entrain de rougir, son cœur battait si fort qu'il raisonnait dans ses oreilles. Elle prit de longues inspirations mais pouvait encore sentir le regard de Gray-sama poser sur elle ce qui l'empêcha de rester calme. Mais pourquoi la regardait-il comme ça ? Juvia espérait qu'au moins, il appréciait ce qu'il voyait. Peut-être commençait-il a développé de l'attirance pour Juvia. Elle n'était pas aussi belle que Lucy-san mais elle avait tout de même quelques atouts. Wendy l'avait soigné, ses amis lui avait écrit des lettres et Gray-sama lui prêtait attention, c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Charles, Nastu-san, Lucy-san, Wendy et Happy décidèrent de partir. Gray-sama et Cana-san les accompagnèrent. Juvia était au septième ciel, elle s'était pincée à plusieurs reprises pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas, puis s'était dit qu'étant donné qu'elle souffrait dans ses rêves, se pincer ne lui ferait pas grand chose.

Juvia se tourna vers Gajeel-kun, il me regardait. Gajeel-kun fit un son désapprobateur. Juvia ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait contre Gray-sama. Il ne lui avait rien fait. Mais pourtant Gajeel-kun n'appréciait pas Gray-sama et appréciait d'autant moins l'affection que Juvia lui portait. Peut-être se comportait-il tous simplement come un grand frère, et avait peur que Gray-sama ne blesse ça ne pourra jamais arriver, jamais Gray-sama ne se montrera méchant envers Juvia… du moins pas volontairement.

* * *

Après quelques minutes, Gajeel-kun décida qu'il avait faim et parti à la cafétéria. Juvia décida qu'elle profiterait de son absence pour ouvrir ses lettres. Elle regarda le nom écrit sur chacune d'entre elles. Les membres de la guilde dont elle était les plus proches lui en avait tous écrit une. Juvia ne savait pas par qui commencer, elle avait très envie d'avoir des nouvelles de Lisanna, mais les mots toujours optimistes de Nastu-san lui apporterait un grand plaisir à lire. Aussi elle était très intéressée par les ragots de Mirajane, et elle était très curieuse de ce que la petite Asuka avait bien pu mettre dans sa lettre. Comment choisir ? Laisser le hasard décider était sans doute la meilleure chose à faire. Juvia mélangea les lettres et en pris une dans le tas sans regarder. _Erza_, Juvia ouvrit la lettre excitée et effrayée de ce qui pouvait y être écrit. Malgré le fait qu'elle est passée pas mal de temps avec la Titania, elle n'avait aucune idée de se qu'elle avait dans la tête. Mais le peu qu'elle avait pu observer avait persuadé Juvia qu'Erza faisait partie avec Levy-san et Bisca-san des seules femmes de la guilde qu'elle ne devait pas considérer comme une rivale d'amour.

_Dear Juvia,_

_I hope you're not feeling to bad, if it's so I hope that seing Gray make you feel a bit better. I also hope that Wendy was able to help you and that you're able of reading…_

Juvia arrêta de lire. Non, pitié, non. Elle prit une autre lettre,_ Lucy_.

_Hey Juvia !_

_I know you've just see me but I want to write you a letter anyway…_

Non, ça ne pouvait pas arriver ! Non !

_Hi Juvia._

_We all hope you're felling better and that Gray don't act to stunder, stunder isn't manly…_

Ho, non. Je vous en supplie non.

_Aye Juvia !_

_I'll be here in a few hour, I'm coming with Nastu, Lucy and Charles …_

Non, non, non. Juvia senti une larme coulée sur ses joues.

_Hello Juvia,_

_How are things ? Did you know that… _

Elle devait trouver la lettre de Levy-san peut être la sienne…

_Hi Juvia,_

_I hope you're not too bad and that Gajeel isn't being to…_

Juvia laissa tomber les lettres. Qu'est qu'elle pouvait être stupide. Son euphorie lui avait fait oublier la dure vérité, que même si Gray-sama l'avait regardé, même si tous ses amis pensaient à elle, elle ne pourrait pas savoir ce qu'ils voulaient lui dire. Elle avait eu des amis autour d'elle toute la journée sans pouvoir leur dire un mot et elle s'imaginait sans doute comprendre leur mots dans leur lettres, mais qu'elle conne. D'un mouvement de la main elle fit voler les lettres. Elles s'éparpillèrent sur son lit et certaines tombèrent sur le sol.

Ses larmes coulaient de plus en plus nombreuses. Tout ne servait à rien. Elle était seul et le resterait, peu importe ce qu'elle ferait, elle ne pourrait jamais comprendre se qui l'entourait. Même si elle restait proche de ceux qu'elle aime, il y aurait toujours un mur entre eux. Juvia pleurait tellement qu'elle en avait du mal à respirer. Elle était pathétique, au fond José avait raison, s'attacher n'amène qu'à être blessé ensuite. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on l'entende, elle avait honte d'être aussi faible, alors elle enfonça sa tête dans son coussin, elle le serra espérant y trouver du réconfort.

Juvia n'entendait plus rien à part ses sanglots, elle ne s'entait rien à part l'odeur du coussin trempé par ses larmes, elle ne voyait rien à part l'eau qui remplissait ses yeux, elle ne sentait rien à part la douleur dans son cœur.

* * *

**AN/Merci énormément d'avoir lut. Si vous avez le temps et pas trop la flemme dite moi se que vous en avez penser. Si sa vous intéresse se qui va se passer ensuite folow cette histoire. Si sa vous a plus vous pouvez fav' cette histoire.**

**Aussi vous pouvez remercier BlackMachan qui a corriger tout le texte.**


	5. Chapter 2 Humain Contact

**AN/ It took two months to do that and it doesn't even worth it.**

* * *

I was in Juvia's hospital room sitting on a chair in front of her bed. She was sitting on her knees on the blanket. She was wearing her hospital dress, but didn't have any bandage or brush. She was looking healthy and happy. She looked at me with this look, the one she only reserve to me, and a soft and loving look. She smiled at me and blushed a bit; she chuckled softly, sighed and looked at me again. The light of sun were arriving one her making her dress a bit transparent. She looked down at herself, blushed harder, bit her lips and look up at me. She seemed happy and shy, which made so cute. I smiled a bit but then I noticed to arm coming from behind her. They grab her breast and started to squeeze it. Juvia scream in shocked and looked around he for… help or from her aggressor? I didn't know all I could focus on was breast and the way it was squeeze by the hands. I wanted them to be my hands and just as I thought that they became mine. Juvia calmed down and looked at me. I started to massage her breast, she fell slowly on her back. I was on top of her, her dress disappear leaving nothing between my hands and her chest. While one of my hands keep on massaging her breast the other one went to her back pulling her closer to me. The contact of my bare chest and hers send electricity through all my body. I heard her moan and she put her hands on my back pulling me closer to her. Her head was next to mine I could feel her breath close to my hear, the way she shiver told me she could also feel mine. My hand that had been resting on her breast went to her back hugging her strongly. She started to planted kisses on my neck. I closed my eyes. Her hands went down on my arms and pass to my abs. She was tracing them with her finger. She chuckled seductively and pulled her head away from my neck. I open my eyes to see what she was up to, she was standing in front of me naked with a sad smile on her face.

"You know Juvia isn't going to do more." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

She sighed and looked down. She ran her hand through her hair, looked up at me and said "Because it's all a dream."

I woke up. I was confused. Why was having that kind of dream with Juvia? And why the hell did my mind stop?! To answer those questions it was probably my mind trying to tell me something. What? That Juvia was hot? Thanks I had notice. That I hadn't had sex in a long time? I knew that to. That if I didn't do anything I'll end up using that poor girl? I wasn't that horny. That if I did they'll be no one to stop it? That was true 'cause lest face in the real life she'll do anything I'll ask. But I refused on using her feelings and giving her fake hope. What else could he be trying to tell me? That you should try it in the real life? No fake hopes! Who talked about that? I sighed and sat on the side of my bed. I wasn't going through this mental talk right after waking up and I needed a cold shower.

* * *

I came out of the shower and looked at the time. It was 10 a.m. they only serve breakfast until 11a.m. here so I better go down. I went down the stairs and arrived to the hotel restaurant, Cana and Wendy were already there. I went to their table and ordered something to eat. Cana was reading a book. Dam that sound weird. She was reading her book to learned French. I notice another book on the table next to her fork 'French/English dictionary' was written on it. I wonder what she was planning to do with it she couldn't learn the all thing. The waiter arrived with my order, he put it in front of me, turned around to go but Cana grabbed him by the belt.

"Where's my booze?" she asked.

"We don't serve alcohol before 2p.m." he answered.

She let go of him and sighed. "worst than Mira…" she said under her breath. That was true Mira was refusing to serve her before 8a.m. and she was doing scene about it.

"Hey Gray." Cana called me I turned to her. She had a big smirk on her face; I was waiting for the worst. "Had many wet dreams to night?"

How the hell did she…! "No" I answered her as cold and calm as I could. "What's the thing with the dictionary? You're not planning on learning it by heart?"

"No. But once I'll had understand the grammar I'll make myself card of sentence to talk to Juvia." She answered. That was actually smart. She wasn't able to learn the language but with her books she could easily make writing sentence that she'll take to see Juvia. I should try it too maybe.

"I think Juvia will be glad to hear that." Said Wendy.

"I'm not telling her."

"Why not?" I asked

"I want it to be a surprise." Answered Cana. I wasn't sure it was a good idea, she was looking really sad yesterday to me tell her we had find a way to communicate was the best way to cheer her up. But maybe she knew her better than me after all. I didn't know a lot about Juvia. I thought I was withdrawn but she seemed to be a lot more. With all the time we had spend together I thought she had tell me a lot but except the fact that rain was always around her before she met me (which was probably the reasons why she liked me so much) I didn't know anything about her. Well I could guess that the other weren't quite nice to her because of that, and that being a member of Phamtom Lord wasn't a pretty good thing to her since how they treated there member. But that wasn't a lot especially compare to what she knew about me. Which was all most everything. I had told her a lot and she should know even more thanks to her stalking. I wish I knew more, or at least in off to make the sad look on her face disappear.

* * *

After breakfast I immediately went to the hospital. We peck up three chairs; we didn't want to spend the all day up like yesterday afternoon. We came to her room I sat on the left side of her bed, Wendy too closer to the head. Gajeel was already sitting on the right; the nurse that I had forgotten the name of was also setting on the right next to him. Cana took her place in front of Juvia. Wendy stood up from her chair made two steps to be in front of the bed and said: "I need to osculate you." Juvia look at her weirdly, she hadn't get anything.

The nurse told her "Elle veut vous osculter." Probably the translation of what Wendy had just said, Juvia nod.

"It might prickle a bit." Said Wendy.

"Ca va picoter un peu." Said the nurse again, probably a translation.

Wendy put her hands around Juvia's head. A blue-green appeared from her hands. Juvia squinted and grit her teeth, she seemed uncomfortable. I wished I could do something to help but I couldn't come up with anything. Gajeel took her hand and squeezed it, Juvia's face softened. She squeezed his hand back. She seemed much better that was all she needed human contact. When I was in pan I needed time along she needed to have people around her. For someone like that not being able to speak to other must be one of the hardest things on earth. I felt eyes on me I look up and saw Juvia staring at me. I met her gaze and flashback from my dream came to me I quickly turned away. I didn't want it to come back in my mind but I couldn't help thinking about her curve full body, her soft pink skin, and her so kissable lips… With the heat I felt on my cheeks I could tell I was blushing. I needed to pull myself together; Juvia was more than a body! She was my nakama, she was strong, nice, shy, and smart, calm but also always over existed over silly thing, which make so cute. What the fucking hell is wrong with me! Dam Mira and the other had put those freaking idea in my head, and I couldn't get them out! That poor girl was going to make herself wrong idea!

"That really is an amnesic aphasia." Said Wendy getting me out of my though.

"That's bad?" asked Cana

"I can cure the traumas but not the amnesia."

"Shit!" said Cana and I though the same.

"Que ce passe-t-il?" I herded Juvia voice asked. She was looking lost; she had probably asked what was going on.

"Elle peut guérir votre traumatisme, mais pas votre amnésie." Told her the nurse that I still couldn't record the name of. She was probably explaining the situation. She frowned, she was looking rather piss, why wouldn't she, her life would be out of danger but she still couldn't speak to us. The nurse told her "Avec une ortophoniste vous y arriverez." I had no idea what it could possibly mean but Juvia gave her a septic smile, so it was a good new but Juvia didn't believe in it?

I looked at her she seemed lost in her though and not pleasant one. She had a sadness hide in her eye-socket. I didn't know what could make her that sad. But I knew why she was hiding it. The only person to who she could really talk was a stranger, showing it would only make us feel bad. And if I knew one thing about her it was that she always made the other come before her, excepted when it came to love.

"I'm going to heal you but for that I need you to lie down." Said Wendy, and the nurse translate it to Juvia.

She lied down on her bed, Wendy put back her hand around Juvia's head, and a blue light appeared from it. Juvia clench her sheet and beat her lips, I didn't like seeing her in pain.

Last time when Gajeel took her hand she felt better, I took her left hand, hoping to help her. She first opens her eyes to look at Gajeel then she turned her head to look at me. I turned away before I could meet her gaze. I didn't want to blush again but apparently not looking at her wasn't going to do anything about it. The simple fact of touching her hand brought back to me the way I had touch her during my dream. I wanted that again, I wanted to strip her down and to touch her at every part of her body. Holy shit was I really that much I lack of sex?! I felt more heat coming to my face, but it wasn't one quart as hot as my hand that was holding hers. It was like our touch had made a volcano erupted between our palms. I wanted to strip myself a bit but with only one hand it wasn't going to be possible. Her hand was soft and warm. Holding her was made me feel good and weird at the same time. My heartbeat fastened and I felt something… huh… weird in my belly. I was kind of uncomfortable but I didn't want to let go of her hand. But I felt her hand slipping out of mine. I turned to her. She was lying on the bed eye close, was she asleep?

"She feels asleep." Said Wendy, then turned to Gajeel who had still her hand in his. "It happened sometimes." He let go and leaned back on his chair.

"When will she wake up?" I asked Wendy.

"In a few minutes maybe an hour." She answered.

I leaned back on my chair and look at Juvia. I had to admit she was cute when she slept. Not that I like her or anything, it just that when she slept, she wasn't in her fan girl overstatement of everything. She wasn't staring at me, she wasn't accusing Lucy of gods know what. She was just peacefully sleeping. Well now that I was paying more attention, there was something on her face, she seemed a bit unpleasant. Was she having a bad dream?

I was take out of my though by Cana. "Who thinks it's rude staring at someone sleeping?" She said rising her arm. I immediately get my gaze away from Juvia. I hope everyone hadn't noticed what I was doing.

"I'm sorry" I heard Wendy voice said. She was staring at her than maybe they hadn't noticed me.

"Maybe we should leave her some space." Said the nurse.

"Yeah, waking up with people staring at you isn't a got site." Said Cana

"But someone should stay to look after her." I said, hoping it could be me, for some reasons I didn't wanted to leave.

"I'll do that." Said Gajeel. Shit, he was a better choice than me; after all he was her freaking best friend.

"You're sure you hadn't gone out since she got here." Said Cana, with a bit of luck he wanted some fresh air.

"Don't need to." He answered. Cana frowned at him. He looked at her a few second and turned to the wall.

"That's settle" said Cana before walk out, we followed her. I wondered what was going on. Cana had lost an argument. Cana had just lost an argument. Cana had just lost a freaking argument! First the reading and now that! What the hell was happening to her! Was it really her?!

"Where should we go?" asked Wendy. We all turned to Cana.

"I've seen a bar not far from here." She said smirking. Yep it was her. Frankly I wasn't against a drink but I wasn't sure it was the best place for a 12 year old to be.

And apparently the nurse agreed with me."I don't think it's a god place for a child to be." She said.

"She's already 19!" answered Cana. I glare at her, the seven fairy sphere didn't counted and she knew it. She sighed and said, "At least me and Gray can go!" I was okay with that, I turned to the nurse, she nod and we went forward.

* * *

They were a small bar not far from the hospital, we went inside, and the room was dark and messy. We sat at one of the few table, I order one beer, Cana five. We were waiting for our order and she took her book and a pen out of her purse. As she read she underlined part of the text, probably the one she though interesting for her purpose. They were many linguist rules write down in the book, but what scared me the most was the number of exception next to each of them. How can they remember all of that? How can Juvia remember all of that?

Our order arrived I started to drink, I took one slip Cana bring down 2 glass, I never understood how she did to drink that fast. No 'cause being able to drinking a lot could come with training. But drinking that fast, I'm not sure it was physically possible. Well after she was a Fairy Tail mage with us thing like physic didn't really madder.

"So" ho god what was she going to say, "You were staring at your sleeping beauty". I sighed angrily, of course she had notice and of course she had to tease me about it.

If I didn't want her to make me at all monologue about it I needed to change the subject. "What was look exchange with Gajeel al about? And it's me or you've lost an argument?" Hit her to her proud was the best way to piss her off.

To my surprise she didn't start yelling at me, saying she didn't lost anything, no she sighed in a sad way and looked at me with a sad look in her eyes "Well, you know, when you bet on the wrong horse." She said then drank her 3 other drinks.

What did she meant? What bet? She had done a bet with Gajeel and it had to do with staying with her? I couldn't figure out what it was all about. I didn't really want to. Cana life was always way complicated than it seemed I didn't want to be a part of it

* * *

We went back to the hospital. I decided to call the guild and I've asked the nurse where I could find a crystal ball. She told me there were some at the third floor; I went there and called them. It's Mira who answered I asked her to pass me Master. I explained him the situation, he wasn't glad to hear one of his children was in pain. He asked me if we needed anything .I told him he could send Nastu and Lucy over. He told me they'll be there in the afternoon.

When we arrived the nurse took us to the cafeteria, we took things to eat for all 5 of us. I and Cana took two trays each, the nurse said she'll eat with her friends; we went to Juvia's room.

Cana sat on Juvia's bed and gave her a tray. Wendy and I sat back on our chair and I gave a tray to Gajeel. I took my fork, stick it in my plate, bring it to my mouth and felt more disgust than I ever had in my life. Dam how someone can bake that bad. And I though Lucy cooking was awful.

"Didn't people here have already suffer in off." I heard Cana voice said.

I lift my head to give her an approval look.

"Maybe it doesn't taste good but it's healthy." Answered Wendy.

"How could that be healthy I mean have you taste that crap!" shouted back Cana.

While the others were talking I noticed that Juvia was now reading her book, 'Les Fleurs du Mal'. She was completely absorbed by her reading. More she read more she seemed to relax. I even saw the ghost of a smile on her face. When we were at the guild she always had a smile so bright it illuminated the all building. But since we were here her smiles were small and rare. Seeing one of my nakama like that really hurt me. Yesterday seeing us all around her without being able to talk to us, now at least she had a way to get away from it and it made her kind of happy. I smiled a bit.

"Gray." Hearing someone call my named I went back to my other friends, the one who had call me was Cana. "What did old man said?" she said referring to Master.

"He said he hoped Juvia would go better soon and that Nastu and the other would be there in the afternoon." I answered.

"Have you asked them for booze?" she asked.

"You've literally just drink!"

"You call that drinking!"

"Ok." We both turned the other way, hearing a soft voice said that. Juvia was looking at Gajeel.

"Did she just say 'okay'?" asked Cana.

"Same words in both languages." Said Gajeel crashing our hope.

Juvia went back to her reading. I had missed that sound, the sound of her soft cheering voice. She was much better in real than in my dream. I wish I could hear her talk, or just reciting her book like yesterday.

I was missing a voice. What the hell could possibly be going on with me? I don't miss voices. Well I did missed the one of Ul after her death but she was dead and Juvia was alive. That didn't make sense.

* * *

The nurse came back a few times after. I still couldn't record her name and it was seriously starting to piss me off. What was it? Something with an "M", I think.

After one or two hours, the door of the room burst open and Nastu came in shouting "Yo minna!" Happy followed him with Lucy and Charles. I wave them. Cana immediately asked "Do you have any booze?" I roll my eyes, Lucy too but she searched in her purse.

"With Mira compliment." She said as she took a bottle out of purse.

Cana quickly snapped the bottle, open it and took a long slip. Then she turned to Juvia proposing her the bottle. Her lips were almost touching it, when Gajeel grab Cana arm, he took the bottle and said "She's at the freaking hospital."

"Wendy just healed her!"

"I agree with Gajeel this is not a good idea." Said Wendy, whom I didn't understood, she had healed her. Wendy always had trouble trusting herself I noticed. I also noticed the disappointed look on Juvia face when she understood she wasn't getting anything. Maybe I could…

"Could I have some?" I asked. Gajeel pass me the bottle, I took a slip.

"The Flowers of Evil!" exclaimed Lucy. I wondered why she said that.

"What?" apparently Nastu too.

"That book!" She answered as she took Juvia's book. "That's the flowers of evil or les fleur du mal in French." So that what it meant. "It's one of my favorite books." So Juvia and Lucy had thing in common.

I heard the nurse said something to Juvia probably the translation. Juvia was staring at Lucy, and looked a bit sad. She wasn't happy that someone else liked her book? She stopped staring at Lucy to look down at herself. Was she comparing herself to Lucy? Why would she? She had a hurt look in her eyes. Was she thinking of herself as least pretty than Lucy? That was crazy, anyone with a bit of sense would have notice she was way prettier than her. I don't have a thing for her, I'm just a man and she's got fucking long legs.

Anyway Lucy was talking and having everyone attention. I profited of that to make a glass of ice. I also place a butterfly on the side. I don't even know why. I've versed a bit of alcohol in it and put it inside Juvia hand.

I look down, why have done that? Would I've done that for anyone? Dam it! I can't understand myself anymore! Why was that girl so important to me?! We spend lot of time together I must have attached myself to her. We were more than friends. She knew everything about me. And every time I had a problem I came to her. We were almost like Nastu and Lucy. She was my best friend? I was good with human relationship. So I simply decided that every member of the guild were my friends. How could I know if someone was my best friend? It was probably her; I couldn't really see anyone else. My best friend was my stalker. I turned to her; she was holding the empty glass behind her bed. I grabbed her hand to take the glass, she immediately pulled away. For some reasons that bother me. I grabbed again her hand and put my finger one the glass. I use my magic to make it disappeared, her eyes winded she turned to me, I quickly turned and pulled my hand away.

I looked at my hand I could feel heat on my cheeks. I had touched her hand; it was nothing, why was I reacting this way? Without my deciding my thumb start to retrace the place where her figure had been, the inside of my finger, the outside, the top of my palm. I didn't know why I was doing that, but I knew that the only thing that could make feel better would be the hold her hand.

"I almost forgot!" shouted Lucy snapping me out of my though. Lucy took some pieces of paper out of her bag and hand them to Juvia. She took it, looked at each piece of paper on after the other. They weren't piece of paper, they were letters. Everyone had written her one. She was smiling with her real smile, the one that bright the room, the one that made me wanted to smile. But seeing it now only made my sad. Because I knew that it would only make her sadder when she'll realize that she can't understand what's written in it.

Everybody started to talk about the letters, who had send one, what would he have write. I looked at her. She was looking at me, not directly at me. She was looking at my chest. I looked down and noticed I wasn't wearing a shirt. My shirt was on the floor. I took and put it on. I was use to people looking at my body, but when it was Juvia I was uncomfortable.

I looked at her, this time she was really looking at me. I wondered who she was. I didn't know anything about her. Why did she like me? That was one of the biggest mysteries about her. She turned her head away, she was blushing. I sighed and smile, even if I changed my way to think about her she would always be the same. What did I already knew about her? I knew she liked me, she was a water mage of Fairy Tail and she used to be a part of Phantom Lord. Why did she never say anything about her past? She was now smiling again, she had a pretty smile. I didn't like her, well not like she wanted me to, she was my friend and I liked seeing her smile and smile with her.

* * *

Charles decided it was time to go. Cana and I accompanied them out of the hospital. On the way I've decided to ask Lucy about the book.

"I was wondering what the book Juvia keeps on reading is? The Flowers of Evil?" I asked. They all (expected Cana) stop walking and stared at me as if I had just challenge Erza.

"What?" I asked.

"She did us a two hour speech about it!" Said Nastu pointing at Lucy. "Where were you?"

I didn't know what to say, I couldn't answer that I was busy staring at Juvia, they would get the wrong idea.

"He was busy looking at the little mermaid." Said Cana. How did she know? And what's her thing with fairy tale?

"I'm going to do it short." Started Lucy. Nastu and the other (excepted Cana) sighed relief.

"The Flowers Of Evil is a poem collection of Baudelaire. It's about… well its naturalist…"

"Okay, do you know what her deal is?"

"No, she must… like it?" She said shrugging her shoulder.

"Could you lend it to me?" I asked.

She looked at weirdly than smirk. "Sure. But we're going so you won't have it before you came back."

"Since Wendy heals Juvia I don't think we'll stay to long." She nods.

We kept on walking. We arrived out of the hospital said goodbye. Cana and I went back inside to Juvia's room. On the way we meet Gajeel who was going to the cafeteria. Cana went with him, I told them I joint them and I went to her room.

* * *

I open the door and I found her lying on her bed, crying on her pillow. That vision brought a great pain to my chest; I squeeze it with my hand. She was on her side, her knees close to her chest, squeezing her pillow hard. They were open letters scatter on her bed and a few on the floor. I knew she would be hurt once she opened them. An idea came to my mind. I walk in she couldn't hear me through her tears, I took all the letters and walk out.

* * *

**AN/ Thank you so much for reading. If you have the time tell me what you think. If it's bad so I can do better next time. If it's go to encourage me. If you're interested in what happened next you can folow the fic. If you like this fic you can fav' it.**

**Also and mostly you can thank BlackMachan who corrected the text.**


	6. Chapitre 3 Lettres

**AN/ Okay j'ai rien poster d'puis longtemps mais c'est pas ma faute ! Comment j'était sensser d'trouver l'temps d'écrire entre les préparation d'Noël, Noël, les préparation du nouvelle ans, le nouvelle ans, mes d'voirs, Charlie Hebdo et mon lycée qui organise un putaint d'BAC blanc d'français.**

**Enfin bref se chapitre est plutôt court alors j'f'rait mieux la prochaine fois.**

* * *

Juvia était dans la guilde. Tout le monde autour d'elle parlait, buvait, riait, se battait et criait. Elle était assise tranquillement à une table et regardait les autres. Regardait Gray-sama qui se battait avec Nastu-san. Entre deux coups de poing, il adressa un sourire à Juvia qui fit battre son cœur plus vite et plus fort. C'est à ce moment là que la pluie commença à tomber à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Les gouttes passaient sur le corps des amis de Juvia et les effaçaient les uns après les autres. Juvia se leva courra vers eux mais c'était trop tard, ils avaient disparu. Les murs commençaient à s'effacer eux aussi laissant place à des murs de métal gris. Juvia se regarda, se demandant si elle aussi allait disparaître. Ce qu'elle vit fut bien pire. La marque de Fairy Tail sur sa cuisse avait été effacée par la pluie et à la place se trouvait la marque de son ancienne guilde : Phantom Lord. Elle releva brusquement la tête et vit qu'elle se trouvait maintenant dans la guilde de son passé. Tous les anciens membres étaient autour d'elle. Tous les regards qui s'offraient à elle était respectueux ou remplis de peur, jamais amicaux. Elle se retourna pour voir son ancienne équipe, la bande des quatre éléments. Eux aussi lui offraient des regards froids. Elle parti alors à la recherche de Gajeel-kun. Elle le trouva adosser à un mur entrain de manger une barre de métal. Au dessus de lui se trouvait crucifiée au mur Levy-san. Et il souriait. Elle souffrait et il souriait. Juvia détourna le regard et tomba nez à nez avec les yeux les plus froids et sombres de tous : les siens.

Juvia se réveilla. Cette fois-ci, elle n'avait pas crié mais jamais elle n'avait été autant effrayée. Son corps tremblait encore et son cœur battait plus fort et plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle respirait profondément espérant se calmer mais se fut sans effet. Elle ne voulait revivre cette époque, cette époque où la seule chose qui comptait pour elle était elle même et son seul but, survivre. Elle n'était plus cette personne, elle aimait et vivait pour aimer. Elle le savait mais elle était hantée par cette pensée qu'elle avait eu. Elle l'avait formulé mais maintenant ne le voulait plus. Et pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle était en partie vraie. Maintenant qu'elle aimait. Elle avait connu des souffrances bien plus grandes que toutes celle connus avant. Elle se souvenait très bien lorsqu'elle avait vu Gray-sama de faire traverser par une vingtaine de lasers. Jamais une image ne lui avait fait aussi mal. Et elle avait aussi constamment peur. Peur qu'il leur arrive du mal, qu'elle en soit séparée… qu'il la rejette. Etait-ce des peurs irrationnelles ? Surement, mais l'amour est irrationnel. Alors cette souffrance irrationnelle était cause de l'amour. Il fallait donc choisir entre aimer, souffrir et être solitaire. Elle avait déjà tellement subis. Mais comment être heureux sans aimer ? Juvia ne savait ni ce qu'elle pensait ni ce qu'elle voulait. De la simplicité ? Ca lui aurait fait du bien. Elle était fatiguée de se poser des questions. Elle avait donné raison à Jose. Elle n'était qu'un Fantôme voulant se faire passer pour une fée.

Gajeel-kun se réveilla quelques heures après Juvia. Elle ne lui prêta pas attention, elle apporta ses genoux près d'elle et les entoura de ses bras.

Ses pensées la ramenaient aux lettres, leur contenu. Elles avaient mystérieusement disparu pendant la soirée. C'était surement Gajeel-kun qui les avait prises. Juvia ne désirait pas les voir, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si ses camarades lui disaient des mots de haine. Surement après tout, pourquoi s'attacherait-il à une fille de fantôme ? Elle vit sur sa cuisse la marque de Fairy Tail et les mots de Cana lui revinrent. Pleurant sur le corps meurtri de Juvia, elle avait dit « Tu es une mage brillante de Fairy Tail. » Mais si c'était le cas… alors comment pouvait-elle être d'accord avec une idée de Jose ? L'était-elle vraiment ? Après tout la phrase correcte était « L'attachement n'amène que la douleur et la faiblesse. » Pourtant, Juvia avait toujours trouvé de la force dans ses sentiments. Surtout lorsque les êtres qui lui sont chères étaient en danger. Oui, aimer lui apportait de la douleur mais aussi de la force et du bonheur.

* * *

Gajeel-kun revint dans la chambre. Juvia n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était parti. Il avait deux plateaux repas avec lui. Il en tendit un à Juvia, elle le prit et croisa le regard de Gajeel-kun. Il avait tord, nous ne sommes plus comme ça.

Juvia baissa les yeux et plaça le plateau sur ses genoux. Elle le savait mais elle était retournée dans son passé, elle était si faible, si idiote. Elle pleurait pour un rien et se voyait redevenir celle qu'elle était avant, au moindre obstacle. Elle était une lâche. Juvia pris une bouchée dans son assiette sans ne vraiment sentir de goût. Les mages de Fairy Tail n'abandonnent jamais. Et elle n'était bonne qu'à ça, abandonner.

* * *

Quelques heures après que nous ayons mangé notre petit déjeuner Cana-san arriva, elle était seule. Gray-sama n'était pas venu, il en avait surement ras le bol de voir Juvia. Pourquoi s'intéresserait-il à une idiote, faible et lâche. Cana avait un grand sourire sur son visage et elle tendit un papier a Juvia, elle le prit, le déplia et y découvrit un dessin de Gray-sama. Il était assis au bar de la guilde, il lisait un magazine. Juvia le reconnu, il s'agissait d'un numéro su Weekly Sorceler. Un numéro spécial qui était entièrement dédié à la bande des quatre éléments. Alors Gray-sama avait déjà entendu parler de Juvia. Pensait-il à elle comme la fille de Phantom ou de Fairy Tail ? Surement fantôme. Si elle-même le pensait, pourquoi pas les autres ? Gray-sama n'avait pas l'air heureux de lire l'article, il avait les sourcils froncés et les lèvres courbées de la même manière que lorsque Lyon-sama était dans les parages. Surement détestait-il déjà Juvia et espérait ne jamais rien avoir à faire avec elle. Il était plus jeune sur cette image. Quel âge avait-il ? 13 ou 14 ans, pas plus. Il avait déjà des abdos plutôt bien dessinés. Depuis que son village natal avait été attaqué par Deliora, il s'était toujours entraîné pour devenir plus fort. Il n'avait jamais laissé tomber devant l'adversité. Juvia ne méritait pas d'être proche de lui. Juvia sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle les retint tant bien que mal avant qu'une goutte ne s'échappe. Juvia fit mine de se gratter les yeux à cause de la fatigue et l'essuya. Elle replia le dessin et le plaça sur sa table de chevet. Elle soupira puis releva la tête pour voir si les autres avaient remarqué quoique ce soit. Ils parlaient.

« … overeacting about nothing… » Elle entendit dire Gajeel-kun. Juvia ne savait pas ce qu'ils se disaient mais Gajeel trouvait quelque chose de stupide et d'excessif. Avait-il remarqué Juvia ou était-ce autre chose ?

* * *

La journée passa sans que Juvia n'y prête grande attention. Elle avait cessé de se poser des questions, elle savait. Elle ne méritait pas de faire partie de Fairy Tail et était bien trop faible et stupide pour un jour réapprendre l'Anglais.

Manon-san arriva avec un grand sourire dans la salle. Elle s'approcha de Juvia et lui dit :

« J'ai une excellente nouvelle ! J'ai parlé au docteur de ce qu'avait fait votre amie, Wendy. Il va vous faire une IRM demain et si tout va bien vous pourrez rentrer chez vous le lendemain. » Ensuite elle se tourna vers les autres et leur parla en Anglais surement une traduction. Juvia soupira, comment cela serait-il de rentrer à Fairy Tail. Les autres ne désiraient surement pas la voir. Ils la rejetteraient à coup sûr. Juvia ne voulait plus y penser. Elle prit Les Fleurs du Mal pour se distraire de la situation.

Elle lu poème sur poème jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente un plateau sur ses jambes. Elle mangea et reprit sa lecture. Juvia lu, sans voir ce qui se passait autour, elle lisait de manière insipide. Elle lisait sans réfléchir, les mots apparaissaient dans son esprit et disparaissaient aussitôt. Elle ne lisait pas par plaisir, la lecture occupait tout simplement son esprit.

* * *

Elle avait perdu toute notion du temps quand des papiers apparurent devant elle, les lettres. Juvia se demanda d'où elles sortaient et remarqua qu'une main les tenait. Elle suivit du regard son bras pour voir le visage de la personne tenant les lettres. Juvia fut extrêmement surprise, heureuse et effrayée de voir Gray-sama se tenir à coté de son lit.

« Gray-sama ! »dit-elle surprise. Que faisait-il là ? Pourquoi avait-il les lettres ? Juvia replaça son regard sur les lettres puis le détourna. Pourquoi les lui donner ? Gray-sama n'avait-il pas remarqué qu'elles étaient en Anglais ? Les lettres réapparurent dans le champ de vision de Juvia. Si Gray-sama insistait, elle ne pouvait pas refuser. Elle prit les lettres et les plaça sur ses jambes. Juvia soupira, que voulait-il qu'elle fasse avec ? En regardant les lettres Juvia remarqua qu'elles avaient toutes été ouvertes. Elle n'en avait pourtant ouverte que quelques unes. Juvia en prit une, elle était d'Alsac-san. Elle sortit la lettre de l'enveloppe. La lettre paraissait tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Cependant, il y avait deux paragraphes distincts, rédigés avec deux écritures différentes. Juvia regarda de plus près le deuxième.

_Salut Juvia,_

_J'espère que tu iras bientôt et que tu pourras garder Asuka à nouveaux, elle parle à la seconde personne depuis. _

Asuka s'est mise à parler à la troisième personne a cause de Juvia…

C'était… une seconde c'est du français ! Juvia se tourna immédiatement vers Gray-sama. Il… Il les avait traduites. Il sourit à Juvia. Oh, son sourire était si magnifique. Juvia continua à lire la lettre. Même si ce n'était pas parfaitement traduit, Juvia comprenait parfaitement les phrases et dans sa tête les lisait directement.

_Elle a aussi été violente envers d'autre enfant et vu qu'elle t'aime bien, Bisca et moi avons pensé que tu pourrais lui parler quand tu reviendras. Alors essaie d'aller mieux avant qu'elle ne devienne une délinquante, s'il te plait._

_Alzac. _

Juvia ferra de son mieux. Elle prit une autre lettre au hasard, il s'agissait de celle de Lucy-san.

_Hey Juvia !_

_Je sais que tu dois m'avoir juste vu mais je veux t'écrire une lettre quand même. J'espère que tu vas bien, enfin pas trop mal. J'espère que tu iras mieux bientôt, la guilde n'est pas la même sans toi et les autres._

Juvia leur manque vraiment ?

_On vient pour ramener Wendy alors je suppose qu'elle a fait qu'elle que chose à propos de tous ça. Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire apparts que tu nous manque tous et que nous espérons que tu seras bientôt de retour._

Juvia manquait vraiment à tout le monde ? C'était dur à imaginer, mais si toutes ces lettres disaient la même chose alors sûrement qu'elle leur manquait. Pourquoi s'acharnait-elle à penser qu'on ne l'aimait pas ? Juvia se penchera sur la question plus tard, pour l'instant, les lettres.

_Lucy_

_PS : Je ne suis pas ta rivale d'amour._

Juvia avait du mal à lui faire confiance. Elle savait bien qu'il fallait faire confiance à ses compagnons mais quand on s'en prenait à son Gray-sama, Juvia était sans pitié. Juvia en prit une autre. Celle-ci était d'Elfman-san.

_Salut Juvia,_

_Nous espérons tous que tu te sens mieux et que Gray n'agit pas trop stunder, stunder n'est pas masculin du tout. Un homme devrait accepter ses sentiment quand il en a. J'espère que te recouvrira de manière masculine ! Et reviendra à la guilde !_

_Elfman._

Elfman-san pense vraiment que Gray-sama a des sentiments pour Juvia… Plus qu'amicaux, ce serait si merveilleux. Juvia prit une autre lettre.

_Salut Juvia !_

_On devrait être là dans l'après midi. T'as vraiment pas de chance, d'abord tu as été bléssée et t'es retrouvée à l'hôpital, ensuite t'as perdu la capacité de parler anglais puis tu es coincée avec Gajeel ET Gray. _

Juvia lâcha un petit rire.

_Putain ! A ta place je ferais tout pour aller mieux et vite ! Wendy devrait être capable de t'aider pour ça. _

_Nastu._

Juvia ria de nouveaux, Nastu-san était vraiment un personnage haut en couleur. Elle prit une autre lettre.

_Bonjour Juvia !_

_J'espère que tu ne vas pas trop mal. C'est difficile de t'imaginer blessée étant donné que ton corps est fait d'eau. J'espère que tu iras bientôt mieux et qu'on te verra à la guilde. En attendant pense positivement, d'accord tu es a l'hôpital mais tu passe du temps avec Gray ! N'est ce pas merveilleux ! Peut-être même il réalisera quel imbécile il est et se confessera à toi !_

_Avec amour Lisanna._

Ah, Lisanna, tu vois toujours le bon côté des choses. Et tu n'as pas tort, passer du temps en compagnie de Gray-sama est vraiment une chose merveilleuse. Mais j'aimerais quand même que tu évites de le traiter d'imbécile, Gray-sama est très intelligent, la preuve, il a réussi à traduire toute ces lettre en une journée. Juvia ne pouvait enlever le sourire de ses lèvres. Elle prit une autre lettre.

_Aye Juvia !_

_Je serais là dans quelques heures, je viens avec Nastu, Lucy et Charles ! Elle n'a pas accepter mon poisson, j'étais très triste… tu connais ça._

Ho oui…

_Mais parlons positif : elle ne m'a pas insulté ! C'est un grand avancement pas vrai ? Aussi dans le train Nastu était malade alors il s'est allongé sur les genoux de Lucy pendant qu'elle caressait ses cheveux, ce qui m'a fait vouloir dire : ils s'aimmmme ! _

Juvia cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, Nastu et Lucy, elle y avait déjà pensé mais ne s'imaginait pas que les choses étaient aussi avancées. Peut-être Juvia pourrait-elle se débarrasser de sa rivale d'amour ?

_J'espère que tu iras bientôt mieux, la guilde est bizarre quand Gray et Nastu ne se battent pas, que tu n'encourages pas Gray et que Cana ne bois pas._

_Happy._

C'est vrai que ça devait être triste. Juvia ferra de son mieux. Voyons voir, Juvia fouilla les lettres, celle de Mira !

_Bonjour Juvia,_

_Comment vas-tu ?_

Un peu mieux.

_Tu savais que Cana avais couché avec Hibiki de Bleu Pegasus quand on était au Daimatou Andu ?_

Bien sûr, tout le monde le sait.

_J'arrive pas croire qu'elle ne me l'ai pas dit !_

Mira ne savais pas.

_Je l'ai appris de Jenny. Aussi je commence à penser il y a quelque chose de sérieux entre Elfman et Evergreen._

Juvia leva les yeux à ciel. Ca fait des mois que c'est sérieux. Tu me déçois franchement Mira.

_Je pense qu'ils sortent ensemble_.

Sans dec'…

_Je n'arrive pas à décider si c'est bien ou mal. Je veux dire s'ils se plaisent, c'est bien pour eux mais est ce que tu peux imaginer leur enfant ?! Huh. Ca me fait tressaillir rien que d'y penser. Bref, soigne toi comme ça on pourra on pourra parler de ça et d'autres choses au bar avec du thé._

_Amour, Mira._

L'idée était très alléchante, Juvia ferras de son mieux.

_Juvia,_

_J'ai entendu à propos de ton accident et j'espère que tu iras bientôt mieux. Surtout parce que je dois finir la peinture de toi. _

La peinture ! Juvia avait complètement oublié. Reedus-san avait demandé à Juvia de poser pour lui entant donné qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fais. Elle était surprise et timide à l'idée de poser. Le simple fait d'y penser la faisait rougir. Elle avait posé assise a une table de la guilde, elle se souvient avoir été distraite par Gray-sama et avoir passé tout la séance à le regarder, ça n'avait pas eu l'aire de gêner Reedus, il disait que ça faisait plus naturel.

_D'après ce que j'ai entendu tu devrais encore être capable de poser. Bref, j'ai trouvé un dessin que j'avais fait de Gray avant que tu arrives à la guilde. Je pense que tu pourrais l'aimer alors je l'ai mis dans la lettre._

C'est donc de là que venais le dessin que Cana-san avait donné à Juvia. Reedus l'avait envoyé à Juvia, c'était tellement gentil de sa part.

_Gray ne serait pas d'accord avec ça mais, il n'a pas besoin de savoir. Et vue que Cana traduit les lettres il ne devrait pas._

Cana-san était censée traduire les lettres alors pourquoi Gray-sama…

_J'espère que ça te ferras te sentir un peu mieux. Tu nous manques tous et nous espérons que tu seras bientôt de retour._

_Reedus._

Juvia ferrais de son mieux. Passons à Bisca

_Bonjour Juvia_

_Je sais que tu ne dois pas être à ton mieux en ce moment mais je dois te parler de quelque chose qui m'embête et c'est de ta faute._

Asuka parle à la troisième personne.

_Tu te souviens quand tu as gardé Asuka pour Alsac et moi. Et bien elle s'est attachée à toi et depuis elle parle constamment à la troisième personne. Mais ce n'est pas le problème, ça, ça passe. Le truc c'est que des enfants se sont moqués d'elle. _

Oh la pauvre petite.

_Et elle s'est montrée violente envers eux. Donc quand tu reviendras pourrais-tu lui dire d'arrêter. _

Seulement s'ils arrêtent de se moquer d'elle.

_Parce que je ne veux pas qu'elle s'attire des problèmes et on l'a puni mais je sais qu'elle t'écoutera mieux. Bref prend soin de toi et on se voit bientôt._

_Bisca _

Juvia ferra de son mieux. En parlant d'Asuka, elle a écrit une lettre à Juvia, non ? Juvia la pris et l'ouvrit. Il s'agissait d'un dessin. C'était adorable, Juvia ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un 'owww'. On y voyait des personnages fait de bâton doit les vêtements était dessinés par des formes géométriques colorées. Juvia pouvait aisément y discerner ses amis. Par exemple il y avait trois personnages alignés qui portaient tous des vêtements de cowboy. Les deux à droite étaient de la même taille que tous les autres mais celui à gauche était plus petit. Juvia devinait donc qu'il s'agissait d'Asuka et de ses parents. Pas loin d'eux sur la droite, il y avait un personnage totalement bleu c'était surement Juvia. Elle tenait la main d'un autre personnage. Celui-ci avait les cheveux noirs et ne portait pas de haut. Juvia ne voyait qu'une personne qui y corresponde. Pourquoi Asuka les avait représentés se tenant la main ? Elle pensait que Juvia et Gray-sama était un couple ? N'est-elle pas un peu jeune pour penser à ce genre de chose ? Il y avait trois autres personnages qui se tenaient les mains à gauche de Gray-sama. Le premier était blond et portait des vêtements bleus et courts, le deuxième était une forme étrange bleu de la même taille qu'Asuka et le troisième avait les cheveux roses, des vêtements noires sauf pour un rectangle blanc. Juvia dirait qu'ils s'agissaient de Lucy-san, Happy-san et Nastu-san. On aurait dis une vrai petite famille. Derrière tout ce beau monde il y avait d'autres personnages. Un avec de long cheveux rouge et portait des vêtements gris, surement Erza-san. Pas trop loin d'elle, il y avait un personnage plus petit que les autres, mais plus grand qu'Asuka et Happy, celui-ci avait des cheveux bleus et des vêtements orange et avait dans les mains un objet rectangulaire. Juvia se doutait qu'il s'agissait de Levy. Un autre personnage se trouvait à côté. Il s'emblait avoir son bras autour de Levy, il avait des cheveux noire, des vêtements noirs et des choses étrange sur le visage. S'agissait-il de Gajeel-kun ? Cet enfant pensait énormément à l'amour… Etrange pour son âge. Mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que ce dessin était vraiment troooooooooop mignon. Juvia le posa avec attention sur sa table de chevet.

Juvia pris alors une autre lettre celle-ci était de Freed. Juvia était surprise que Freed-san lui écrive une lettre, nous nous parlons rarement.

_Juvia,_

_J'espère que tu ne vas pas trop mal. Entendre que tu avais été blessée m'a fait pensé que j'ai remarqué que je ne m'étais malheureusement jamais excuser pour les horribles choses que je t'ai dites durant les jeux de Laxus._

Ah… ça… Oui, il ne s'était jamais excusé mais Juvia n'y pensait plus. Elle savait bien que Freed-san n'y pensait plus lui aussi, et y pensé faisait mal. Ca la ramenait à ce qu'elle était à l'époque de Phantom Lord, ce qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais être. Juvia préférait oublier.

_Je suis désolé, j'espère qu'un jour, tu me pardonneras._

C'est déjà le cas, on a pardonné Juvia pour avoir enlever Lucy-san alors elle, elle pardonnera les méchancetés qu'on lui a dit. Le pardon, ça aussi c'est le truc de Fairy Tail.

_Je me sentais tellement coupable que je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne, surtout parce que j'avais peur qu'ils en parlent peut-être à Gray._

Pourquoi ?

_Je sais que tu n'as pas remarqué, mais il est plus proche de toi que qui que se soit d'autre dans la guilde. S'il en entend parler je pense qu'il pourrait me battre à mort, il aurait en quelque sorte raison._

Non il n'aurait pas raison mais… il le ferait… pour Juvia.

_Je suis vraiment désolé et je voulais que tu saches que ça n'arrivera plus jamais._

Juvia le sait.

_Essaye de te soigner, j'espère qu'une fois que tu serad capable de parler Anglais à nouveaux, nous pourrons parler, si tu es d'accord._

_Freed._

Juvia espère qu'elle en sera capable. Juvia pris une autre lettre, il n'en restait que deux Erza-san et Levy-san, Juvia choisis de commencer avec Erza-san.

_Chère Juvia,_

_J'espère que tu ne te sens pas trop mal, si c'est le cas j'espère que voir Gray te fait te sentir un peu mieux._

Un peu.

_J'espère que Wendy a été capable de t'aidée et que tu seras capable de lire cette lettre sans que Cana ai à la traduire_.

Désolée de vous décevoir… Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde dit que Cana doit traduire les lettres, Gray-sama l'a fait ?

_J'espère aussi que tu es bien traitée à l'hôpital. _

A part la nourriture, ça va.

_Je sais que ça doit être dur pour toi de ne pas être capable de parler à ceux que tu aimes. _

Vous ne savez pas à qu'elle point.

_Mais nous somme toujours là pour toi, on le sera toujours, tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter à propos de ça. _

Comment sait-elle que ça inquiète Juvia ?

_Quand Lucy s'est faite kidnappée, on a combattu Phantom Lord. Quand je l'ai été, on a combattu Jellal et les Trinity Raven. Quand nous étions toutes transformées en pierre, on a combattu Laxus. Quand certains d'entre nous était transformé en Lacrima, on a combattu un royaume. On ne va pas te laisser tomber parce que tu es temporairement incapable de parler Anglais. _

Et si ce n'est pas temporaire ?

_Et ne me dit pas que ce n'est pas temporaire._

Comment est-ce qu'elle sait ?!

_CA L'AI ! Tu parleras Anglais à nouveaux. La seule qui peut t'en empêché, c'est toi. _

Elle… Elle a raison. Au lieu de se morfondre, Juvia devrait, non, va travailler pour réapprendre l'Anglais.

_J'espère te voir bientôt._

_Erza._

Juvia ne vous décevra plus. Bon voyons ce que dit Levy. Juvia pris la dernière lettre.

_Salut Juvia !_

_J'espère tu ne vas pas trop mal et que Gajeel n'est pas… hm… lui même. Non, que je m'inquiète vraiment, il est toujours plus gentil avec toi._

Serait-ce de la jalousie ?

_Je sais que je vais me faire taquiner à cause de ça, mais il me manque._

Owww… !

_C'est stupide n'est-ce pas, de tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un qui vous a fait du mal… ?_

… Levy-san aime Gajeel-kun ! Juvia hurla de l'intérieure. Est-ce qu'elle devrait lui dire ? Non, c'était à Levy-san de lui dire.

_Mais maintenant j'ai plus confiance en lui que n'importe qui._

Owwwwww…

_Des fois, je suis tellement jalouse que je pense que je le suivrai partout si ce n'était pas pour Jet et Droy. Je suppose qu'on est sans espoir toi et moi._

Juvia sourit, c'était gentil de compatir au lieu de la traiter de folle.

_Je suis sûre que tu iras mieux bientôt et qu'on parlera face à face._

Dès que Juvia reparlera Anglais.

_Comme dit Nastu tu es quand même une mage de Fairy Tail._

Il n'y a pas de doute.

_Lit la dernière phrase de l'autre paragraphe._

Hein ? Ho, c'était sûrement une indication de Gray-sama. Juvia amena son regard aux dernières lignes du paragraphe écrit par Levy-san.

_Aussi j'apprends le français, je ne suis pas encore spécialiste mais j'avance vite donc la prochaine fois que l'on se verra, je te parlerais français._

_A bientôt Levy._

Juvia le relu à trois reprise pour s'assurer qu'elle n'hallucinait pas. Et ce n'était pas le cas. Levy-san avait écrit une phrase en français à Juvia. Depuis quand apprenait-elle le français ? En tout cas Juvia était heureuse de savoir qu'elle avait une (deux si on compte Gajeel-kun) personne à qui parler dès qu'elle rentrera à la maison. De plus, elle pourrait sûrement aider Juvia à réapprendre l'Anglais.

Juvia se tourna vers Gajeel-kun. _Levy-san est vraiment exceptionnel. _Il répondit _Si tu le dis _, mais Juvia savait qu'il avait pensé, _Je sais._

Juvia se tourna vers Gray-sama, son cœur battait très vite, elle pouvait sentir ses joues plus chaudes que les flammes d'un dragon slayer, elle prit son courage à deux mains et dit :

« Merci, sa voix ressemblait plus à un chuchotement, mais elle avait réussi à lui parler pour la première fois depuis des jours. Il semblait troubler, il n'avait sûrement pas compris.

\- She means thanks. Dit Manon-san.

\- Oh. » Répondit Gray-sama puis détourna le regard, Manon-san lui avait sûrement traduit ce que Juvia venait de dire.

Juvia se demandait s'il était timide, un comble pour quelqu'un qui se déshabille sans s'en rendre compte. Juvia entendit un ricanement, elle tourna la tête pour voire Cana-san qui lui offrait un grand sourire.

« Bon retour !» dit-elle avec un fort accent anglais. Juvia était perplexe. Où avait-elle appris ça ? Le regard de Cana-san changea et Juvia remarqua qu'elle regardait maintenant en direction de Gray-sama. Juvia se tourna vers lui et le vit tenant le dessin offert par Reedus. Il ne pouvait pas le reprendre, Juvia tenait beaucoup à ce dessin, c'était la première fois que Gray-sama avait entendu parler de Juvia. Un moment important de leur histoire d'amour, qu'elle belle histoire d'abord ? Ennemis puis amis. Gray-sama s'il vous plait, laissez le à Juvia. Gray-sama releva les yeux du papier et regarda Juvia. Il rougit et tendit le dessin à Juvia. A l'instant où elle eut les mains dessus, il retira vite les siennes, sa timidité était vraiment mignonne. Juvia amena le dessin près de son cœur, d'abord Gray-sama était son ennemi maintenant son ami et bientôt plus.

« Visite time is up » dit Manon-san. Gray-sama et Cana-san nous fîrent des signes d'au revoir et sortirent.

Juvia déplia le dessin, s'assura que Gajeel-kun ne la regardait pas et embrassa Gray-sama. Elle le posa sur sa table de chevet et s'allongea sur son lit. Elle s'avait ce qu'elle allait faire à partir de maintenant. Etape 1 : sortir de l'hôpital. Etape 2 : réapprendre l'Anglais. Etape 3 : séduire Gray-sama.

* * *

**AN/ Sa vous a pas plus n'est ce pas ? Quand même merci d'avoir lut. Si vous êtes interaisser par s'qui va s'passer ensuite vous pouvez follow l'histoire. Si enfaite sa vous a plus vous pouvez l'ajouter a vos favorie. Et si vous voulez m'dire s'que vous en penser (bien ou mal) vous pouvez laisser une review… sa s'rais super sympas. Vous pouvez aussi laissez une review pour remercier ma correctrice Black Machan, cette fille est génial.**

**Si vous avez imaginez Cana avec un accent British (et non American) je vous aime. A l'origine j'voulez mettre des traduction pas génial puis écrire qu'juvia f'sais la mécanique mais j'ai ue la flemme vous m'en voulez ?**

**Comme j'l'ai dit ces court mais j'f'rais mieux la prochaine fois.**

**J'sais qu'Freed n'a rien dit a Juvia dans l'manga (sa vient d'l'anime) mais j'trouver sa intéressant. On pourrait carrément faire une FreedxJuvia fanfic a partir d'sa.**

**Y a ue un peu d'Nalu et d'Gale mais ces la dernier fois dans cette fanfiction. Et franchement l'Nalu n'était que s'qu'Happy penser et rien d'plus. L'Gale était plus réel mais aller y son juste trop mignon. Dernier fois qu'j'fais sa sauf si vous voulez plus de Gale.**


	7. Chapter 3 letters

**AN/ Okay I haven't update in quite a while but it ain't my fault! How was I supposed to find the time to write between Christmas preparation, Christmas, New Year preparation, New Year, my homework, Charlie Hebdo and my High school that set up a fucking white French BAC. **

**Anyway this chapter is kind of short so I'll do better next time.**

* * *

I was … I don't know where I was. There was absolutely no light, everything was darkness. I raised my arm; I was still able to see myself. I wondered if I should move. I didn't really want to. I liked being here, it was peaceful. So calm, I don't usually have the luck to be somewhere like that. I took a deep breath and suddenly I felt warm on my right side, I turned to see what it was. A great light came to my eyes blinding me. I put my hand in front of my eyes and walk to the light. As I arrived to the light source, it intensity decreased. I put my hand out of my sight and discover in front of me a young woman. She was on her knees her hand on her face, her long messy bleu hair falling around her; she was wearing a white sleeveless dress that was showing most of her legs, I could see the bleu guild mark on her leg. Juvia. She was silently crying. It hurt me down in the heart.

"Juvia." She didn't hear me. "Juvia don't cry. It's going to be alright." She still didn't hear me.

I could see tears passing through her hand, she was crying harder and it hurt me. As I put my hand on her shoulder, hoping to comfort her, her skins started to crack like porcelain. I quickly put my hand away, but it didn't forbid the crack to grow. As it reach her hand she put them out of her face, water was passing through the crack. I still couldn't see her face because of her hair but I could see the big tears falling from her eyes. She looked up at me. Now I was seeing her face, and her eyes full of tears, the crack were coming to her face. Her lips move but sound came out. I could see in her eyes she begging me to save her but I knew I couldn't do anything. I wanted to take her in my arms and tell her that everything would be alright. But I was afraid to hurt her and I knew I would have been lying. So I look at her, I look her as she break in front of me.

I open my eyes, my body was sweating and I was panting. I brought my hands to my head pass it on my eyes and sighed. Well at least it wasn't Deliora or Ul… or my father. Usually I dream memory… painful one. Sometime it helped me getting over it, sometime it only made things worst. Sometime I would change them, make things better and coming back to reality was only more painful. Anyway having real dream, well you know what I mean, was unusual and I just had two in a row. And two about Juvia. I sighed again. I didn't know what the hell was going on with her but I hoped it end soon. I sat up on the side of my bed. I've seen the letters resting on my bedside table plus Cana's books.

* * *

The evening before, after we hung out in the same bar we had been earlier, I was in room when remember I had the letters. I scrambled to Cana's room and knocked on the door. She opened with big smirk on her face I was waiting for the worst.

"Is that what you're looking for?" She said holding 'French for dummies' and her English/French dictionary. How did she know? I stared at her. "Well you take it or not?!" I quickly grab the books. "Don't try to translate them now you're not in the good state for that." She said and closed the door.

I went to my room and follow her advice.

* * *

I decided I'd take care of it after breakfast. I took a shower and went down to the hotel restaurant. I looked around but didn't see Cana, I went to a free table in the corner. As a waiter came to take my order I asked him if he had seen her. He answered he didn't. I took my breakfast alone and went back to my room.

I took the letters and the books and put them on the floor. I sat down on the floor as well. I took the first letter I found open it and pause. Should I do that? What's write in those could be personal, I don't want to pry in her life. But she stalks me all the time so it could be kind of a pay back. I was also worried of what kind of idea about us could be written in. I sighed and took the first letter I had found, Erza. I decided to do this one last since it was the most likely one to have that kind of insinuation in. I took another letter it was from Lucy:

_Hey Juvia !_

_I know you've just seen me but I want to write you a letter anyway. I hope you're doing fine well not too bad. I hope you'll get better quick. The guild isn't the same without you and the other. We're coming to bring back Wendy so I guess she had done something about it. I don't have many things to say except that we all miss and hope you'll be back soon._

_Lucy._

_PS: I'm not you're love rival._

Well that didn't seem too personal. A realization hit me, that's what Cana meant when she asked Gajeel if the nurse was a love rival or not! Juvia couldn't think she was. She had just met her. I shook my head and went back to the letter. I took the dictionary and look for a Hey translation. Turned out they weren't I guess it should be the same word. Translating the whole letter was quite complicated because some word had multiple meaning in French and that I had to exchange name and the adjective's place.

I took another letter this one from Nastu:

_HI Juvia!_

_We should be here in the afternoon. You really are unlucky first you got hurt and went to the hospital second you lost the ability to speak English third you're stuck with Gajeel AND Gray. Dam! At you're place I'll everything to get better quick! Wendy should be able to help you with that. _

_Nastu._

Next time I'll saw him I kick he's ass.

I just had finished translating he's letter when I heard a knock on my door. I stood up and open it. Cana was in front of me.

"Hi, coming to the hospital?" she asked

"Once I'll have finish with the letters." I answered

"'Kay. Want help?"

"No"

"Okay sees you there. Come pass by even if you're not finish okay."

I nod; she closed the door and went away. I went back to the next letter.

_Hello Juvia_

_How are things? Did you know that Cana had sleep with Hibiki from Bleu Pegasus when we were at the Daimatou Anbu? I can't believe she didn't tell me! I learned it from Jenny. Also I'm starting to think they are serious thing going one between Elfman and Evergreen. I think they're dating. I can't figure out whether it's a good thing or a bad thing. I mean if they like each other it's good for them but could you imagine their child. Huh. It makes me shiver just to think about it. Anyway get better soon some can talk about it and some other thing at the bar with some tea._

_Love, Mira._

Okay, first: everyone know that Cana slept with Hibiki she almost slept with every one during Daimatou Anbu, second: Elfman and Evergreen? She must be imagining things there is no way those two are dating.

I translate it and pass to the next: Lysana.

_Hello Juvia!_

_I hope you're not too bad. It's hard to think you got hurt since you're body is made of water. I hope you'll get better soon and that we'll see you at the guild. In the mean time think positive you may be staying at the hospital but you're spending time with Gray! Isn't it awesome! Maybe he'll even realize what a dum ass he is and confess to you!_

_With love, Lisanna._

What did she meant by dum ass? I'm not dum ass and I'm not going to confess anything since I don't feel anything! Well you do get turned one… Shut up! I don't like her. I sighed and translate the letter.

Since I was with the Strauss I took Elfman letter.

_Hi Juvia._

_We all hope you're feeling better and that Gray doesn't act to stunder, stunder isn't manly at all. A man should accept his feeling when he has some._

Fucking hell not him too!

_I hope you'll manly get better! And come back to the guild!_

_Elfman._

I translate angrily this letter and pass to the next, Happy, this should be easy.

_Aye Juvia !_

_I'll be here in a few hours; I'm coming with Nastu, Lucy and Charles! She didn't accept my fish I felt really sad… you know about that. But let's talk positive: she didn't insult me! It's a big improvement right? Also in the train Nastu was seek so lie down on Lucy laps while she stroke his hair that made me want to say: they liiiiiike each other! I hope you'll get better soon the guild is weird when Gray and Nastu aren't fighting, you're not cheering and Cana isn't drinking._

_Happy._

That was… sweet I guess? Juvia should like that. I translate it and pass to Reedus one, weirdly it was already open.

_Juvia,_

_I heard about you're accident and hope you'll be better soon. Especially since I have to finish the painting of you, from what I've heard you should still be able to pause._

Hold on. Juvia pause for Reedus. More than a hundred ways she could have (many revealing one) pass through my head. I shook my head to shake them away. Why did I immediately thought about that? I sighed. I was starting to become a pervert. It's funny 'cause you're only going pervert on Juv- Shut up! I start reading the rest of the letter to change my though.

_Anyway I found a draw I had made of Gray before you arrived in the guild, I thought you might like it so put in the letter. Gray wouldn't be okay with it but he doesn't need to know. And since Cana is translating the letters he shouldn't._

HE. MADE. A. DRAW. OF. ME. AND GAVE IT TO JUVIA! He's fucking kidding me! And he though Cana wouldn't have told me! What am I thinking of course she wouldn't have? I sighed. Now the real question was whether I should give the picture to Juvia or not. I looked inside the envelope, she was empty. One second. Two second. Three second. The realisation hit me. Cana that bitch, she took it! I double face palm and sighed angrily. What was sure was that Juvia had the picture. And I didn't even know what it was. Dilemma solves. What would Juvia do? She would keep it. I could bet she had a shelve dedicate to me. Maybe if he gave me the painting of Juvia I could forgive him. … I mean it would be a pay back. I sighed and went back to reading.

_I hope it'll make you feel a bit better. We all miss you and hope you'll be back soon._

_Reedus_

I sighed and started translate it.

* * *

I just had finish when I notice it was already more than 2 p.m. I needed fresh air so I went out. I decided to go to the bar where Cana and I had drink yesterday since it was the only place I knew here. To great pleasure they served food. To my great displeasure Cana was here. I knew there were no points in trying to avoid her so I went to her table. She had already drunk five drinks and six other were in front of her. I sat and order a sandwich wanting to get away as fast as I could.

"If you're wondering" she started Juvia has been as down as when we arrived"

"Receiving her draw didn't make her feel better?" I asked ironically.

"Nope" she answered with concern.

It was hard to believe that it wouldn't do anything to her. "Why?"

Cana sighed, "She's depressing, and it would help if you were here." I felt kind of bad. Even if I wasn't coming because I was doing something that would make her feel better later I couldn't help but feeling bad not being with her. "How is it going with the letter?" asked Cana.

"Still got six to do."

"It's hard?"

"Getting easier"

She nodded slowly. "You think you'll have finished when you'll come?"

"Yeah" I had too. They were something inside me telling me that it was the only way for Juvia to get better.

* * *

After my lunch I run back to my room as fast as I could I wanted to finish with those letters quick. I sat down and look at the six letters remaining, Erza, Levy, Bisca, Alzac, Asuka and Freed. I was curious of what the last one could have put in his. I took it and started to read.

_Juvia_

_I hope you are not doing too badly. Hearing you were hurt make me think that I have notice that I had sadly never apologize for the awful things I said to you during Laxus game. _

Freed had say something awful to Juvia? What? Why didn't I know about it? I was burning from anger. I didn't even know what it was about. Maybe Freed was just over reacting. But I couldn't bare the idea of Juvia being hurt, especially now that she actually was.

_I am sorry; I hope one day you will forgive me. I felt so guilty about it, I have never told anyone about it, and especially because I was afraid they might tell Gray. I know you have not notice but he is more close to you than anyone else in this guild. If he heard about it I think he might beat me to death, he would be kind of right. _

He… had... noticed? Was it really obvious? Well you don't usually let people close, do you? Right. I sighed. Shit. Well at least when I'll kick his ass he'll understand.

_I am really sorry and I want you to know it will never happen again. Try to get better, I hope once you'll be able to speak English again we could talk, if you are okay with it._

_Freed _

Talk instead of fighting… I think Erza have told me something like that once, I have never try it me self. I usually fight then talk, but maybe it could help her? I should ask Lucy. Anyway Juvia need to read that. I translate it and pass to the next, Levy

_Hi Juvia!_

_I hope you're not too bad and that Gajeel isn't being to… well… himself. Not that I'm really worried about that, his always nicer with you. I know I'm going to get tease about that but I miss him. It's silly right falling for someone who hurt you._

That made me think of Freed he had hurt Juvia She wouldn't fall for him. Why was I even thinking about that? Why did think about it make me mad?

_But now I trust him more than anyone. Sometimes I get so jealous I think I would be following him everywhere if it wasn't for Jet and Droy. I guess we're just hopeless you and I._

For some reasons this sentence calm me down.

_I'm sure you'll be better soon and we'll talk about it face to face. Like Nastu say you're a Fairy Tail mage after all. _

That should make her feel better than but not as much as what came after.

_J'apprends aussi le français, je ne suis pas encore specialiste mais j'avance vite donc la prochaine fois que l'on se verra, je te parlerais français._

_A bientôt Levy._

It was French! I translate it first so I could understand. It was saying: Also I learning the French, I am not yet specialist but I'm making progress fast so/ergo the next time that we/they will see each other, I will talk to you French. See you soon Levy. That made me realize my translation weren't perfect. I could still understand I hope Juvia could too.

I translate the rest of the letter in French. And pass to the next one, Erza. Since what I had found in the others letters I didn't felt the needed to retard it anymore.

_Dear Juvia,_

_I hope you're not feeling too bad, if it's so I hope that seeing Gray make you feel a bit better. I also hope that Wendy was able to help you and that you're able of reading this without Cana having to translate. I also hope you've been well treat at the hospital. I know it must be hard for you not being able to talk with the people you love. But we're still here for you, we will always be, you don't have to worry about that. When Lucy was kidnap we fought Fantome Lord. When I was we fought Jellal and trinity raven. When we were all turned into stone we fought Laxus. When some of us were turned into lacrima we fought a kingdom. We're not going to let you down just because you temporary can speak English. And don't tell me maybe it's not temporary, IT IS. You will speak English again. The only one who can keep you from it is yourself. I'm hoping to see you soon._

_Erza._

That's… exactly what Juvia needed to hear. Erza was really good with that sort of thing. If it worked I will have to thank her. I translate it carefully, it took more time than the other but it seemed more important to me that this letter was well understood by Juvia.

look at the time it was five p.m. only family could stay at the hospital after 8 p.m. (Gajeel could 'cause he had said he was her brother). It took me 20 minute to go to the hospital so I had at best 2 hour and 40 minutes to translate 3 more letters.

I open the one from Bisca.

_Hello Juvia._

_I know you mustn't be at you're top right now but I need to tell you about something that bothering me, and it's your fault._

Shit. What had she done?

_You remember when you watch over Asuka for Alzac and me. Well she got quite fond of you and since she had been speaking constantly at the third person._

I burst in laughing. That was the problem! Frankly if she though Juvia was a bad influence she shouldn't bring her child to the guild 'cause they were way worst than her.

_But that's not the problem it will pass. The thing is that some kids have made fun of her and she got violent toward them. So when you'll get back could tell her to stop because I don't want her to get in trouble and we punish her but I know she'll listen better to you. Tell to stop the violence not the talking well the talking to would be good. Anyway take care and see you soon._

_Bisca._

Now I was sure of one thing that kid will join Fairy Tail. I translate it and pass to Alzac one.

_Hi Juvia_

_I hope you'll get better soon and that you could watch over Asuka again soon, she had been talking to the third person ever since. She also has been violent toward some kid and since her like you Bisca and me though you could talk to her when you'll get back. So try to get better before she became a delinquent, please._

_Alzac._

It made me chuckle a bit but it was giving Juvia a good reason to get better quick. I translate it and pass to the one of Asuka. I open it and realize they were noting to translate since it was a draw.

They were personage made of sticks with cloth draw on top. I thought it was the guild. They were many personages, in centre there were one dress in bleu with blue hair I guess it was Juvia. Nest to her was one with black hair and no clothe… me I guess. On the other side of her there were a smaller personage with a cowboy hat and two other personage nest to it both dress western way one with a cowboy hat and green hair, Asuka, Alzac and Bisca I guess. Next to me there was a personage with blond hair holding the hand of a blue thing that was also holding hand with a pink hair personage, probably Lucy, Nastu and Happy. Now that I had notice they were holding hand I notice that Juvia and I were too.

Before I could question myself about it I remember that I didn't have the time and ran to the hospital.

* * *

I arrived to the hospital, looked at the time, it was 7 30 p.m., good, I still had half an hour to spend here. Once I had caught my breath I went to Juvia room. I nock on the door and went in. Juvia was absorb by her book, she didn't notice which bother me a little but not as much as the sad look on her face.

"You have them?" asked me Cana right away.

"Yeah" I answered her showing the letters. She gave a satisfied looked to Gajeel who answered her with a septic one.

"Manon just told us great news" said Cana. Then why isn't Juvia happy? And who's Manon? The nurse! That's her fucking name! Finally! Dam I had completely forgot!

"What is it?" I asked calmly.

"We're going to make an MRI to Juvia tomorrow, if you're young friend have heal the trauma we'll see and Juvia will be able to go back home the day after." Answered Manon. That was a great new; Juvia will go home in two days. Then why isn't she happy? What could make her sad about going home? Not understanding anyone maybe? Right. That was her fear. Having her friend close to her and yet so far. Now I was sure those letters would cheer her up.

I walk to her and hand them to her. She look at them, I saw her eyes going along my harm to my face. "Gray-sama" she said, seems like she had really just notice me. Dam, I was usually the first thing she saw. She looked at the letters and turned her head away. I place them in front of her eyes and she took them. She sighed, then noticed something and took one of the envelopes she hadn't opened before, the one of Alsac. She took the letter out of it. She looked at it a bit shock them turned to me. I smiled at her she read the letter and her smile grew brighter so did mine. She took the one of Lucy, a suspicious look appeared on her face, probably because of the post scriptum

I went sitting on the only chair left in the room on the right side of her bed. It was funny to see her reaction to each letter. How she would be surprise by the one of Elfman, chuckle at Nastu's, smile at Lysanna's, blink at Happy's, roll her eyes at Mira's, blush at Reedus's. Blush. Is he painting her naked?

The 'revealing' pose came back to my head, I imagined her, lying on her side her hand holding her head not wearing anything, her porcelain skin completely expose, her deep blue hair falling behind her, her bleu doe eyes giving me a lustful look, her sweet lips smirking. An 'awww' sound snaps me out of me thought and I realized how hot were my cheeks.

The sound had come out of Juvia's mouth, it was her reaction to Asuka draw and she was looking at it with a sweet look that seemed to say 'so cute'. Aparently she had already read the letters from Alzac and Bisca. After having fully looked at Asuka's draw she put it carefully on her bedside table and took another letter.

The one from Freed, she looked quit surprise to see his name on the envelope. She started to read it, first a sad and hurt expression appeared on her face but then she smiled. She fucking smiled! Only for a few second but still she smiled! Why has she? He had hurt her; she couldn't smile to his word! I was so piss. It was like when Lyon was all over her. I tried to stay calm. Juvia nod and put back the letter in the envelope.

She took another letter, this time from Erza. She looked a bit sad, then surprise, then nod, then her eyes winded, but then her face soften, she sighed and a determined look came on her face. I couldn't help but smiled, Erza word had got to her and now she was determined to relearn English.

She took the last letter the one of Levy. She smiled as she started reading it, she raise an eyebrow, and smiled again. To itch line she looked happier. I could see the surprise on her face as she read the last sentence. She turned to Gajeel her usual bright smile on her face. He looked back at her I swear I have seen for the half of a second a smile on his face. Was it that he was glad to see her back to her old self or was it that Juvia had told him something about Levy via their 'telepathic talk'? Juvia turned to me a light blush on her face her smiled still on her face.

"Merci" she said softly. Why was she asking me mercy?

"That means thank." Said Manon.

"Oh." I said realizing, merci means thanks, and I made the mental note of it

I noticed on Juvia bedside table a sheet of paper that wasn't Asuka draw. Could it be Reedus draw? I took it and realize I was right. On the picture there were me at 14 years old reading the weekly sorcerer. I understood why Reedus had gave her this picture after all on the cover there were an image of her and her former team, there were big letters saying 'Phantome Lord's Elemant four'. I remember being piss about that article because it made Phantome Lord passes for stronger than Fairy Tail.

I look up and noticed Juvia making puppy eyes to me. Dam she was cute. I felt heat coming to my face. I gave her the drawback I could guess it was the reason for the eyes. As her hand touch the paper I've seen the crack from my dream appear on her body. I pull my hand away quickly. They were gone, I was terrified. Why did an element of my dream come to me while I was awake? Why did it scare me that much? The thought of a nakama being hurt was naturally scary but I knew it was from a dream. It couldn't be true. Then why? It wasn't like Deliora… was it? Was I as much afraid of losing her as I was of Deliora? Was that the reason why I get so angry every time Lyon was around? I sighed. Why was she so important to me?

"Visit time is up." Said Manon waking from my though.

Cana got up from her chair, so did I. She went to Juvia, hugged her and told her "see you tomorrow" then wave goodbye to the other and went out. I did the same and when my eyes fall on Juvia crack came back on her body, I turned quickly my look away and went out.

As we walk out I rethought about what Freed said in his letter, if I record well Cana was with Juvia during Laxus break down. Maybe she could give answer.

"Cana." She looks up at me. "What did Freed told Juvia at the Fantasia." Her expression changed it was a mixes of angst and anger.

"He talks about it in his letter." She said

"Yeah, he wants to apologise"

"Uh, he took his time." I gave her a questioning look "He told her she was and would always be the girl of Phantom."

I felt a huge amount of anger inside of me. How could he have told her something like that! I wanted to hurt him. Like I had wanted with the brigand but in a way more painful way. "There is no need" said Cana as if she could read my thought "He already had in off from Mira." I didn't care whether Mira had gone Satan soul on him! I couldn't think of something meaner to say to Juvia. When we'll get back I'll kick his ass or beat him to death like he said. My fists were clenching.

"Gray" I look up at Cana, she looked like she was about to say something. She reclosed her mouth and bit her lower lip. "Nothing" she sighed with anger "just, tries to think". She said and walked out.

I stood here. About what? I wanted to ask. I don't know what's been in your mind for days. Juvia. I started walking again. Juvia was … my nakama. She was cute, pretty, and beautiful. Also crazy but in Fairy Tail, who wasn't? She was my stalker but also close to be my best friend. She was one the person I cared the most about in the guild. I was as much afraid of losing her as I was of Deliora. I couldn't bare the idea of her being hurt. I get really angry every time Lyon was going all over her. That's what jealousy is, right? Soooo I was jea-jealous over her. I stop.

Do I like her?

* * *

**AN/ You didn't like it right? Still thanks for reading. If you're interested in what will happen next you can follow the story. If you actually like it you can had it to you're favourite. And if you want to tell what you think (good or bad) you can leave a review… that would fucking nice. You can also leave a review to thanks my corrector Black Machan, that girl's awesome. **

**Like I've said this is short but I'll do better next time.**

**I know that Freed didn't say anything to Juvia in the manga (this is from the anime) but I thought it was interesting. We could actually do a FreedxJuvia fanfic 'bout that. **

**They've been a bit of Nalu and Gale but this is the last time you see it in this fanfiction. And frankly the Nalu was only what Happy though of them nothing more. The Gale was more real but come on they're just so cute. Last time I do it unless you want more Gale.**


	8. Chapter 8 IRM

**NA/Hey… vous vous souvenez de cette fic'… celle que vous avez lut y a genre… 6 mois… Ouais, je sais, j'suis désolé, ma correctrice et moi étions vraiment occuper, j'vous épargne les 20 lignes de raison dont vous n'avez surement rien a foutre et je vous laisse avec se chapitre.**

**Rokushimo- Je viens de me rendre compte que je ne vous aviez jamais remercier pour vos review donc… euh… merci beaucoup.**

* * *

Juvia regardait le ciel rempli de nuages gris. Les gouttes d'eau froide lui tombaient sur le visage. Pourtant elle se sentait bien, elle attendait. Elle ignorait quoi, mais elle attendait. Plus le temps passait, plus le ciel s'assombrissait. Elle était trempée et elle attendait. Le ciel était maintenant tellement sombre qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien voir et elle attendait.

Elle attendit ce qui lui paru des années et enfin, au loin, apparu un rayon de lumière. Juvia s'avança vers lui. Comme elle s'approchait, elle devint capable d'y distinguer des formes qui lui semblaient familière. Quelques pas de plus et elle fut capable de dire qu'il s'agissait d'hommes rassemblés sous un même rayon de lumière. Juvia doubla de vitesse et vite elle fut assez près pour les reconnaître. Elle s'arrêta pour les admirer. C'est alors qu'elle comprit que la lumière qu'elle avait vu ne venait pas du ciel. C'était eux. Ils brillaient d'une lumière forte et chaleureuse. L'un d'entre eux l'aperçue. Il la pointa du doigt et bougea ses lèvres tout en montrant un grand sourire. Tous les autres se tournèrent alors vers elle, un sourire apparut sur leur visage et ils firent de grands signes à Juvia. Elle sourit et leur fit des signes à son tour. Elle s'attarda sur chacun de leur visage. Tous ses amis semblaient être là mais un manquait à l'appel. Ils lui diraient sûrement où il se trouvait quand elle les aurait rejoins. Cette idée la poussa à avancer. Elle courut vers eux aussi vite qu'elle en eu été capable. Et pourtant elle ne semblait pas s'approcher, au contraire elle semblait s'enfoncer dans le sol. Elle avait beau mettre toutes ses forces dans son effort, elle s'éloignait plus à chaque pas. Lui était il vraiment possible de les atteindre ? Ses jambes se faisaient faible, chaque mouvement plus dur à accomplir. Elle trébucha et s'écrasa contre le sol. Des larmes lui tombèrent des yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas y arriver. Elle n'était pas assez forte.

« Juvia ! »

Elle releva la tête en entendant son nom et surtout la voix qui l'avait prononcé. La lumière l'aveugla, elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'accoutumer et enfin elle put le voir. Il se tenait devant tous les autres, penché en avant, ses cheveux noirs lui tombaient devant le visage. Il portait bizarrement des vêtements. Juvia pouvait apercevoir un petit sourire effleurer ses lèvres et il lui tendit la main. Juvia se redressa immédiatement et courut vers lui. Cette fois-ci, rien ne la retenait en cette enjambée. Elle se trouva assez près pour lui attraper la main. Il la tira vers lui et plaça son autre bras autour d'elle. Elle était avec eux, leur lumière l'entourait. Elle sourit et le murmure de son nom s'échappa ses lèvres. « Gray-sama » Elle se demandait s'il l'avait entendu, son sourire répondit. Il se pencha vers elle, ses lèvres la touchaient presque…

Les yeux de Juvia s'ouvrirent. Pourquoi !? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se réveille maintenant ? Juste quand ça devenait amusant ! Juvia soupira, agacée et tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre. Elle y découvrit un ciel bleu emplis des dernières lueurs roses de l'aurore qui se reflétaient sur les murs blancs de la chambre. Il devait être tôt, Gray-sama n'arriverait pas avant plusieurs heures, comme c'était ennuyeux. Même si Juvia désirait profondément voir le visage de son bienaimé, lui demander comment il s'était débrouillé pour traduire les lettres était sa priorité. Il n'avait pas pu y arriver tous seul. Elle avait ruminé les différents moyens qu'il aurait pu utiliser pendant la nuit, elle en avait trouvé une bonne vingtaine, mais cela ne servait à rien car seul lui pouvait lui apporter la réponse.

Juvia entendit un bruit de chaise, elle détourna légèrement son regard vers l'origine du son. Là se trouvait Gajeel-kun. Il se frotta les yeux, baya puis se tourna vers Juvia et dit :

« Hi. » sur un ton monotone.

Juvia le lui répéta. «Hi », peut être cela signifiait-il « bonjour »… ? Non, Gajeel-kun ne dirait pas « bonjour », plutôt « salut ». Hi : salut. Hi : salut. Hi : salut… Juvia se le répéta plusieurs fois. Juvia effleura le genou de Gajeel-kun pour attirer de nouveau son attention sur elle.

« Tu as bien dormi, lui dit elle. Elle vit qu'il avait compris ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Have you well sleep. Dit il lentement

\- Have… you… well… sleep. Répéta Juvia Gajeel-kun acquiesça. Have you well sleep. Elle répéta avec un sourire.

\- Very well thank you. Dit Gajeel-kun en articulant bien. _Très bien, merci_.

\- Very well thank you. » Répondit elle il acquiesça a nouveaux.

Juvia se répéta les phrases plusieurs fois espérant qu'elles s'impriment dans sa tête. Le ventre de Gajeel-kun émit un gargouillement, il lança un regard à Juvia. _J'vais chercher l'p'tit dej'_. Il se leva et sorti. Juvia saisit le portrait de Gray-sama. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce qu'elle en avant penser la veille était bien stupide. Peut-être qu'en lisant l'article, Juvia ne lui avait pas plut, mais est-ce que ça compter ? Non. Qu'elle âge avait-il sur ce dessin ? 14 ans peut-être… et Juvia sur cet article ? Voyons voir… Elle est un an et demi plus jeune que Gray-sama, elle devait donc avoir 12 ou 13 ans. Juvia se demandait souvent comment sa vie aurait été si elle l'avait rencontré plus tôt. Peut-être qu'elle aurait rejoint Fairy Tail au lieu de Phantom Lord. Peut-être qu'elle aurait connu le ciel bleu, l'amitié et le bonheur plus jeune. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui elle et Gray-sama seraient ensemble ou même mariés. Et chaque matin elle l'accueillerait avec un sourire radieux qu'il lui rendrait puis il s'approcherait d'elle et … Juvia se perdit encore dans son imagination.

* * *

La mâtiné passa, ni Gray-sama ni Cana-san n'était encore venu… Ils étaient sûrement en train de dormir … de dormir… dans le même lit ? Cana-san était-elle une rivale d'amour ? Peut être n'était-elle en fait là que dans le but de le prendre à Juvia. Elle sentit une grande colère monter en elle. Aurait-elle osé ? Si elle se l'était permise, Juvia la retrouverait, lui arracherai la peau, la plongerai dans de l'eau salé puis lui… avant que Juvia ne pus finir de penser, Cana-san entra dans la salle se tenant la tête. Son soutien-gorge et son pantalon étaient froissés de partout, ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et tout son corps empestait l'alcool. Il n'était pas compliqué de deviner qu'elle avait fait la bringue la veille et peut être même le matin.

« Hey nurse, commença-t-elle d'un ton fatigué, you wouldn't happened to have any painkiller, would you ? »

Gajeel-kun leva les yeux au ciel. Quelque chose disait à Juvia que Cana-san avait la gueule de bois. Ce fais fit sourire Juvia, la faisait se sentir… Comment dire… se sentir chez elle. Mais une autre sensation si mêlait, celle d'être observée, comme si deux yeux essayait de percer sa peau. Juvia se retourna et découvrit que les deux yeux qui la fixaient n'étaient autres que ceux de Gray-sama. Soudainement le sentiment de malaise que son regard lui avait fait éprouver disparut, remplacé par le plaisir d'être remarqué par l'être chère. Elle lui sourit et il détourna le regard. Juvia l'observa traverser la chambre en se demandant pourquoi son regard si persistant avait disparu à l'instant où elle l'avait retourné. Elle remarqua aussi qu'il avait, une fois n'est pas coutume, perdu sa chemise. Les cernes sous ses yeux et ses cheveux encore plus en batail que d'habitude montrait qu'il n'avait pas passer une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il était maintenant assis fixant le sol et se mordant la lèvre inferieur. Était-il embarrasser ou énerver ? Juvia ne saurait le dire. Ardemment elle désirait que ce sentiment quel qu'il soit le quitte et que son regard revint sur elle. Mais au fond d'elle-même, elle savait très bien qu'un regard de sa part ne lui reviendrait pas de si tôt. Toute fois, le fait de l'avoir octroyer ne serait-ce que quelques secondes lui apporteraient chaleur et réconfort pendant bien des jours

* * *

Plus tard, ils partirent chercher le déjeuné et Juvia resta seul. Cela ne la dérangeait plus tellement. Elle pensait qu'elle serait bientôt de retour à Fairy Tail et là-bas, il serait compliquer d'obtenir un minimum d'intimité. Aussi elle savait très bien qu'il ne serait pas long. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient en effet de retour. Gajeel-kun lui donna un plateau et elle commença péniblement à manger. Ne quittant pas Gray-sama du regard, elle remarqua qu'il se trouvait en grande réflexion et se demanda ce qui pouvait en être la cause. Elle finit son repas en le regardant toujours.

« Juvia, appela Manon-san, Juvia se tourna vers elle. Il est l'heure d'aller faire l'IRM. »

Cette idée ne plaisait pas à Juvia, sa dernière expérience avec la machine était des plus déplaisante, elle ne voulait pas y être à nouveaux enfermer. Manon-san se mit à parler anglais aux autres. Juvia tourna alors son regard vers Gajeel-kun, à la recherche d'explication. _Elle d'mande a un d'deux d'v'nir avec toi. _Du plus profond de son être Juvia espérait que Gray-sama déciderait d'être celui à l'accompagner. Ils semblaient se disputer à ce sujet… et n'avaient pas l'air ni l'un ni l'autre d'en avoir envie. Finalement Gray-sama soupira agacé et Manon-san se tourna vers Juvia puis dit :

« Il ira avec vous. »

Normalement cette phrase aurait été source de grand bonheur pour Juvia, mais l'agacement sur le visage de Gray-sama ne fit que l'attrister. Elle ne comprenait pas comment un jour il pouvait être si attentionné et le lendemain si inattentif. Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? Mais quoi ? Et comment pouvait-elle se racheter ? Ces questions hantèrent l'esprit de Juvia pendant qu'elle ce préparé pour l'IRM.

* * *

Juvia arriva dans la salle à IRM le regard bas. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la honte pour avoir fait un faux pas, ignorer lequel et être incapable d'en faire amende. Elle pouvait sentir la présence de Gray-sama. Elle marcha sur le sol froid jusqu'à la machine, s'allongea sur la plateforme mobile. Manon-san vint placer la cage sur la tête de Juvia et mit l'IRM en marche. Juvia l'entendit regagner la salle vitrer où se trouver le docteur Lordat.

La lumière qui en émana irrita les yeux de Juvia mais cette sensation ne dura qu'un instant. Par contre le son répétitif de la machine était extrêmement désagréable. Juvia pris de profonde inspiration mais leur régularité ne faisait que lui rappeler le son de l'IRM et amplifier son mal-être. Juvia essaya de se calmer en pensant à des souvenirs agréables mais tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser était le visage agacé de Gray-sama. Le dérangeait-elle tant ? Etait-elle vraiment aussi insupportable ? Peu être qu'il la haïssait ? Que le Master l'avait forcé à venir et qu'il contait les jours jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse enfin partir ? Peu être que…

Les pensées de Juvia furent interrompues par une sensation de chaleur venant de sa main droite. Quelqu'un la tenait et ça ne pouvait être que Gray-sama. Essayait-il de la réconforter ? Son pouce caressa lentement les doigts de Juvia. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il essayait vraiment de la réconforter et il y arrivaiy ! Juvia contait vraiment à ses yeux. Aurait-elle confondu agacement et pur timidité ? Oh Gray-sama est tellement mignon. Juvia aurait aimé pouvoir voir son visage. Peu être lui souriait-il ? Son sourire est si beau…

Alors que Juvia fantasmait à propos du sourire de Gray-sama, elle se sentit bouger. Elle fut d'abord surprise puis se souvint qu'elle se trouvait dans l'IRM. Manon-san vint lui retirer la cage et Juvia se redressa. Ses muscles la tiraillaient. Elle pensa à s'étirer mais la main de Gray-sama tenait toujours la sienne. Elle releva le regard pour voir son expression mais celui ci avait le visage dirigé dans la direction opposé.

« Bien Juvia vous allez pouvoir retourner dans votre chambre, dit Manon-san, je vous préviendrais dès que nous aurons les résultats. Elle se tourna vers Gray-sama et lui dit :

"You can go back to her room, I'll warn you right when we'll get the results. » Juvia le vit acquiescer. Il s'avança vers la sorti et de stoppa subitement. Il se retourna, Juvia put enfin voir son visage, il montrait une expression choquée et fixait leurs mains jointes. Il arracha vivement sa main et sorti. Son geste avait était si rapide qu'il avait fait mal à Juvia, toute en se tenant la main elle sortit et alla dans sa chambre.

* * *

Juvia était assise en tailleur sur son lit, les bras croisés. Elle se demandait pourquoi il avait utilisé tant de violence dans son geste. Que pouvait-il bien le déranger ? Peut être ne devrait-elle pas se le demander. De toute manière elle ne pourrait pas trouver la réponse sans le lui demander et même si elle en était capable, elle doutait qu'il le lui dirait. Juvia soupira tristement, il fallait vraiment qu'elle réapprenne l'anglais. Elle se souvint alors que Cana-san lui avait parlé en français. Elle n'avait pas pus apprendre ça de nul part. Levi-san l'apprenait elle aussi, peut-être y avait-il un lien ? Il fallait qu'elle en parle à Cana-san.

Juvia se tourna vers Gajeel-kun. _Où est Cana-san ? _Il sembla réfléchir quelques secondes. _J'sais pas surmen' train d'cuver. _Juvia soupira. Gray-sama lui aussi avait disparu après qu'ils soient sortis de la salle à IRM. Si seulement elle pouvait lui parler…

Tout en attendant leur retour, Juvia se tourna vers la fenêtre. Elle avait passé tant de temps dans cet hôpital qu'elle en avait presque oublié la sensation du vent lui caressant la peau. L'extérieur lui manquait, elle était fatiguée du blanc insensible constant de cette chambre. Elle saisit Les Fleurs Du Mal pour se changer les idées. Elle le feuilleta rapidement et s'arrêtât quand elle se trouva à la page de L'invitation Au Voyage. Ce poème n'était pas anodin pour elle, bien au contraire, s'était en le lisant qu'elle s'était finalement décider à quitter son pays pour Fiore.

_Mon enfant, ma sœur,_

_Songe à la douceur_

_D'aller là-bas vivre ensemble !_

Juvia n'avait elle bien-sûr personne à retrouver.

_Aimer à loisir,_

_Aimer et mourir_

Aimer ! Oui Juvia voulait aimer et être aimée. Et elle le veut toujours, mais tous ça est compliquer quand celui que l'on aime ne désir pas être aimé.

_Au pays qui te ressemble_

A l'époque, cette phrase l'avait intrigué. Pour elle, un pays n'était rien d'autre que des lignes tracés sur une carte, elle ne comprenait pas comment cela pouvait ressembler à un être humain.

_Les soleils mouillés_

_De ces ciels brouillés_

Ici Juvia était persuadé qu'il parlait de la pluie.

_Pour mon esprit on les charmes_

_Si mystérieux_

_De tes traîtres yeux,_

_Brillant à travers leurs larmes._

Baudelaire paraissait à Juvia être le seul homme au monde à aimer la pluie.

_Là, tout n'est qu'ordre et beauté, _

_Luxe, calme et volupté_

Pour Juvia, la destination de ses rêves n'est ni ordonné, ni luxueux, ni voluptueux et sûrement pas calme. Mais aux yeux de Juvia d'une beauté hors du commun. Un lieu de parfaite difformité où elle se sentait chez elle. L'image de sa guilde était dans son esprit et la faisait sourire. C'est à ce moment qu'elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, elle se retourna et découvrit Cana-san pénétrant la chambre.

Juvia lui sourit pendant qu'elle s'asseyait en face d'elle une chaise entre les jambes. Elle fit une expression qui semblait demander lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

« Tu as parlé à Juvia en français hier. » le visage de Cana-san ne trahit que de l'incompréhension.

« You've speak French to her yesterday. » lui dit Gajeel-kun et elle sembla comprendre.

Elle fouilla alors son sac et en sorti de petite carte de papier, elle les parcourut puis en saisi une et la lut.

« J'apprends le français avec le Français pour les nuls. Je ne m'en sors pas super bien alors j'ai fait des cartes de phrases. » Dit elle avec un fort accent anglais.

Juvia était à la fois surprise et ravis. Elle était stupéfaite par les efforts de son amie. Elle avait entamé d'apprendre une langue pour Juvia.

« J'en aie aussi faites pour toi, dit elle en tendait un paquet de carte à Juvia. Celle-ci les saisis.

\- Merci » dit Juvia en parcourant les cartes.

Il s'y figurait des phrases en français et en dessous leurs traductions anglaises, ça allait lui être très utile pour réapprendre l'anglais. En les lisant elle se dit que certaines seraient plus utile à Cana-san qu'à Juvia comme par exemple celle qui disait ' Où puis-je trouver de l'alcool ? '. Juvia s'arrêta devant l'une des cartes dont elle ressentait la grande envi de lire à voix haute.

« I can't wait to go back home, lit Juvia elle décida de rajouter deux mot, Fairy Tail.

\- To Fairy Tail, corrigea Cana-san avant de saisir une autre carte et la lire, en anglais aller, retourné a se dit go, go back to. »

Aller : go. Retourné : go back. A : to. Juvia fit signe avec ses mains qu'elle voulait de quoi écrire. Cana-san sorti un bloc-note et un stylo. Juvia les saisi et y inscrivit les définitions qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

« Tu y sera bientôt. Dit Cana-san, Juvia sourit et chercha sa réponse dans les cartes.

\- I hope so, lui répondit Juvia 'Je l'espère '. Cana-san chercha de nouveau dans les cartes.

\- Moi j'en suis sûre. » Répondit elle.

Cela lui fit chaud au cœur, savoir que ses amis comptaient sur elle était le plus grand des renforts à sa détermination. Le sourire de Juvia refusait de quitter ses lèvres et cela ne lui apportait que du bonheur.

Juvia laissa un soupir satisfait s'échapper de ses lèvres, c'est là qu'elle remarqua que Gajeel-kun avait été exclu de la conversation. Elle chercha dans ses cartes une phrase correspondant à celle qu'elle voulait lui dire depuis la veille. Elle trouva 'tu me manque' qui devenait 'I miss you'. Étant donné qu'elle avait aussi utiliser 'I' dans 'je l'espère ' sa devait vouloir dire'je'. 'Miss' paraissait être la traduction la plus logique de 'manque'. Dans ce cas 'you' devait être 'tu'. Et vu que le COD était à la fin, la phrase qu'elle voulait dire devait être…

« You miss Levy-san » Gajeel-kun la regarda un instant, comment elle sait, puis détourna vite le regard. Juvia ne put retenir son rire.

Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta de rire, elle voulu recommencer de discuter avec Cana-san, mais quand elle se tourna vers elle, elle remarqua que Gray-sama se trouvait à la porte dont il tenait toujours la poigner et regarder Juvia. Elle lui sourie et dit :

« I miss you.

\- Missed au passé, corrigea Cana-san.

\- I missed you »

Gray-sama regarda Juvia un moment avant de détourner le regard et d'aller s'assoir sur la chaise la plus éloigner de Juvia. Etait-ce vraiment de la timidi- Non. Juvia avait décidé d'arrêter de se poser des questions dont elle ne pouvait obtenir la réponse. Réapprendre l'anglais, c'est sur quoi elle devait se concentrer… mais ce n'est pas si facile avec toutes les contradictions du comportement de Gray-sama. Comment pouvait-elle se concentrer avec tous les signaux opposés qu'il lui envoyait… Si seulement elle pouvait savoir ce qu'il pensait… Juvia eu un soupir amusé après cette pensée. Si on pouvait lire les pensées beaucoup de choses serait plus simple.

Le regard de Juvia se posa sur Gray-sama qui regardait par la fenêtre, il semblait être dans une grande réflexion. Ca lui arrive souvent ces temps-ci… Mais ça ne servirait à rien de se questionner, même si elle aurait pu lui parler, il ne lui aurait pas expliqué. Combien de fois lui avait-elle demandé ce qui se trouvait dans son esprit et combien de fois l'avait-il ignoré.

« Il est stupide. » dit la voix de Cana-san, Juvia ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se tournant vers elle, à cause de son accent. L'entendre prononcer 'est' comme un des points cardinaux était asses amusant.

Mais Juvia se devait de lui présenter son désaccord elle chercha alors la carte correspondante puis la lut :

« I don't agree.

\- Agree, répéta Cana-san en prononçant les 'e' comme s'il s'agissait de 'i'

\- Agree » répéta Juvia en re-prononçant comme on venait de lui indiquer. Elle se demanda si seulement les double 'e' se prononcer 'i' ou si s'était le cas de tout les 'e'. Ne trouvant pas la moindre carte parlant de prononciation elle se tourna vers Gajeel-kun. _Tous les 'e' se prononce 'i' en anglais ?_ Il lui fallu un peu de temps pour comprendre la question. _Ouais._ D'accord, Juvia n'allait pas bien s'en sortir si elle n'apprenait pas les bonnes prononciations_. Tu peux demander à Cana-san de me faire un alphabet des prononciations._ Il hocha la tête puis dit :

« She needs a pronunciation alphabet.

\- Okay. Repondit Cana-san, hey Gray can you do that? Elle avait dit le nom de Gray-sama lui demandait-t-elle de s'en occuper.

\- No. Repondit-il d'un ton agacé.

\- Fine I'll do it m'self no need to be so grouchy 'bout it. »

Gajeel-kun lança à Cana-san un regard qui signifiait _j'te l'avais bien dit._ Elle lui répondit par un regard défiant. Juvia ne comprit pas ce qui pouvait bien se passer entre les deux et avoir une chose de plus autour d'elle qu'elle ne pouvait comprendre l'agaçait grandement.

Juvia se tourna vers Gajeel-kun, _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ Il se retourna immédiatement. Juvia n'arriver pas à le croire, il voulait l'empêcher de deviner !

« Can ya tell her it's non of her buisness. » Juvia entendit la voix de Gajeel-kun grogné. Puis Cana-san chercha dans ses cartes.

« Ca ne te regarde pas. » Dit-elle maladroitement. Comment pouvait-il dire ça Juvia ! Nous étions meilleurs amis ! Tout se qui le regardait la regardait aussi ! Non mais …

« C'est une surprise. » Hein !? La voix de Cana-san avait stoppé les pensées de Juvia. « Tu sauras plus tard s'est une surprise » compris Juvia malgré le très fort accent de Cana-san. Une surprise ? Pour Juvia ?

« What kind of surprise ? Juvia se redressa dès quel entendit ses mots, Gray-sama qui était resté muet jusqu'à maintenant venait de parler.

\- Non of you're buisness. » Juvia reconnut les mots de Cana-san qu'elle avait déjà entendu dire par Gajeel-kun quelques secondes avant. Lui disait-elle que ce n'était pas ses affaires ou quel lui dirait plus tard ?

« Why not ? Perhaps I can help.

\- You could if you open your eyes.

\- What do you mean ?

\- She means ya're a dumbass. Dit Gajeel-kun. _Elle veut dire qu't'est un imbécile_.

\- Hey ! » Dire Gray-sama et Juvia à l'unisson. Leurs regards choqués se croisèrent et il détourna immédiatement le sien. Juvia sentit de la colère monté en elle.

« Okay, dit Cana-san, You keep thinking, en pointant Gray-sama, You calm down, en pointant Gajeel-kun, And you keep putting up » plus gentiment en se tournant vers Juvia. Elle passa sa paume sur son visage puis chercha une carte et dit, « continu de le supporter. »

Elle n'avait pas tord, Juvia avait toujours supporté l'indifférence de Gray-sama et elle devait continuer… mais pour combien de temps ? Et si c'était pour toujours… ? Juvia senti les larmes lui montées aux yeux. Non, non, non, elle ne pouvait pas pleurer, elle avait dépassé cette phase. Elle prit une grande inspiration silencieuse. Tout allait bien. Elle expira longuement et silencieusement. Elle essuya les débuts de larmes qui étaient apparut sur ses yeux. Tout allait bien se passer, demain elle serait à la maison.

Demain elle serait à la maison.

A la maison.

* * *

**NA/ Donc… sa ne valait pas l'attente, n'est ce pas ? J'suis désolé j'essaye vraiment de faire mieux. Si vous avez des idée sur comment je pourrait améliorer mon écriture ou simplement des idées sur s'chapitre vous pourriez laisser une review pour m'l'dire, se s'rait sympas.**

**J'revient aussi vite que j'peut, j'le jure. **


	9. Chapter 9 MRI

**AN/Hey… you remember that fic… the one you've read like… 6 month ago… Yeah, I know, I'm sorry, my corrector and me were really busies I save you the 20 lines of reasons, that you probably don't give a fuck about, and leave you with the chapter.**

* * *

The five of us were standing, tired, our close ripe off and cover of bleed but standing. Waiting for him to attack. He had just showed us his power. He was strong and didn't even have a scratch, but we could still beat him, could we ? Doubt settled in me but I couldn't afford it. Whatever happened I had to fight and we had to win. My though went to my friend that were fighting in the castle to set Lucy free, I hoped they were doing as good or better than us. He made one step, two steps… three steps, four steps… five steps, six steps and he started shivering. He fell on his knees.

"I can't… win" he said. We stare at him. "I... surrender."

The ranking showed that we've won one point, that Sabertooth had lost… that we had won.

"It's settled!" shouted the commentator. A few voices screamed from the arena.

"THE WINNER OF THE DAIMATOU ENBU IS FAIRY TAIL!" shouted again the commentator.

Everybody was screaming and cheering. Erza sighed. Gajeel and Laxus smirked. I turned to the woman next to me. I smiled to her and she smiled back. Even with all her wound her smile was still able to bring light through the night. She looked down at my hand, started extending her but stopped. I took it. She looked up at me, I smiled at her again and she smiled brightly back. I leaned my forehead against hers. I tilted my head and planted a kiss on her lips. My lips started to move and hers followed my steps. Her lips were soft…

As I opened my eyes I automatically sat up and brought my fingers to my lips. I palmed my face realizing it was a dream. I let myself fall back on my bed. I didn't know what time it was but it must have been pretty late since the sun was already bright. It wasn't that weird for me to dream about kissing Juvia. After all I had spent the all evening –and a bit of the night- thinking about what my feeling for her could be. I still hadn't figured it out. At least my dream had went back to be memory.

I knew that I cared a lot about her more than anyone but that didn't mean I liked her. I was really afraid of losing but it was normal with such a close friend. And yes I was jealous –after all that reflexion I was finally able to admit it- when Lyon was close to her. But how could I know whether I was actually jealous because of feelings or if it was just my old rivalry with Lyon that was talking. I did have had dream but frankly with such body any man would. The thought of other man peeving over her brought me anger. Was it possession? Or simply caring feeling toward a nakama? How could I know?

I wasn't good with feeling. The only one I was able to recognize easily was anger and sadness. Even when I thought I was happy I had doubt. Ever since I was kid knowing what emotion I was feeling was as hard as fighting with Erza. I never really knew what I was feeling or if I was feeling. Sometimes emotions were easier to see one others faces. People that showed openly their emotion –or that suck at hiding them- without knowing were giving me basses. When I recognized a few features I had seen on their face on others I could guess that those were feeling something close to what the other had show me. But that didn't tell me what I felt.

I liked spending time with people open because more time I was spending with them I could see what they felt in what situation and it helped me getting idea on what I was feeling. And those people were always so full of life like Nastu or Lucy… or Juvia.

Juvia was the person with the easiest reading face in the guild –with Nastu of course. But her face rarely showed something else than happiness. Seeing her without a smile was rarer than an eclipse. I could actually see her level of happiness according to the smile she wears. If she was wearing a simple small smile –like most of the time- she was simply happy to be here. If it was her bigger but still mouth close smile she was happy about what was going on. If it was the same smile with teeth, eyes close and head tilt she was proud of her self. The list was long; I had noted each of them and knew all their meaning excepted for one. That smile that seemed to be the most ordinary one but with that thing in her eyes, that thing I couldn't define. It was just that one smile that I had only saw on her face when it was just the two of us, as if it was only mean to be seen by me. It was long since I hadn't seen it and I had to admit I missed that smile.

I missed her a lot. Well not at this very moment but… It happened a lot to me to be missing her. I didn't even have a reason to! I could be in mission have left her the very previous day and would simply see a weird hat, rain or something blue and I would think of her and that feeling looking a lot like the one I had every time I thought of Ur –in less hurtful- would come to me! Is that what we feel when we like someone?! We miss her for no reason?!

I sighed hungrily. That thing was sounding dummer every minute. If I actually liked her it would end up going away like any other feeling. On that conclusion I decided to get up.

* * *

I arrived to the hotel's restaurant and noticed that Cana was already waiting for me. I went to her table and sat next to her. I ordered my food and waited for what teasing sentence she was going to throw at me. To my surprise she stayed quite. The way she held her head with her hand with a painful expression and the alcohol smell that came from her body told me that she had a hangover. With a bit of luck I'll be able to have a peaceful lunch.

The waiter came with my food and I started to eat. Cana had finished, she now had her forehead against her fists and grit her teeth. She let out a long sigh before resting her arm on the table keeping her fists clench.

She looked up at me "Did you-" she reclosed her eyes "ouch" she sighed again "Did you think about it?"

I didn't want her to ask that question. I didn't want to answer. I didn't want to talk about it. I didn't want to think about it anymore. Why did she even have to bring it like that? Why couldn't she just leave me alone? It was my problem not hers! Why did she even care about it? Couldn't she mind her own business?

"I see" she said then stood up and held her hand while letting out a sigh of pain.

What did that mean? That she could read me like a book? Did she think that she could actually do that? Her magic sometimes allowed her to see the future not read though! It's not because she knew me for long that she knew everything about me! What the hell made her think she knew what was inside of my head? My silence told her what? That I liked Juvia! How could she…

I sighed. She was trying to make me think. If I had find an actual answered I would have told her that 'it wasn't of her business' or 'maybe' with a smug face. But I didn't say anything. So she wanted me to think more. But why did she care so much? Because Juvia's her friend she want her to be happy and not to waist her time… probably.

I choose to eat in peace before starting to think again.

* * *

I was in my room ready to go find Cana to go to the hospital. But as I was about to go I remembered of the books Cana had land me. I went to the bedside table to get them. Noticing they were missing I started looking for them around the room.

Why had I translate those letters? Why didn't I give them to Manon? Why did I want to do it myself? They weren't under the bed. When I saw her crying on her bed I felt the need to make her feel better. The need of make her feel better myself. As if, if someone else had done it, it wouldn't worth the same, like it had to be me. What was that? How can the fact that I made her feel better change something? She was happy the way it happened didn't matter.

And yet, something in me made me feel that if I was the one who made her feel better it would bring something more. The only thing it could change was made me feel some kind of superior. But it was never of concern excepted if I was in competition with someone else. So why did suddenly it matter? I was now sitting on my bed and had completely forgotten about the books. Who was I in competition with? How could I be in competition to cheer up someone? Especially since I sucked at it.

I sighed and took a long breath. If we assumed that I have a thing for her, we could say that I might want to kind of make her feel better so I'll be in some way well seen by her. But that wouldn't make any sense, that girl is crazy about me and I knew it. Why would I act in such incoherent way? The only time I had ever act in that kind of way was when I was hungry.

I heard a few week knock on the door I stood up and went to the door. Opening it I met up with a still looking as mess up Cana who asked me.

"Why didn' you wake me?" I gave her a questioning look. " S'already 1 p.m."

"Shit." I quickly grab the closes I had lost while searching and we went to the hospital.

* * *

We arrived in the room Cana was holding her head probably hopping it would make the pain she had gain by moving go away. As she opened the door of the room she immediately asked to Manon for painkiller.

I passed the door at my turned and my eyes immediately fall on Juvia. She was sitting on her bed looking at scene. Her hairs were curlier everyday as her cheerfulness came back more and more. She had a small smile looked like the beginning of a laugh, her feel at home smile. It seemed like all her previous sadness was just a distant memory. Seen her like that brought me a strange warm feeling making me want to smile, happiness I think. She turned to me and gave me that smile with the look in her eyes, I quickly looked away. My heart was beating faster -that was new-I hoped it isn't going to be like every time she smiles. I sat down and locked my eyes to the floor. Why did she have that effect on me? Sure she was hot but… And still I never had this reaction before. Maybe it simply is because I've started thinking that maybe could possibly like her and it had effect on my brain. But maybe it wasn't… I sighed. Why did feeling have to be so complicated?

Later one as we were eating I could feel her eyes on me and it gave me one of the most uneasy feeling I had ever felt. A part of me was praying that something would come and take her attention away. While the other one wonder why she was giving me so much attention. My eyes were glue to the floor because the idea that I might cross her look brought some kind of a weird fear. As if, if it happened she would see through me and would be able figure what I couldn't.

"Juvia" I heard the voice of Manon say, the feeling of Juvia eyes leaved my body but I kept my eyes down. " Il est l'heure d'aller faire l'IRM" I didn't hear any response. "It's time for her to go do a MRI." This time I looked up, and I saw her eyes full of apprehension. "Maybe one of you should come with her" she said pointing Gajeel "he can't because of his magic." I knew she need someone to be with her, but I rather that I wouldn't be me, everything inside me was telling me going with her wasn't a good idea.

Cana made it obvious she wouldn't be doing it. She knew dam well that I was in complicated situation toward Juvia. I didn't want to spend my day with her. If I was too think about what I felt for her being with her wasn't going to help. I sighed resign.

* * *

I was waiting for Juvia in the MRI room. Once she arrived she walked to the machine without giving me one look. Weird. A few minute I just wanted her to look elsewhere and now that she was looking elsewhere I wanted her eyes back on me. But I knew I didn't like when she was looking at me so why did I wanted her to? It didn't even made sense! Since was I such a mood swing person? Seriously if they were one thing I knew it was what I want! And you want her. Oh shut up!

The MRI started, it made a weird sound, Juvia – the head inside- started to breathe heavily, her breath quick and stressful. It was obvious that she wasn't feeling good. Her arms were shacking. Shit, I-I couldn't stand it. I needed to do something to help her! The first thing that came to my mind was that human contact made her feel better so I took her hand. Her body immediately froze but she was still tense, I started to caress her finger with my thumb hoping to calm her down. She was now relax and as was I.

I smiled a bit it was always when I couldn't get myself that her craziness came and calm me down. She was a great friend, and… and I knew that liking and all was something way too complicated for me. I didn't want to like someone. I didn't want to be in relationship. So even if I in some kind of way liked her, I wouldn't want to be with her. So in fact it didn't really matter that I liked her or not.

I didn't want to break her heart. But shit she already like me so whatever I do or feel I'll end up breaking it. I could already see her sad face and it hurtled. All I could do was not giving her false hope. But how can I do that when every single thing I do make her think there's a chance! Shit! Why did she had to be so, so, so hopeful! What am I thinking? Those things really started to piss me off and I was thinking non-sense. Sometime I actually wished she'd like Lyon. Non-sense again I'll rather see her with Zeref than with him. I can't believed what I just thought was actually true. Anyway if I wanted not to give her false hope the first thing I needed to do was stop trying to cheer her up, and that wasn't going to be as easy as it sound.

The MRI stopped, Manon got Juvia out of it then told her "Bien Juvia vous allez pouvoir retourner dans votre chambre, je vous préviendrait dès que nous aurons les résultats."

Then told me "You can go back to her room, I'll warn you right when we'll get the results."

I nodded and started walking but I felt my arm kept back by something, I froze. I wasn't still- I turned back and find out I was still holding her hand. I pull it away as fast as I could and walk out.

* * *

I was outside of the hospital walking down streets of a city I had forgotten the name of. But that wasn't a problem at all. The fucking problem was that I wanted not to give false hope to a friend and that my body didn't seem to agree! Why didn't I realize I was still holding her dam hand? Why did it felt that much… normal… natural?

It felt natural. Every time I was with her that's how it felt, even when she was going crazy, even when I was telling her about my past –instead of feeling awkward. It always felt natural, when I was with her we'll always end up in the weirdest situation, but it always felt natural.

Is that what it is to like someone? I couldn't deny that I felt fine, I mean, I never felt actually bad when I was with her, and that was only with her that I actually felt that way – excepted for a few other moment in my life. Only she made me feel fine. I liked her. I like her.

I took a great inspiration and said in an almost inaudible way. "I like her."

I had admitted it. But still what did it changed. I still didn't want to like her or to be in a relationship. All of that was just to complicate for me. I was going to break her heart and gods know I didn't want to. I could already see the hurt look in her face, the tears rolling down her cheek. Pain came to my heart as I picture her in my mind. And I knew that if I'll do that things could never be the same between us.

I didn't want to be with her, I didn't want to break her heart. But the two things were incompatible. I could do nothing… That would mean lying to a comrade and I couldn't do that, especially not to her. I had to tell her that I didn't want to be with her, I had to.

I was going to ruin a great friendship… Why did I become her friend in the first place?! I knew it could only end this way! Maybe it doesn't have to end this way? I can't be with her! Relationship, feeling and all that crap I don't get it, it's too dam complicate for me! Perhaps she could explain you? People have been trying to explain those things ever since I was a kid and I've never got it! Some people are made to understand that kind of thing some are not and that's my case. I could already see it from there, her yelling at me for thing I wasn't able to understand. I wouldn't give her a month before she gets tired of me.

* * *

I came back to the hospital, as I walk to her room I heard her laughing, she had such a cheerful laugh. I really liked her laugh it always brought that weird but yet enjoyable sensation in my belly. And I was going to destroy that…

I opened the door; there she was on her bed laughing. She looked beautiful with her pale skin, her deep blue eyes, her messy blue hair and her smile, her wide smile. And I knew that soon water would roll down her skin, those eyes would be full of tears, those hair even messier and this smile gone… all because of me.

She turned around to me. She gave me my smile and said "I miss you." What? She missed me? But I was in front of- hold on a second she speaked English?!

"Missed au passé." Said Cana. I didn't understood what she meant. I notice paper card in her hand and in Juvia's, she had finally gave them to her, which explained why she was able to speak English.

"I missed you." Said Juvia. So that what she meant, she missed me, I wasn't gone that long. Missing someone for no reason.

I turned away and went sitting at the other side of the room. She missed me for no reason, I missed her for no reason, she got jealous over every single girl who ever came close to me, I got jealous when Lyon came close to her, she wanted to protected me, I wanted to protected her, there were a smile she only gave to me, they were things I only said to her, she loved me, I really did like her, didn't I.

I turned my eyes to the sky. The sun was shining brightly in a clear blue sky, like the one that had appear after I froze the rain when we first met. Before she met me it was always raining around her, if I break her heart will the rain came back…? Will she be depressed again? I didn't want her to. It was the last thing I wanted. But I really couldn't be with her.

"Il est stupid." I heard Cana said.

I didn't know what she said but I heard "stupid" and I had a feeling she was talking about me. Why couldn't she simply mind her own f*** business?

"I don't agree" said Juvias voice, I smiled a little, I knew she meant to say agree but she had say "agrrrr".

"Agree." I heard Cana correct her.

"Agree" she repeated.

They were a small silence then I heard Gajeel saying "She needs a pronunciation alphabet" I guessed that him and Juvia just had a 'telepathic' conversation.

"Okay. Hey Gray can you do that?" Cana asked me.

"No." I answered. Seriously, couldn't she leave me alone?

"Fine I'll do it m'sefl no need t' be so grouchy 'bout it."

From the corner of my eyes I saw an exchange of look between Cana and Gajeel. What was that all about? Those exchange they had been having for a week had really awakened my interest –well mostly I needed to think about something else than Juvia. I noticed Gajeel turning away from Juvia, was he trying to forbide her from guessing what he thought?

"Can ya tell her it's none of her business" Yes he was.

"Ca ne te regarde pas." Said Cana hesitantly. Juvia didn't seemed to appreciate, she send a death glare to Gajeel while Cana flipped her card nervously. Finding the one she was looking for she said "C'est une surprise" I didn't understand anything excepted surprise. Was she trying to persuade Juvia it was a surprise for her that they were planning? "Tu sauras plus tard, c'est une surprise." Juvia seemed to buy it, I didn't.

I asked "What kind of surprise?"

"None of your business" retorted Cana. I knew it! If it was really a surprise she would have try to put me in.

"Why not? Perhaps I can help." I tease.

"You could if you open your eyes." She answered.

"What do you mean?" What did she knew?

"She means ya're a dum ass." Said Gajeel

"Hey !" My voice and Juvias said. I looked at her she looked back. God she had pretty eyes. With that though I turned away.

"Okay" started an annoyed Cana "You keep thinking" she said pointing at me, then pointing at Gajeel "You calm down" then to Juvia in a way nicer way "You keep putting up" Keep putting up… with what? Me? Most likely… "Continue de le surpporter." I heard Cana said probably her same sentence in French. I saw a tired look in Juvias eyes. I didn't want to see her like this- they were no other way than happy that I wanted to see her like-, I sighed.

All of that had become too complicate. I was still unsure of my feeling and it only made things worse for Juvia. Cana was –I hate to say it- right but I couldn't think properly here. Not with her right in front of me or with Cana harassing me or Gajeel being an overprotective brother. But I would be able to think soon. Tomorrow we were heading back to Fairy Tail. There I would be able to find some peace and quiet, well not in the actual guild but at home.

Tomorrow we would be home.

Home.

* * *

**AN/So… not worth waiting, right? I'm sorry I really am trying to do better. If you have any idea how I could improve my writing or if simply have thoughts on that chapter you could leave a review to tell me that would be nice. **

**I'll come back as soon as I can, I swear.**


	10. Chapitre 10 Atteindre L'Autre

**NA/ Ok, hum, comment dire, je sais qu'sa fait plus de six mois, putaint, euh, et si vous lisiez le chapitre sans passe par mes escuse apres tout vous vous en foutez… pas vraie ?**

* * *

Juvia se trouvait assise au bar de Fairy Tail, Mira-Jane-san lui racontait tout les derniers potins, et Juvia l'écoutait en prêtant une attention toute particulière. La tâche s'avérait quelque peu difficile à cause du bruit aussi assourdissant qu'habituel qui émergeait du reste de la guilde. Malgré tout, les bribes de phrase que Juvia arrivait à attraper lui suffisaient pour comprendre ce que lui racontait son amie. Chaque histoire piquait sa curiosité, puis souvent l'abasourdissait, et toujours, au final la faisait rire. Souvent, à chaque fois, il s'agissait d'histoires d'amour dont Mira-san soupçonnait l'existence ou, au contraire, d'histoires déjà existantes dans lesquelles elle assurait l'infidélité d'un des partenaires, voire les deux. Juvia était toujours septique en entendant se genre d'histoires mais Mira-san en certifiait la véracité par un « Tu sais toute les femmes ne sont pas aussi chanceuses que toi. »

Juvia émit un petit rire, alors que deux bras musclés vinrent se placer autour d'elle et un visage familier sur son épaule. Leur propriétaire se permit de dire avec présomption « Je suis bien d'accord. » A nouveaux Juvia eu un petit rire, elle se tourna vers l'homme qui la tenait dans ses bras, ses yeux ébène se figèrent sur ceux de Juvia. Elle lui sourit et déposa son front sur le sien en fermant les yeux. « Peut être que c'est moi le plus chanceux. » elle l'entendit dire. Cette fois si elle ne fit que murmurer « Gray-sama ». C'est alors qu'elle se sentit être violement secoué et avant qu'elle ne puisse se demander ce qui se passait, ses yeux s'ouvrirent.

Elle cilla plusieurs fois car les lumières matinales qui se réverbéraient sur les murs blancs de sa chambre d'hôpital lui piquaient la rétine. Retrouvant une vision correcte, elle remarqua que Gajeel-kun la tenait avec un regard qui disait _si j'dois dormir dans la même chambre qu'toi il est hors d'question qu' j't'écoute susurré l'nom d'l'aut' stripteaseur._ Juvia détourna son regard du sien et sentit une grande chaleur, sûrement dû à son embarras, se propager dans ses joues. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Gajeel-kun se plaignait d'entendre Juvia parler durant son sommeil mais c'était la première que Gray-sama en était la cause… du moins à ce qu'elle sache. En effet, la plus part, pour ne pas dire tous, de ses rêve incluait Gray-sama, et pas toujours de manière très catholique.

Elle entendit des bruits de pas et la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et se refermer. Elle comprit alors que Gajeel-kun était parti chercher un petit-déjeuner. Son palais n'était pas fort content de savoir qu'elle aurait bientôt à manger de ce que les employés de cet hôpital osaient appeler nourriture.

Juvia se mit à penser à son rêve, il était anodin et utopique, lui montrant une scène de la vie qu'elle rêvait d'avoir. Une part de Juvia espérait qu'elle était voyante et qu'un jour cela serait sa vie. Cependant était-il vraiment possible pour Gray-sama de dire des choses aussi douce, elle avait beau fantasmer le voir se montrer tendre et aimant envers elle, quelque chose lui disait que ce serait bien un miracle si cela venait à arriver authentiquement. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais, qui sait, peut-être l'aimait-il déjà.

Juvia se redressa et s'étira avant de poser son regard sur les cartes et le bloc-notes que Cana-san lui avait donné, dans lequel elle avait écrit ses premières, secondes en fait, leçons de français. Elle passa sa mâtiné à les lire, les relire, pour avaler, absorber, assimiler ce qui y était écrit, dans l'espoir que les mots s'impriment dans son esprit et qu'elle ne les oublie plus jamais.

* * *

Au grand plaisir de Juvia, Gray-sama et Cana-san arrivèrent de bonne heure. Juvia les gratifia d'un grand sourire et d'un « Hello ! » dont elle fut très fière.

Gray-sama sembla quelque peu perturbé et détourna vite le regard, ses joues semblèrent à Juvia tintés de rose, il lui était évident qu'il se trouvait embarrassé. Tout comme la veille, il avait des cernes visibles sous les yeux. Juvia ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qui le gardait éveillé pendant ses nuits. Dire qu'elle n'espérait pas que se soit elle aurait été un mensonge. Mais quelque chose lui disait que c'était plutôt le trépas récent de la fille de son mentor qui devait lui amener de longues nuits de culpabilité. Il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette, il portait même tous ses vêtements.

Avant qu'elle n'eu le temps de s'apitoyer un peu plus sur le sort de son bien-aimé, Cana-san lui rendit son sourire, quoique le sien parut un peu plus faible et bien plus malicieux que celui de Juvia, et lui répondit avec grand enthousiasme « Hello girl ! » D'après les fiche de Juvia 'girl' signifiait 'fille', elle ne voyait pas pourquoi Cana-san avait utilisé ce mot dans sa salutation. A moins que se ne soit comme 'meuf' en français, dans tout les cas Juvia trouva l'appellation particulièrement amical se qui ne fut pas pour lui déplaire.

Cana-san vint s'asseoir, comme en était devenue son habitude, juste en face de Juvia, avec les jambes écartées sur la chaise, le dos placé devant. Elle avait ses cheveux bouclés en bataille et il y avait une tâche sur son soutien gorge mais cela ne semblait pas la gêner le moins du monde.

« How are you today ? Lui adressa Juvia avec à nouveau, une certaine fierté pour avoir réussi a formulé une phrase dans la langue de ses amis.

\- Hangover ! » Lui répondit Cana-san arborant toujours son sourire mi- fané, mi-espiègle.

Mais Juvia se trouva dans l'incapacité de comprendre ce qui lui était dit. Elle se tourna donc vers Gajeel-kun avec une expression montrant clairement le questionnement. Il y répondit avec un regard blasé. _T'as vraiment du mal à d'viner ? _Juvia réfléchis un moment, Cana-san dans un état spécial… le matin… elle avait la gueule de boit. Un échange de regard avec Gajeel-kun le lui confirma, elle eu un petit rire au quel se joignirent celui de deux de ses amis. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.

Juvia exhala un léger soupir en regardant l'homme de ses rêves, des fois, de rares fois, elle se disait que lui aussi ne changerait jamais. Et bien qu'elle l'aimait pour ce qu'il était, elle aurait tout donné pour le voir sortir de son personnage et lui déclarer un amour éternel et passionné. Néanmoins cela ne pouvait arriver que dans ses fantasmes. Des choses complètement différentes osaient arriver dans le monde réel. Elle ne put retenir un ricanement pervers, qui fut bien remarqué par chacune des personnes présentes dans la pièce, et qui lui valut, un regard réprobateur venant de Gajeel-kun, un sourire plus qu'approbateur offert par Cana-san et rien de plus qu'un tressaillement de la part de Gray-sama.

Juvia ne pouvait distinguer s'il s'agissait d'un tressaillement positif ou négatif, mais ce n'était pas ce dont elle devait s'occuper pour le moment. Juvia passa le reste de la matinée à travailler son anglais avec Cana-san, qui lui avait apporté sont alphabet phonétique. Juvia fut surprise d'apprendre que 'ble' se prononcer 'beul'. C'était réellement étrange de prononcer ces lettres comme ci elles étaient écrites dans le sens contraire, c'était comme si leur écriture avait été inventé par un dyslexique. Mais bon le français s'écrivait aussi parfois, presque tout le temps, de manière incompréhensible.

* * *

Ce fut plus tard alors que nous mangions notre déjeuner que Manon-san et le Docteur Lordat arrivèrent dans la chambre. Manon-san arborait un sourire amical, ce qui fit penser à Juvia qu'elle apportait une bonne nouvelle. Tout les regards étaient tournés vers eux, même celui de Gray-sama ce qui dérangea Juvia, malgré le fait qu'elle sache qu'il ne la regardait qu'en attente de ce qu'elle leur dirait. Juvia ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la jalousie en le voyant regarder une autre.

Les pensés contrariées de Juvia furent coupées par la voix du docteur Lordat « I have the results of the MRI, the healing magic of your young friend have work, the trauma have completly despaired, Juvia will be able to leave the hospital once you'll have fully the discharge paper. »

\- I'll take care of it! Cria Cana-san en levait le bras.

\- I'll do it, l'arrêta Gajeel-kun, you go find us train tickets. » Cana-san acquiesça et ils quittèrent la pièce avec le docteur.

C'est alors que Manon-san se tourna vers Juvia « Nous avons les résultats de l'IRM, grâce à la magie de guérison de votre amie, le trauma à totalement disparut. Vous quitterez l'hôpital dès que votre ami aura remplis quelques papiers, votre autre amie, elle, est partit acheter des billets de train. Vous serez bientôt chez vous. »

Juvia ressentit une vague de bonheur en entendant cette nouvelle, elle allait enfin rentrer à la maison. Elle remercia Manon-san et celle-ci quitta la pièce, le sourire qui venait d'apparaître sur le visage de Juvia lui, semblait comme impossible à défaire.

Soudain elle eu la sensation d'être observée, elle se tourna alors vers la seule personne qui était dans la chambre avec elle. Son visage était tourné vers la fenêtre, il la regardait avec une grande insistance, cependant Juvia remarqua aisément la nuance rouge sur ses joues.

Elle était persuadée qu'il l'avait regardé, sa timidité était adorable. Juvia aurait aimé pouvoir le lui dire. Il aurait forcement réagis, peut être lui aurait-il alors avoué ses sentiments, ou aurait dit qu'il ne les comprenait pas, ou peut être aurait il tous simplement rougi plus fort…

Juvia regarda à côté de son lit, où la chaise précédemment occupée par Gajeel-kun était éclairé par les fins rayons du soleil. Le regard de Juvia alla de nouveaux se poser sur Gray-sama qui assit à pas moins de deux mètres d'elle sur une autre chaise, regardait fixement le paysage qui se trouvait de l'autre coté de la fenêtre. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu regarder cette succession de toit à coter d'elle. Peut-être si elle lui demandait…

Avec ses cartes et ses notes, elle pourrait aisément former une phrase compréhensible. Voyons voire, Juvia pris ses cartes et son bloc-notes, et commença à y chercher les mots qui pourraient servir à former sa phrase. Elle n'avait nul part le verbe 'venir', elle décida donc d'utiliser 'aller', cela aurait à peu près la même signification. Elle écrit sa phrase sur son bloc-notes. Elle se tourna ver Gray-sama qui avait toujours le regard scellé à la fenêtre. Pour s'assurer que même si sa phrase n'était pas formée correctement il arriverait cependant à la comprendre elle plaça sa main sur la chaise a coté d'elle.

Elle eu besoin d'une grande inspiration avant de parvenir à prononcer « You can come sit down next to me, please ? » très maladroitement.

Le regard de Gray-sama se détacha lentement de la vitre et vint se poser sur Juvia. En retenant son souffle elle chercha sur son visage la moindre trace de ce qui pouvait se dérouler dans son esprit. Elle pouvait y apercevoir un certain étonnement mais rien de plus.

Il eu une hésitation puis dit « Can you come sit next to me, please. »

Juvia comprit qu'il l'avait corrigé, ce simple fait qu'il ne l'avait pas ignoré augmenta sa confiance en elle. Elle répéta donc avec beaucoup moins de timidité « Can you come sit next to me, please ? » avant qu'elle n'eu finit sa phrase un petit sourire apparut sur son visage.

Elle crut pendant un instant déceler l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage, mais quoique ça eu été, cela avait disparut de son visage en moins d'une seconde. Malgré son expression imperceptible Gray-sama se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Juvia le regarda avec ce même sourire qui était apparut sur son visage lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de venir. Pour une fois, il ne retira pas immédiatement son regard, à la place il sembla analyser la physionomie de Juvia. Elle se sentit àla fois flatter et embarrasser par son regard, mais fut grandement déçu quand celui-ci se détourna d'elle pour retourner a l'horizon de la ville.

Il était à coté d'elle s'était déjà un bon début. Peut être ne s'intéressait-il pas à elle. Il était vrai que Juvia n'était pas la plus belle fille de la guilde, elle savait qu'elle avait un air lugubre. Mais comment les sentiments si forts qu'elle éprouvait pour lui ne pouvaient l'atteindre. Elle faisait toujours de son mieux pour que ses sentiments l'embellissent, pour que sa joie fasse oublier le côté sombre et triste de son être. Elle espérait qu'il sen rendait compte, lui qui essayait toujours de cacher ses sentiments, où peut être était-ce simplement qu'il ne les comprenait pas…

Juvia devait arrêtait d'y pensait et plutôt travailler son anglais. Ce qu'elle fit, elle prit ses cartes et ses notes et s'efforça de les apprendre, la présence de Gray-sama à ses cotés rendant la tâche bien plus plaisante.

Après un moment Juvia sentit de nouveaux des yeux sur elle. Elle se tourna vers Gray-sama, celui-ci la regardait bel et bien et pour une fois son regard ne fuyait pas celui de Juvia. Dans ses yeux elle pouvait lire son désir de lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Elle garda son regard sur lui en attente en dépit de son cas.

Elle pouvait voir plus d'un millier d'émotions traversées son regard, il soupira, et dans ses yeux ne restait que de la mélancolie.

Il ouvrit une première fois la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortie, il écarta son regard de Juvia, elle pensa qu'il allait se rétracter mais elle entendit « You know… » et il commença a parler.

Sa voix était stable mais accablée et à chacun des mots oubliés de Juvia qu'il prononçait sa tristesse semblait s'accentuer. Elle voulait le réconforter. Son regard ne quittait jamais le sien, elle pouvait toujours y discerner cette mélancolie grandissante accompagnée par de la confusion et ce qui paraissait être une gouttelette d'un sentiment similaire à du plaisir, à moins que Juvia ne l'ait qu'imaginé.

Il lui était surmontable de voir son Gray-sama dans si grand mal être, elle pouvait sentir ses émotions se réverbérer en elle, et c'était amer. Elle lui prit la main, il arrêta de parler et la regarda, son regard semblait dire 'tu ne peux rien y faire'. Mais Juvia voulait y faire quelque chose ! Il détourna de nouveau le regard et se remit à parler.

Juvia maudit de nouveaux son infirmité qui la privait de comprendre les mots de son bien-aimé. Si elle avait pu le comprendre, elle était certaine qu'elle aurait pu lui procurer des émotions plus plaisantes. S'il ne lui était pas infaillible qu'elle serait repoussée, si elle tentait de l'embrasser, elle l'aurait fait.

Quand il eu finit sa tirade, il la regarda de nouveaux et prononça quatre dernier mots, qu'elle ne comprit pas, avec un sourire triste sur son visage. Puis son regard retourna vers le sol.

Juvia sentit que c'était à son tour de parler, elle approcha de son cœur la main de Gray-sama qu'elle n'avait toujours pas laissé échapper. Son regard revint sur elle.

« Vous savez que Juvia ferait n'importe quoi, pour que sur votre visage apparaisse, ne serait-ce qu'une petite lueur de joie. Mais elle ne peut comprendre d'où vient votre tristesse. Alors elle vous regarde, ressentant votre souffrance, ne pouvant que rêver que vous soyez libéré. Juvia voudrait vous embrasser sans bienséance, pour vous donner ses sentiments, sans limite. Car vous le savez de tout son être elle vous aime. Malheureusement toujours vous la repoussez, si vous la laissiez, ce monde qui n'a qu'un thème, où vous êtes le roi, vous serait enfin montrer. Elle souhaiterait y être votre guide. Elle souhaiterait vous faire découvrir, de quelle manière ce sentiment translucide, apporte mille différentes façons de sourire. Ou bien les millions qu'elle a, à chaque fois que devant elle, emplis de sentiment distant vous apparaissez. Parce que les vôtres et les siens sont parallèles. C'est ainsi qu'elle souffre lorsque vous souffrez, ou quand vous éprouvez du bonheur, pour elle, le monde s'illumine, comme à notre première rencontre, souvent elle se demande si vous, comme elle, éprouvez cette euphorie, même si tout vous encontre, quand rien que pour vous, elle sort son plus beau sourire. Car, sachez-le, c'est la son seul et unique but. Si vous pouviez de manière égale les ressentir alors plus jamais les nuages contre lesquels elle lutte, ne pourrait un jour assombrir notre horizon. »

Juvia pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'aucun des mots qu'elle avait prononcé n'avait pu être compris par son bien-aimé. Elle soupira tristement, à quoi pouvait bien servir de belles paroles quand elles ne pouvaient atteindre l'autre.

Elle lâcha sa main et reprit ses exercices cette fois-ci, le cœur empli d'une lourde tristesse.

* * *

Presqu'une heure après les paroles échangées dans le vide de Juvia et Gray-sama, Cana-san revint dans la chambre. Ses cheveux et vêtements étaient plus désorganisés que lorsqu'elle était partie. Ses joues avaient une légère teinte rosées et une forte odeur d'alcool s'échappait de son corps. Elle tituba jusqu'à son siège, si assis difficilement, elle prit quelques secondes à chercher son équilibre, puis amena une carte devant ses yeux.

Elle commença à lire « Nous nous al… » Elle plissa les yeux.« Nous allom pre… pren… pre » elle grogna agacé puis tendit la carte à Juvia puis marmonna « Just read the dam thing » ce que Juvia ne comprit pas.

Elle prit la carte et y vis écrit 'Nous allons prendre le train de 19h30 pour magnolia. Etant donné que nous arriverons tard nous ne pourrons pas aller à la guilde'. Juvia dit « Ok » à Cana-san pour lui expliquer qu'elle avait compris, même si la dernière partie de son message l'avait quelque peu déçu.

Elle aurait aimé revoir tous ses amis et surtout se trouver dans un environnement assez divertissant pour la distraire de sa mauvaise tentative de dialogue avec Gray-sama. Son seul réconfort serait de retrouver la peluche Gray-sama en rentrant chez elle, au moins cette peluche était toujours là pour elle. En rentrant elle devrait chercher l'endroit parfait dans sa chambre ou afficher le merveilleux dessin de Gray-sama que Reedus lui avait donné.

Cana-san échangea quelques politesses avec Gray-sama puis alla à la porte. Avant de sortir elle se retourna brusquement et manqua de tomber. Elle se servit du cadre de la porte pour se stabiliser. Elle prit un air sérieux puis avec une voix étrange dit « I'll be back », Gray-sama eu un court rire, Juvia, elle, n'avait pas comprit la phrase et cela l'irritait.

* * *

Il ne fallut pas attendre cinq minutes pour que Cana-san et Gajeel-kun ne reviennent, Gajeel-kun avait un grand sac qu'il lança à Juvia. Elle l'ouvrit et y trouva les affaires qu'elle avait en partant pour cette mission.

Elle releva son regard sur Gajeel-kun. _Tu les mets puis on s'casse._ Juvia acquiesça. Gajeel-kun se tourna vers Gray-sama « stripear » stripteaseur, il l'appela, celui ci retira son regard de la fenêtre « She put her cloth on than we go » Gray-sama acquiesça à son tour et avança vers la sortie.

Les deux hommes sortirent mais Cana-san resta là. Elle avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes et arborait un sourire aguicheur. Juvia était légèrement effrayée, elle savait très bien de quoi son amie était capable quand elle avait bu. Heureusement Gajeel-kun revint et la tira à l'extérieur.

Maintenant physiquement seule, Juvia enleva les vêtements de l'hôpital, puis enfila les siens. Elle sortit du sac, une de ses nombreuses robes à manches longues, bleus marines et ouvertes sur les côtés de ses chevilles au haut de ses cuisses qui lui permettait de plus amples mouvements au combat. Elle enfila ensuite ses bas à rayures noires et bleues qui cachaient ses jambes malgré les ouvertures de la robe. Elle mit ses petites chaussures noires à talons qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement. Dans ses vêtements qui lui appartenaient, elle se sentait un peu plus elle même. Elle souleva légèrement sa jambe et elle put apercevoir la marque de Fairy Tail qui trônait en haut de sa cuisse. Un peu plus proche de la maison, elle pensa, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle sortit du sac son chapeau, des peluches s'étaient déposées dessus, Juvia en éleva quelques une avec sa main puis le plaça sur sa tête. Ensuite elle prit son sac de voyage dans lequel elle rangea les quelques affaires qui se trouvaient sur sa table de chevet.

Elle sortit de la chambre, ses trois amis l'attendaient dans le couloir. Son regard se posa immédiatement sur Gray-sama. Il était adossé au mur en face d'elle, fixant le vide. Il avait perdu sa chemise. Celle-ci se trouvait aux pieds de Juvia. Elle la ramassa sans quitter des yeux le corps bien musclé de Gray-sama. Elle la lui tendit attirant son attention sur elle, il soupira et la saisit. Leurs regards se sont croisés.

Mais elle retira le sien bien vite, Juvia eu à peine le temps d'apercevoir un mélange de déception et de questionnement dans son regard. Des émotions qu'elle aussi éprouvait à ce moment, mais elle se demandait s'il les éprouvait pour les même raison. Elle était déçu de ne pas avoir été capable de lui parler ou de comprendre ses dires, et elle se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu dire. Il aurait été logique qu'il se pose la même question mais et si il y avait quelque chose d'autre dans son esprit, quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir.

Alors que Juvia s'apprêtait à se questionner plus sur ce qui aurait pu amener de la déception et sur le questionnement à Gray-sama, un bras vint s'infiltrer autour des épaules de Juvia, elle n'eu pas besoin de détourner le regard pour savoir a qui il appartenait, l'odeur d'alcool le lui disait clairement.

« Let's go ! » cria Cana-san directement dans l'oreille de Juvia, puis elle se mit à rire bêtement tout en appuyant une grande partie de son poids sur Juvia. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien puis boire pour se retrouver dans cet état ? Même si Cana-san était une alcoolique reconnu et assumée, la voir vraiment saoule était une chose très rare à cause de sa forte résistance aux boissons alcoolisées.

Gajeel-kun saisit Cana-san par le bras et la tira loin de Juvia. Elle se mit à tituber puis retrouva son équilibre. Si Juvia ne la connaissait pas si bien, elle se serait demandait si elle pourrait se débrouiller toute seule, mais elle savait que son amie avait déjà effectué des missions périlleuses dans des états bien plus délabrés.

Nous commençâmes à marcher le long du couloir, nous arrivions devant les escaliers où Manon-san nous attendait, sûrement pour nous dire adieu. En la voyant Juvia pensa immédiatement au livre lui appartenant se trouvant dans son sac. Elle le fouilla puis en sorti le recueil de Baudelaire.

Juvia s'approcha de Manon-san et le lui tendit « Juvia vous le rend.

\- J'espère qu'il vous aura été de bonne compagnie » répondit Manon-san en le saisissant, Juvia acquiesça. « Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour la suite. » Nous nous fîmes la bise puis Juvia commença à descendre les escaliers.

Remarquant que ses amis ne la suivait pas elle se retourna dans la courbure de l'escalier, elle vit alors que Cana-san était complètement appuyée contre Manon-san et celle-ci avec un fort rougissement sur les joues ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire et Gray-sama et Gajeel-kun arboraient des regards accablés. Juvia ria vivement à la scène, elle en avait complètement oublié ses problèmes

* * *

**NA/ Bon voilà la phrase débile qui ma fait commencez cette fic, je l'jure c'est presque finit… j'vais essayé d'ecrit plus vite promis… mais bon quand on a pas d'talent c'est pas si facile que sa ! Et encore moins quand ont est en terminal S j'veut dire s'est pas simple d'trouvez l'temps d'écrire ! **

**Ah et remercier Black Machan qui a corriger se chapitre.**


	11. Chapter 11 Reach the Other

**AN/ Ok, hum, how to explain, I know it's been more than six month, fuck, er, what if you read the chapter without going through my excuse after all you don't give a crap 'bout it… right?**

* * *

I was walking through the streets of Crocus when I saw, a few feet away from me, Erza leaning on a fringe. I walked to her and asked "What is it Erza? What are you doing at a place like this?"

She noticed my presence and said my name. I walked closer and leaned on the fringe next to her. "It's nothing." She said "What about you? You're all by yourself, what happened?"

"I was caught up in Lyon and Juvia's nonsensical ramblings up until now…" it had been a living hell! Why was it so important to them? Could they simply let the things like they are?

"Nonsensical… you say?" she answered, "Even thought I wasn't there, I can guess what they were talking about." Of course she could, anyone could. It was the only thing Juvia ever talked about if I didn't directed the conversation in another direction. And now Lyon was messing things up, like he always did. It was embarrassing, all this attention for stupid things.

"C'mon… you've noticed Juvia's feelings, fight?" With how obvious she has been, it wasn't that hard. "Why don't you make everything clear?" That's where it gets complicated. How do I make things clear with her when they aren't clear to myself? I can't tell wait I don't know what I feel because Lyons here. And I can't give her a clear answer I don't know any answer.

"Well…" Erza started getting back my attention "Be it love or hate… Maybe what I speak of is a to heavy burden to bear…"

I opened my eyes with the last word of her phrase. That was a long time ago, now I knew. I knew I liked her but I still couldn't make things clear. What was I suppose to say? I like you but I don't want to be with you. How could she understand something like that? She couldn't. She would think that I don't like her and it would break her heart. Or she would only take into account that I like her, went in her crazy mode and things would stay the exact same.

* * *

After a shower I went down in order to take a breakfast. I sat at a table wondering if Cana would come. She arrived a few minutes later wearing like usual only a bra and pair of pants that reach her knees, her hair were a mess, god only knew what she had done the night before… or this morning.

She came sitting right in front of me holding her head and asked if I had order yet, I nodded at her. Three or four minutes later the waiter came with my order and a bottle for Cana.

"How…?" I reacted knowing she had been refuse alcohol everyday before.

"I've shown m'self t' be pretty convincin'." She answered with a wink. I rolled my eyes, I didn't need or wanted to know more. "What? It ain't like I have a thing for someone!"

I stared angrily at her, I knew she was once again trying to tease me. "Can't you leave me alone one day, just one day?" I asked on a very annoy tone.

She shrugged and took a sip of whatever alcoholic drink she had. It was hard to believe she would leave me alone, but seeing how her head seemed to hurt and her and her eyes having hard time acknowledging light, I had to admit in that state I'm not even sure I'll be able to fight properly. With a bit of hope I was going to have a hall day without her bothering me. We end our breakfast and head to the hospital.

* * *

We walked slowly to the hospital, Cana slow by her hangover and me by my thought. I was still thinking about Juvia and what I was suppose to do about her. Sometimes in the wondering of my thought I end up asking myself if I did like her. I seemed odd to me. All those weird sensation in my body when thinking about her, from the warm feeling that came in my belly, to the beating of my hart who sometimes fasten to a speed I never had imagine possible.

We finally arrived, we directly went to Juvia's room. At the instant we pass through the door I heard a "Hello!" and I could see in front of me Juvia sitting in her bed. She was wearing her bright full-teeth smile, I felt my heartbeat accelerate and heat coming to my face. I quickly turn away and went sitting in the corner of the room close to the window.

As I did, I turned my face to the window, but I laid my eyes on Juvia while I was sure my hair were hiding it. It wasn't the best way to slow my heartbeat but I felt a need to look at her, make sure she was okay. I was glad to see all sine of tiredness or sadness had disappeared from her face. She seemed happy, noticing it made the warm feeling come back in my belly, it was weird and yet enjoyable, a bit like Juvia. I couldn't believe I had just thought something like that. Even though, it was a fact that Juvia was weird not always in a good way, but despite how scary her craziness could go I was always having fun during her nutty phase. I could see the card that Cana had gave her lying around her, their also were a notepad that I could guess Cana had gave her and that she probably use to make her own note to learn the English quicker.

I saw her turned her look toward me and I looked away, I could still feel her eyes on me. I heard a perverse snigger that I easily recognise considering all the times I had already heard Juvia produce it. The fact that she emitted that kind of sound while looking at me made shiver, from fear or excitement? I couldn't tell but I knew I was still wearing my clothes. Dam that girl didn't need much. Thankfully, I managed to keep myself from smiling. I can say I was compliment by her everyday over the top reaction however having that much attention for myself made feel uncomfortable. Only her knew how to make feel please and uncomfortable, amusing and scared, good and bad always at the same time.

I heard her practised her English with Cana. It was nice to hear, her voice was hesitating through her sentences and than once she got once she got them right as cheerful as it gets. It brought this warm feeling inside me and I'm pretty sure I was something close to happy although I still didn't know what to do about her and my feelings.

* * *

Later on, as we were eating, Manon came in the chamber accompanied by Juvia's Doctor, Manon was smiling which told me she had a good news. I looked at them waiting for the announcement to be made.

The Doctor was the one who talked "I have the result of the MRI, the healing magic of your friend have work, the trauma have completely disappear. Juvia will be able to leave the hospital once you'll have fulfil the discharge paper." Hearing made me feel good, back in magnolia Juvia would probably feel even more better, since she'll be surrounded by her friends.

Cana immediately reacted to his word and razed her hand will shouting, "I'll do it!" Which I directly though was a bad idea, thankfully Gajeel reacted before I did.

"I'll do it. You go find us train ticket." He told her, good thing he thought of giving her something to do so she wouldn't cause any damage.

As they left the room Manon came to Juvia and told most likely a French version of what the Doctor had say. With each word the happiness on Juvia's face grew wider, it was more than a pleasant sight, a smile came to my face but I quickly washed it away. Her smile was the only thing that could make her face prettier, I could affirm that easily after seeing her this past few days without make up – she was better off without it! - I couldn't even understand why she usually wore some.

As I was observing the pearly skin of her face I noticed Juvia's eyes started looking toward me and I instantly locked my eyes on the window without paying any attention on what was on the other side. I've realise that my cheek were hot, I guest that I must have been blushing… it probably started because I was looking a bit to closely to her.

I could tell that she was looking at me, which made equally embarrass and flattered. I've tried not to think about it by staring at the sky, but either sunny or rainy it always made me think of her, or by its colour and brightness, or simply by the resemblance with the sky of our first meeting.

I heard her going through her cards, I though she had started to study again, but a few minutes later I heard her voice hesitantly say, "You can come sit down next to me, please?" Before she had end her sentence I turned my eyes to look at her, she had one hand on the chair next to her, the other one holding her notepad and her eyes were pleading. I though of answering her but on second though I decided to correct her sentence so it sound like what she was trying to say.

I told her "Can you come sit next to me, please."

"Can you come sit next to me, please?" she repeated in a cute not hesitating way, she had a small childish smile that made me struggled to hold back mine.

I stood up and walked to the chair next to her, I didn't really want to – maybe a little bit- sit next to her but when she had that smile I couldn't picture myself refusing her something – I hope she never find out. As I sat I looked at her, as a reflex I quickly took my eyes away from hers but lend on her lips so I took my eyes away again but for an unknown to me reason they seemed to only be able to go down on her body. They followed her gracious curve until finally she wasn't on my sight, as a precaution I turned my face to the window and I heard her going through her cards again. I though she was going to ask me another question but she didn't which I was relieve – and a very little bit disappointed- of.

That girl, what was I suppose to do with her? She was the thing I repulse the most in the world and yet the one I desired the most. She repulse for the same reasons she attacked me. How could she make me feel that way? Why did she make me feel that way? What was I suppose to do about it?

Every time I was thinking about her I end up in some much frustration and I understand even less of what was happening. She was so great, weird, nice, crazy, pretty… she was pretty. Before I could stop myself my eyes were on her. She looked beautiful even here, even with those hospital clothe on, even while visibly trying to memorise what was on those cards.

As if she could feel my look she turned to me, at the instant her eyes met mine a want- or a need maybe- to tell her everything I was thinking came to me. But I couldn't just tell. Perhaps I could. She wouldn't understand a thing anyway. She wouldn't understand anything. What was the use of telling if she couldn't understand!

I sighed.

Maybe I just needed to get it out. I opened my mouth but her eyes on me made feel uncomfortable, I looked away and tried again.

"You know, you are as pretty as you are crazy, and I can't figure out how I feel about either of that. Sometimes I have to admit lust wine over me but guilt catches it and shame is all left to look at. Every now and then I think your frightening, and at the same time that you're wonderful. You make me uncomfortable when I'm thrilling, like you make me smile when I'm deeply mournful. I do know I like you, still I don't want you, for I don't believe I would be good to you, not that I think I would ever dare to hurt you or that I would simply think of being untrue. But relationships are to me a mystery."

The sudden feeling of warm that was in my hand made me stop. I look down and saw that Juvia was holding it, she must have heard the sadness in my voice as I was going on. I look at her trying to make her understand that she couldn't do anything but looking at her told me that she would still try. I looked away and started talking again.

"Never I'll be able to make you happy like I wish. I would tell you to find someone other than me but you wouldn't like the crime I would commit if I were to see you with another someone. All my feelings bring me in contradiction, I know I'm lonely when you aren't around, when I think of you happiness is my only emotion, as long as our situation isn't on my mind. Simply thinking of you is what makes me happy. Your existence is what makes me happy. Do you have an idea what it could be? You know when I think of it I have this idea. I think it means I love you, does it? I think I love you."

I stopped and looked at her and I knew "I do love you." A sad smile appeared on my face because I knew she didn't understood what I had just said. As a part of me was relived she didn't know about it yet another felt like it would have ok if she knew. I looked away from her. I was glad I could have taken that out of my chest but what was use of word when they can't reach the other

I felt my hand move and I saw that Juvia was holding it close to her heart. I looked at her, even she hadn't understood what I had said I could see she wanted to talk to me, probably about the same topic.

"Vous savez-" she started and I couldn't understand anything from what she was saying but still listen to every word just for the pleasure of hearing her voice. Her speech was as long as mine and with a small melancholy but still full of hope. I wish I could have understand, to turned both sadness and hope into happiness. I would have find a way to, I'm sure I would. She stopped talking, I could see in her eyes that my non-understanding of her words made her sadder than before. She let go of my hand and turned back to her studies.

I felt a lack now that my hand was a loner. I wish she wouldn't have let go that her uncontrollable feelings made her kept holding, I would just had to do as if I hadn't notice and it would have stay there, with me. I won't take her hand I won't give her fake idea although I'm not so sure they would be fake anymore.

All I could do was watch her. Watch her, as she was busy on something else. Desperately trying to find glimpse of her cheerfulness on her now wistful face.

* * *

Three-hundred-sixty-five card turning later, Cana bumbled from the door of the room to the sit she had in front of Juvia's bed. She seemed to have gone to a bar on her way back here. She brought a card in front of her eyes and tried to read it. She stumbled on the same word a few times before handing the card to Juvia with a "Just read the dam thing."

Juvia red the card, she had a small frown, probably a bad news again, she said "Okay" then went back to her studies.

Before I could wonder what was writhen on the card Cana told me "We're gonna take the seven-thirty train home, we'll arrive late." I recognize her half-drunk tone. Despite the fact that wondered how she could get that drunk in that period of time, my thoughts where all stuck on what made Juvia sadder. I didn't any help to figure out that not being able to see her friend to night was what had brought her frown.

Cana all most fall in front of the door made snap out of those. She got herself straight and turned around. I wonder what she could have of more to say especially when she took a serious face. I waited then in a manly voice she said "I'll be back" before escaping the door. I had a laugh, she could such stupid things when she was drunk.

I turned my attention back on Juvia, she was slightly biting her inferior lip. She hadn't understood what Cana had say, and I had laughter, now she was piss at herself for not understanding. I wouldn't have laugh if I had knew it would made her feel bad. I would have explain to her if had knew how. I would have held her hand if I had had the guts.

I turned back to the window.

Not so long after I heard the door open, from the footstep sound I could guess that Gajeel and Cana had come in. There was a few other sounds than I heard Gajeel call "Striper" to my own regret, I reacted. He and Cana were indeed in the room, and Juvia had now a bag of cloths in her hand.

"She put her cloth on and we go" explain Gajeel. I nodded and went out.

In the corridor there was Gajeel and I, noticing our 'common friend' missing. I asked him "Where's Cana?"

He sighed angrily and got inside the room, came out with a tight grip around Cana's arm.

"Chill out, chill out" she said getting out of his grip. She stumbled to me and said "What did you do to make her so sad?"

"Non of your business." I answered between my teeth.

"So you did do something." I was shocked to hear Gajeel voice pronounced those words. But I understood when I saw the aggressive look on his face. Just like me, he was glad to have seen her feel better and was mad at whatever had made her sad again: me.

I sighed heavily. What could I do? I had made her feel bad, even if it wasn't my intention, one more reason to stay away from her.

"Told you" I heard him shout/whisper to Cana. She gave him a defensive look.

"What's up between you two?" I asked tired of their little schemes.

"Non of your business." They answered at the same time, I got it.

I leaned against the wall at the opposite side of Juvia's room that seemed a little bit colder than it should. I saw them exchange one more look before looking away. They had been acting like that a lot and I couldn't figure out what it was about. I had a feeling it might be about Juvia and me but I couldn't see in why they would care, especially Gajeel. This was a completely unusual comportment for him, unlike his anger against me.

I just wanted to tell her, if she could have heard I know she would have been at the top –if one exist- of her happiness. But it had only made her depress. I was stupid. I should have known, maybe I did and place myself first as always. This was just one more evidence that I wasn't good for her.

A white fabric came in the corner of my sight, it was my shirt, I had lost it again, Juvia was holding it to me. I took it and saw in her eyes her all the sadness in her heart that I was responsible of.

She looked away quickly and even if I didn't like it, it was a good thing that she was moving on, right?

Without a warning Cana throw herself at her. Juvia didn't look destabilise at all, I hopes that by now she was use to our friend behaviour and that this was not another symptom caused by my stupidity. Gajeel in his brotherly manners took Cana away from Juvia, who simply watch absently as Cana struggled to find her balance.

On our way out of the hospital, we met Manon waiting for us. Juvia was the first one to come to her, she pulled The Flower of Evil out of her bag to give it back to Manon. They exchanged a few words then oddly, quickly kissed each other on each cheek.

I –and I think I wasn't the only one- stared as Juvia began walking down the stairs behind the nurse. She noticed my –probably our- faces and explained that it was how people greet and saw each other of in France.

I was about to tell her goodbye and walked to catch Juvia when Cana pulled the other girl into a huge, to which she didn't seem prepare.

"I like you, you know" she said pulling away slightly "you're a good girl. You should come over to the guild sometimes. We would have FUN!"

Manon seemed as terrorise, as I was aghast, by Cana's action.

Just as I thought this day couldn't get any worst from away Juvia's laughter came to in light my day. If seeing Cana in her drunk state was all needed in order to make her laugh she would be way better once will be home.

* * *

**AN/ Here it is the stupid sentence that made me started this fic, I swear it's all most done… I'm gonna try to work faster I promise… but still when you don't have talent it ain't this easy! And enven more when you're in your last school year in scientific specialisation (we choose a spetialisation in high school in france) you can't find easly time to wright!**

**I didn't made this chapter corrected so you'll get it sooner, I hope it wasn't unbearable.**


End file.
